Letters
by LightAngelHiroko
Summary: What they had for each other was undefined and raw yet electrically compelling; driving them forever towards one another and no sickness or distance could ever change that.
1. 9:16:11

Hello everyone! This is my first attempt to publish anything I've written and I'm extremely nervous! Yay!

Anyway I believe a few warnings are in order before you proceed to read, first of all this story is quite long and I have yet to finish writing the entire thing, though I do have a good portion of it done. Another thing, this story contains male pairings namely Perfect Pair and Golden Pair, and delves into some issues that some people may be unconformable with.

Updated! The story has now been Beta'd and I have decided to divide it into two separate stories, this one: Tezuka's point of view and "Written by" from Fuji's perspective. They're meant to be read side by side so I if you're interested make sure to watch for updates of that one as well. Thanks and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis… sadly…

(9-16-11)

The first thing Tezuka noticed when he opened up the laptop sitting in front of him was the small blinking letter indication he had mail. He already knew who the sender would be, for over the last several months the ex-tennis captain had been abroad in Germany the said boy had failed to miss a single one of his weekly updates. With a quick double click to the attention seeking envelop, the ever mindful and caring Oishi's words were displayed upon the screen. It wasn't that the stoic teenage only got mail from the raven haired boy, but that Oishi's were timed carefully around Tezuka's schedule; always on a Friday night when the boy knew he wouldn't be disturbing any of Tezuka's time. Periodically the former captain would get mail from several of the other regulars, but they were always random, unevenly distributed, and sometimes, in Fuji's case, during odd hours of the night.

Tezuka's eyes skimmed over the document, it was all Oishi usual jibe,

_9-16-11_

_Tezuka, _

_How are you? I hope you're doing well. We're all fine here; things are getting pretty lively now that summer term has started. They're finally opening up ranking matches to the freshmen so practice is really heating up, good to hear huh? No slacking off on this end, haha. By the way how's the weather over there? It's pretty hot here still; and I think it's going to be even hotter next week at this rate. I bet the weathers really beautiful over there… I'm jealous, maybe we could come visit you next break instead? It was pretty fun last time, we'll just have to keep a better eye on the others this time, I don't think I can handle them getting lost again… Well I'll let you get back now, don't worry about replying if you don't have the time :] Take care, and we miss you._

_Best Regards, _

_Oishi Shuichiro_

Tezuka replied with a brief yet concise message as usual, enough to acknowledge the other boy's questions and ask a few of his own, mostly base on the happenings of the tennis team, though sometimes he would throw in a personal question for Oishi, who always seemed thrilled to reply. Sending the letter Tezuka snapped his laptop closed again, found the page in his current book and began to read.

_9-23-11_

_Tezuka_

_Hey, doing well I hope? As I thought the weather is really terrible, we hit a record today; it's so odd for this season! But of course we still had practice so don't worry. Our ranking matches are coming up this week, Tuesday for Fuji and Inui, Wednesday for Eiji and I, I'm sure we're going to do fine, everyone's been working really hard! Mind if I email you the results right after instead of waiting for the weekend? Your feedback is still greatly appreciated around here :] Anyway I wanted to tell you that Kaidoh is doing an excellent job as captain, but I think the freshmen are still terrified of him, and the second years for that matter…I'm not sure why he really is such a nice person... Nya! buchou! guess who! oishi went to the bathroom so ill finish this off for him :D, hoi hoi how you doin? Schools not the same without you! All your fangirls are scary nya! They started attacking me and fujiko today at lunch asking when you were coming to visit! O.O oh gotta go! Bye!_

_Love, Shuichiro and Eiji~ your best friends ever!~_

Tezuka frowned when the typing style suddenly change dramatically, really Kikumaru needed to work on his grammar, perhaps he would mention it to Oishi in his next letter. He was glad the red-head didn't make it a habit to email him often, Tezuka really didn't know how to respond to the boy's nonsense, and his illiterate style put his many years of Japanese schooling to shame. Shaking his head lightly Tezuka responded to Oishi's message only to confirm his agreement with a midweek update and commend Kaidoh's hard work.

_9-28-11 _

_Tezuka, _

_I'm glad you got my last message…Eiji told me he sent it; I hope he didn't change anything…? I just wanted to tell you how the ranking matches went…They were awesome! We all made it to regulars, though I wasn't doubting it the first place, even though it's high school now after going to national's it really seemed a bit too easy; perhaps your excellent captain abilities? :] I'll tell you the details later if you want them. _

_Take care, we miss you. _

_Oishi Shuichiro_

The ex-captain was a bit surprised by Oishi's brevity in his latest message, but he knew what the other wanted, and guessed it would be easier to provide details and would probably consume less time on Oishi's part. Reaching across his desk the brunette grabbed his phone and dialed Oishi's phone number.

_9-30-11 _

_Tezuka,_

_Hey, I know we already discussed the ranking matches over the phone yesterday...but there was just one more thing I forgot to add, though it's probably wrong and I don't want to mislead you or anything… but, from my point of view anyway, Fuji's game seemed a bit off… I know he won and everything but still…Maybe I'm just being a bit too critical, I can never tell anything about Fuji. What do you think?_

_You're Friend, _

_Oishi Shuichiro_

Tezuka frowned a bit as he finished reading Oishi's newest message; it was uncommon that Fuji was the subject of their conversations, and even rarer that the tensai was a source of anxiety for the author of the said messages. As for advice on the matter, frustratingly Tezuka drew a blank, while he would admit the honey haired boy was particularly close to him, he couldn't quite claim the same right somehow. Nothing really seemed to ever bother Seigaku's genius and really it could be anything. Instead of a real answer Tezuka simply suggested Oishi watch their friend, though not pry too much into it, for he knew the blue-eyed boy would not appreciate it, even if it was for his own good.

_10-14-11 _

_Tezuka,_

_How are you? Sorry about last week, my family and I went to Osaka over the break. :] Anyway how's school over there, you guys didn't have an autumn break right? Is it difficult? Though I'm sure you're doing fine, there's about, as Inui would say, a 99% chance you have A's in all your classes XD. I'm so glad the weather is finally getting cooler, last month as just too much, everyone was feeling it, I could tell._

…_By the way, I know it's not any of my business or anything, but have you gotten an email from Fuji lately? He seems kind of down, or tired maybe… I just wonder if maybe there's something on his mind, he hasn't said anything to me or Eiji that I know of…But perhaps to you?_

_Sincerely, Oishi Shuichiro_

Tezuka was just about to head off to bed when the blinking letter caught his eye; it had been a while since he had an update from Oishi. Replying quickly he acknowledged Oishi comments and denied receiving any mail from Fuji, which itself was a bit unusual, for the tensai normally wrote him at least every other week, if only to ramble on about cacti types and Kawamura's wasabi sushi for a page or two. Tezuka decided today, for the first time since he left the country he would be the first to email the honey haired boy, instead of just waiting and replying as he usually did.

_10-16-11_

_I nearly didn't believe it, what a surprise. An email from Tezuka! I would have assumed that someone got a hold for your computer or something, but that message was just so you after all. You're still not very tactful are you? Just teasing, you're wonderful the way you are Buchou! I wonder though what Oishi has been saying about me that has you so socially inclined this evening; though I can assure you it's nothing to worry about. I didn't even know Oishi was concerned; he's getting quite sneaky I should warn you. He's worried about you a lot too, if you're eating enough, sleeping regularly, doing homework; he really is our mother hen, ne? I don't think he worries about himself enough though, did he tell you how he sprung his ankle two weeks ago? I bet he didn't, there's my revenge I guess. No my eyes did not just gleam over sadistically so stop thinking that Tezuka! _

_So anyway, how are you? I was so surprised earlier I almost forgot my manners; I knew someday you would be a bad influence on me! How's school, how's life? Are you missing us terrible? Oh, Did you know that that small corner store started selling wasabi ice cream, you should try some next time you come home, I highly recommend it. Eiji won't taste it but you'll have some with me won't you? I look forward to it :] Well, write back soon, I miss talking to you._

_Fuji Syusuke_

Tezuka could help the small smile that crept subtly at the corners of his lips as his eyes gazed over the last of Fuji's words. Somehow he also missed hearing from the other boy, even if it was though a digital media. And he thought perhaps his next free day he would give the tensai a call, as he began to compose his reply.

So here's the first chapter I'll try to get the next out soon…


	2. 10:21:11

Letters Chapter 2

Disclaim: Don't own Prince of Tennis…That might be a good thing…

Warnings: Angst, drama. Will be BL in the future.

_10-21-11_

_Tezuka,_

_I'm sorry to bother you all the time with problems…I wish I had something good to write you…But I'm getting pretty concerned about Fuji, he still plays well and everything, but I've discussed it with Eiji and he agrees that Fuji seems to be losing weight, I mean he's always been on the slim side but I don't think he should be this thin looking. And sometimes after matched he looks terribly exhausted, though he hides it well, it's strange because he doesn't seem particularly sick or anything…Eiji's tried to get him to say something about it, were afraid he's sick or depressed or something but he won't give even the slightest hint…Now I'm not sure what to do…?_

_With Concern, _

_Oishi Shuichiro _

Frowning at Oishi's newest message Tezuka's eyes wandered toward his clock, it wouldn't be too late in Japan right now, and knowing Fuji's odd sleeping patterns the boy was sure to be up well into the night anyway. Risking the thought of appearing rude for calling after nine Tezuka dialed Fuji's number.

"Who is this?" Were the first words he physically heard from the other in the last few months, soft, smooth, so captivatingly Fuji. Tezuka caught himself hesitating and was just about to speak when the tensai's light chuckle distracted him again, "Sa…sorry I guess that was a bit rude, but really Tezuka calling me? This isn't a dream, is it?" It was slight but Tezuka could catch it; the concealed fatigue in his friend's voice, that with anybody else could have easily been blamed upon the hour but Tezuka had never once heard of Fuji sleeping before midnight.

"Hn." The dark haired boy grunted to allow Fuji to know that he was indeed on the other end, "I want to ask you something," he got right to the point, knowing Fuji would take every opportunity to tease him for his forwardness.

"Hmm? A question for me, I have to admit I'm quite curious, it's not often I get a phone call." Tezuka could almost hear the smile in the other boy's voice. When he posed his question, he could mentally see that smile vanish.

"Are you okay? Oishi and Eiji are both worried, they've talked to me about it. They said you've been losing weight." Tezuka really wished he could see the other boy's expression, Fuji was always incredibly hard to read but over the phone it was nearly impossible to know whether he was shocked or amused.

"…did they…" The tensai's voice was cryptic and Tezuka couldn't distinguish if it sounded angry or surprised, but assumed it to be the former. Fuji's next line changed his mind; "Hmmm, I really don't notice anything…" it was the pensiveness in the boy's tone that prompted Tezuka that he needed to continue. It wasn't in Fuji's nature to lie; he just rather enjoyed jumping around the truth.

"Fuji, what's wrong? Are you feeling unwell or something? I want you to tell me." The ex-captain prompted his friend on the other line, hoping somehow he would receive a straight answer from the enigmatic genius.

"Sa, you worry too much, I'm fine." came the elusive answer. Tezuka should have known better than to hope for anything more. The dark haired brunette released a sigh and Fuji sniggered at his lack of manners, "My, how uncharacteristic of Tezuka! Am I annoying you?" It was clear Fuji knew full well that he was unsatisfied by the answer given, and Tezuka knew there was no more on the subject coming.

"We worry about you." Tezuka ended the topic as Fuji wished, but not without the final blow for the boy to mole over later in the night.

"Well thank you for your concern then, but really I'm fine, nothing to worry about. Oh I have to go, Yutta's here. I'll talk to you later, ne? Call again sometime alright?" With a grunt in agreement from Tezuka's end the call disconnected, and Tezuka was left with more unanswered questions than when he called.

_10-27-11_

_Tezuka, _

_I know it's still Thursday but I have something important I need to talk to you about, but I don't know when is convenient for you. Please call me soon._

_Oishi_

Tezuka grabbed his phone as soon as he finished reading the message. Oishi never so directly prompted Tezuka to call him and the ex-captain could tell by the letters brevity and conciseness that whatever the worrisome boy wanted to discuss was serious. The subject however, Tezuka could only guess, he hadn't heard anything from Fuji, or anyone else for that matter in the past five days; but surely whatever had been bothering the tensai a week ago had gone by now, perhaps it was a tennis matter, Tezuka surely hoped his hypothesis was right for he really was no good at dealing with other people's personal problems, especially when they regarded the stubborn tensai; tennis was a much safer subject.

The phone rang several times and Tezuka nearly thought that it was going to go straight to voicemail, which would have actually relieved him, the former captain never being the ideal conversationalist. Just before Tezuka was about to pull the phone away from his ear Oishi frantic voice filtered through the phone, followed by a loud yelp from a certain hyperactive red head. "Tezuka?" Oishi's voice was almost completely muffled out by Kikumaru's incessant chatter. "Ah, Eiji! It's okay I'll handle it, so please calm down." Oishi directed away from the receiver and on to the energetic player in his company, in his mind's eye Tezuka could see the acrobat player clinging to his doubles partner determinedly, probably in an attempt to steal the phone away

"Oishi." Tezuka prompted once the line finally became quiet, and he assumed Eiji had either heeded Oishi words or the dark haired boy had moved to a more red-head free zone, the latter being more probable.

"Tezuka, thanks for calling. Things have been a bit tense around here, and Eiji's been begging me to call you all week," Oishi had a nervous hitch to his voice and Tezuka's meager hopes for something tennis related were immediately dashed.

"What is happening?" the former captain deadpanned, not wanting to delay the inevasible.

"Oh, um…" the boy on the other line hesitated briefly, "Well… it's about Fuji…I hate to pry and gossip but…I- I mean he keeps reassuring everyone that he's fine, or just tried or whatever, but we can all tell that he's not. I'm afraid that something serious might be wrong with him, he's lost weight recently and he's been looking really pale and sort of listless… and today, I think he almost fainted during practice… it was very quick so I might be wrong. Even Eiji doesn't know about this, he would freak out if I told him... It was at the end of practice when we were all going in, everyone was walking ahead and I looked back for Fuji and saw him stumble on to the fence for balance, before I even had time to think anything he was back on his feet heading towards me…I wanted to say something to him, but I just couldn't…he had that look that told me be to keep quiet...Eiji and I have both tried talking to him but he won't budge." Tezuka could hear the dejection in Oishi voice, and he couldn't help but feel bad for the boy, it was obvious he was just concerned yet getting Fuji to cooperate was no easy task.

"I'll talk to him." The bespectacled teen announced, though he could promise nothing; if the tensai was truly dead set against telling anybody what was wrong, than there really was no hope of finding out. Still he could try and he knew Oishi would at least be appeased for a while.

"Thank you Tezuka. Can you call me after if you find out anything, and tell him that we're really worried…"Oishi was thoughtful for a second then he continued, "I'll let you go then, good luck." The call ended and Tezuka only lowered his phone for a minute to dial Fuji's number before it was placed against his ear once again.

"Tezuka, to what do I owe this pleasure?" The tensai's light voice carried through the device.

"Fuji." Tezuka said as way of greeting, silently wondering exactly how he should approach the intended topic of inquiry, surely Fuji wouldn't take kindly to his prying, and it was highly likely that the said genius would simply disregard and nullify all his questions with empty words of reassurance. As if the other boy could see his momentary hesitation Fuji spoke again.

"Two calls in less than a week, I feel pretty special; don't tell me I'm not the only one, or I'll be jealous, ne." Fuji joked lightly and Tezuka wondered how dramatically different this conversation would be had they been standing face to face. With the tensai, appearance was everything, if Tezuka could see even the slightest change in the honey haired boy's expressions he would have been able to lead the conversation his way easily; like this however he would have to be tactful.

"We need to talk." He decided to set the tone first of all; Fuji needed to know he was serious and expected real answers. The way the tensai answered his next question would prove whether or not tonight's phone call would be at all productive. After a beat of silence from the other line, much to Tezuka's surprise and relief Fuji gave a sensible reply.

"Is that so? About what I wonder? Or perhaps you're just feeling talkative." While the response itself wasn't out of the ordinary for the blue eyed boy, it lacked its usual easy going feeling, alerting Tezuka that the boy indeed had something to share.

"It's about you, actually. Oishi and Eiji called me, their worried, what's going on?" This conversation started out much like their last one, but Tezuka was determined not to allow it to end the same, he would get the information from the boy somehow.

"Hmm, still going on about that? I already told you I'm f-" Fuji wasn't able to finish his thought for Tezuka uncharacteristically interrupted him, already knowing the others words.

"Oishi told me you nearly passed out at practice today, that isn't 'fine'." The former captain reported stonily leaving no room for argument.

"W-hat?" the Seigaku genius nearly stuttered catching himself quickly, but it was already too late; Tezuka had detected the surprise masked poorly within a vain attempt at ignorance. "I don't remember anything lik-"Once again Fuji was cut off mid-sentence by Tezuka's unfaltering drive for the truth.

"Have you been to see a doctor?" There was an unnerving silence for several seconds while Tezuka waited for Fuji's response, no doubt this directness was not pleasing the stubborn cerulean eyed boy.

"Sa, Tezuka you certainly are…forward tonight. I thought I would appreciate this quality a bit more." Fuji didn't sound as disappointed or angry as Tezuka thought he would be; annoyed maybe but not upset. Tezuka pushed further.

"Fuji, answer my question." He demanded in his best captain voice, figuring either three things could occur: first that Fuji would simply get fed up and hang up on him, which was unlikely given the tensai's manners; second, he would avoid the questions and Tezuka himself would end the call himself; or third, the boy would accept his friend's concern and answer.

"I haven't. There's no need…"Came Fuji's answer determined, yet almost subdued. This only proceeded to worry Tezuka further.

"If you're losing weight then it's not good for you, we're still growing you should be gaining weight. And fainting during practice… it's not like you to let your guard down like this." The dark haired brunette countered vindictively knowing the only way to get the tensai to talk was to back him into a corner.

"I already told you I didn't notice that I was losing weight. And I didn't faint." Fuji's voice was sharp, incredulous. "I don't know why Oishi told you that."

"Then what was it? And don't tell me it was nothing, Oishi wouldn't lie about something like this." Tezuka tried to keep his voice as cool and collected as possible, but found it difficult, Fuji's defensiveness raising his own. No sound came from the other line and Tezuka took a calming breath and spoke again, "Please, Fuji, tell me what's going on. I'm worried about you." He nearly didn't realize what he was saying the words came so naturally, those unspoken feelings which sudden seemed to need a voice, were finally released into the air. He knew this call wasn't just for Eiji or Oishi sake, it was for his own, and Fuji should know it too.

Fuji's sigh informed Tezuka that the other boy was indeed still listening, "I just got a bit dizzy today…" the light haired boy finally admitted quietly. And Tezuka too couldn't help by sigh silently in relief that he had been able to get the boy talking, he had nearly thought that perhaps he had been hung up on.

"Today? Has that been happening often?" Tezuka questioned quickly fearing to lose the momentum he had manager to build up.

"No, just recently, usually when the weather is really hot…or practice is really intense." Fuji sounded hesitant as if he didn't know whether to continue or pull way before he revealed too much. But there was another sigh from the other end then a short tired chuckle, "I haven't told anyone, not even my sister." Now Tezuka knew the boy would continue perhaps not freely but surely more reasonably.

"What else?" the former captain probed, wanting to get as much as the tensai was willing to spill while he could before commenting.

"Sa, I've been really tired lately, I don't have much energy even in the morning, and I've been going to sleep early too…"

Tezuka nodded before remembering the other couldn't see him, and muttered a brief, "Ah," willing the other to continue.

"Also I haven't had much of an appetite…so I guess I could have been losing weight, though I really didn't notice." When Fuji fell silent again Tezuka assumed that would be the extent of information he would be able to pry out of the boy, though he was not disappointed, this much was already more than he had been expecting. And even though it was only a few symptoms, they were enough of an indicator to the former captain that him friend should pay a visit to the clinic instead of pushing his body any further.

"Do you have some to accompany you to the clinic?" Tezuka questioned leaving no room for the other boy to refuse to go, though there was no physical way he could ensure that the tensai went he could at least get Fuji's word that he would. Fuji wouldn't be so rude as to disregard all of their concern, when he was clearly unwell and everyone knew it. "If not I'm sure Oishi would be happy too." He supplied just in case Fuji didn't recognize the order behind his words.

"No, there's no need, I'm pretty sure my sister has already scheduled an appointment for me; she's been hinting around lately." The counter tennis player replied, though Tezuka wasn't sure it was okay to trust the Tensai, although he had admitted what he was feeling bad in the first place, Tezuka supposed if he actually went that far than lying now would just be unnecessary. But perhaps Oishi still had Yutta's email lying around somewhere; surely he could ask the boy should things come down to that.

"Okay." Tezuka agreed despite his thoughts, figuring he'd give the boy the benefit of the doubt before he just assumed his reassurance to be false. "Fuji", he added, "take care of yourself" his tone losing its edge.

"Hm." Fuji hummed in agreement, then laughed lightly, "Sa, don't get a superiority complex or anything, you haven't beat me in heath yet." The boy countered jokingly. "Well I should get to bed… Ah Tezuka look how late you make me stay up! No wonder I'm so tired!" Tezuka was relieved that the boy wasn't too angry to tease, which meant Tezuka wouldn't be on the Tensai's black list for the next few weeks, always a good thing. The two exchanged a few more pleasantries before Tezuka finally set his phone onto the table next to him. And stealing a glance at the clock beside him the time read six thirty, which meant in Japan it was already one thirty in the morning, and he couldn't help but silently curse the vast time difference separating him from his friends and family.

That's it for chapter two! Feel free to tell me what you think!


	3. 10:28:11

Here is Letters Chapter 3! It took a bit longer to get out than I thought it would…Sorry busy, busy.

Disclaim: Don't own Prince of Tennis…

Warnings: Angst, drama. Will be BL in the future.

_10-28-11_

_Tezuka,_

_Thank you so much for talking to Fuji, he finally told us that he's been feeling a bit under the weather the last few days. And that he's going to the clinic Saturday, did you ask him to do that? He even sat out of practice like I asked him too, I'm so relieved…but worried as well, I mean it's pretty rare for Fuji to get sick, right… I just hope he takes it easy for a while so he can get better quickly. _

_Well in better news, regional's are coming up in just a month, our team is really strong this year, I think we're going to go far. I wish you could join us. How's the Germany team, not challenging enough for you right? XD I wonder how Kaidoh and the others back in middle school are going to do, we left a pretty big legacy and role to fill, I hope they're not too pressured. Maybe I'll go visit them for a while next week… the others will probably want to come with me; I'll send your regard too of course. :] Talk to you later,_

_Your friend, Oishi Shuichiro._

Tezuka enjoyed reading Oishi latest message, the last two weeks the boy had been obviously stressed and now he seemed to be falling back into his more tranquil state of being. He was also glad to hear that Fuji was going to heed his advice and see a doctor. He typed his friend a response quickly before starting on his homework.

_10-31-11_

_Tezuka, _

_Sorry, I can't seem to get back into my once a week habit anymore… I just wanted to give you a little update in case you don't know. Though perhaps Fuji has contacted you already? He didn't come to school today so Eiji and I got worried and gave him a call. Fuji told us he was running a fever so he stayed home and that he had another appointment during school hours so it would be easier on his sister if he just didn't go... I hope he gets well soon, it's kinda scary. It's rare for Fuji to get sick but it's even more rare that he misses school because of it. I don't think he missed class at all last year, even during flu season! Eiji and I are going to call him again later to see how he's doing. I'll write you tomorrow too if you don't mind. _

_All the Best, Oishi Shuichiro._

The message was just a few hours old; Oishi had probably written it right after school. Briefly Tezuka wondered if the golden pair had already contacted Fuji with their questions. It would only be around eight in Japan, Tezuka confirmed glancing at his wrist watch. He still had twenty minutes left for lunch, giving Fuji a call of his own couldn't hurt. Flipping out his cell phone, he was suddenly glad he decided to bring his laptop to school today; the last thing he wanted was to have to call the other boy late at night like the last time.

There were more rings than usual. Fuji was generally quite prompt at answering his phone, but eventually the tensai's muffled sleepy voice filled the phone, "Aah? Tez-ka?" his words were punctuated by a soft yawn. "Oh, wow. Sorry about that, I'm tired I guess." The boy on the other line apologized and Tezuka immediately felt bad for bothering him, Fuji sounded exhausted.

"Sorry if I woke you," Tezuka supplied, figuring since Fuji was already up now they might as well continue the conversation.

"No, it's fine. I had to get up in a minute for dinner and to do homework anyway," Fuji reassured though Tezuka had a hard time believing him.

Figuring he should get straight to the point and allow Fuji to return to bed promptly he questioned, "What happened at the clinic?" The other line when silent for a spell and an uneasy feeling blossomed in the pit of the former captain's stomach. Though he couldn't quite place where it came from.

"Sa, I had to have some blood work done…" Fuji spoke, quiet and distastefully.

There was something besides mere fatigue and inconvenience behind Fuji's words and Tezuka found the discrepancy alarming. "What did the doctor say? Did you get any results?" Tezuka probed, not liking the other boy's hesitance. When Fuji didn't answer Tezuka prompted him again, "Fuji", unable to stand the mystery lingering in the air.

Finally Fuji spoke, "I…" he began then faulted again as if pressed for words. The nervous knot in Tezuka's stomach sank further, somehow he knew he wasn't going to like whatever the genius was about to reveal. Fuji may have enjoyed being elusive and vague, but he was never hesitant. It was obvious something serious had happened. "…I haven't told anyone yet…Are you sure you want to know? I will happily pledge that ignorance is truly bliss." Fuji stated off-handedly, and Tezuka could almost see the boy's protective walls rising up around him. He would not have it.

"Don't be ridiculous Fuji, tell me what's wrong," Tezuka nearly demanded. Whatever it was Fuji had it would in no way change the way he felt about the boy. There was no way Tezuka would turn away from a friend in need.

"Tezuka…" Fuji said softly, sadly, as if he had heard the ex-captains thoughts. "I'm afraid it's quite serious…I have-… they told me it's Leukemia…" Tezuka swore he heard Fuji's voice tremble just slightly, "Tezuka…I have cancer." Absolutely speechless, Tezuka felt his thoughts crash to an abrupt halt, words wrenched straight out of his throat. Surely Fuji would not joke about something this serious, but this couldn't be true, it had to be a lie. Fuji was always healthy, this couldn't be right. Denial hit Tezuka in full force. Subconsciously the captain was holding his breath waiting for the 'just kidding' or 'got you' from the other end. Something, anything, that would make that horrid statement untrue, yet he knew there was none coming; no, Fuji was serious. Absolutely, terrible serious. Of all the times for the genius to finally open up, completely and honestly, it had to about something never in his entire life had Tezuka wanted or imagined hearing. And for the first time in his life, Tezuka did not know what to do. He had no control over the situation and it made him angry. At himself, Fuji or the cancer he did not pause to reason.

"I know I was shocked too…I never would have thought…I know they always say it could happen to anyone but…I-I just never expected it to happen to me…" Fuji continued much to Tezuka surprise. It seemed Fuji really needed to vent at the moment, and Tezuka would not blame him for it. He wanted to say something, anything, some form of assurance but the words were jammed in his throat. Nothing seemed fitting. What do you tell someone in this situation? For the first time Tezuka suddenly wished he had Oishi's calming comforting nature.

Tezuka settled with a, "You will get better," he wasn't even sure himself whether it was a statement or a question. He supposed it was both, he just felt complied to say something. His heart was pounding oddly against his ribs, unpleasantly so.

"Yeah…" Fuji replied though his tone was a bit more doubtful than Tezuka wanted to hear. Yet, of course the other boy would be frightened. There was no way the tensai was taking this news well, nobody could. "The doctor wants to start treatment as soon as possible, but my mother is abroad right now… She needs to give her consent for…it…" Tezuka's rapid heartbeat gained a frantic edge as Fuji's perpetually sound voice wavered with the unusual influx of emotions, "Sorry…I'm not really myself right now. There are so many things running through my head… I don't think I've ever been this confused…and really I'm kind of terrified…" The words lost strength as Fuji continued, transforming into uncertain hardly audible murmur. When an uneven intake of breath past though the phone an irrepressible shiver ran down Tezuka's spine. Fuji was not the emotional type and it was startling to hear such trepidation from the boy. For a moment Tezuka wondered how he would react were he in Fuji's place. To suddenly find out you were terribly sick with something potentially fatal. He forced the dreadful thought away; he didn't want to think about it. Fuji was a strong person, if anyone could pull though this it was the tensai, and perhaps he needed to hear it himself.

"Fuji, you're strong, you'll get over this," The former captain announced as if it were fact. The words were for Fuji's sake just as much as his own. Nothing could happen to his friend, this type of thing didn't happen, Fuji couldn't die. How could this be true? Reality suddenly seemed too cruel.

Despite his own uncertainties his words actually seemed to calm the boy on the other line a bit. Tezuka heard a few deep breaths and when Fuji spoke again his voice no longer sounded so precariously close to panic.

"Thank you…for listening. It must be strange to sudden hear all these personal things, sorry to make you uncomfortable." Fuji answered; there was a dull lull in the soft voice as if the words were being smothered by some intangible force and Fuji's heavy breaths sounded painfully strained.

"You didn't. I might not be the best person to talk to about this kind of stuff, especially since you have your family, but if you ever need to talk I'll always be ready to listen, okay?" Tezuka announced with an almost cliché seriousness. It still seemed like such a small gesture to give to his longtime friend, yet it was the most he was able to offer from such a distance. He was still surprised that Fuji had revealed so much of himself, especially at such a sensitive time. It really showed just how much this was affecting him. Still Tezuka was glad, this was not something that could be bottled inside and hidden under that carefully crafted smile. Fuji needed support, understanding, and Tezuka was more than happy to be that listening ear.

"Wow Tezuka, how noble. Promise me, ne?" The boy on the other line prompted and Tezuka couldn't help the small smile that threatened to change his stony expression at hearing such Fuji-like banter.

"Of course," He quickly supplied completely serious. He heard Fuji hum in gratitude through the phone, this seemed to please Fuji more than he thought it would. Yet surely he would feel more comfortable talking to his brother or sister about such personal matters? As if the blue eyed boy read his thoughts he spoke on the matter.

"I think I would die of embarrassment if I had to talk to Yuuta about it," In no way could Tezuka fathom why he would feel this way. Sure the two brothers had their share of problems but there was no room for embarrassment in this issue. Before Tezuka thought to deeply about it Fuji continued, "I mean he's already taller than me, if I told him I was scared of something I would just lose all my superiority as an older brother."

"Fuji…" Tezuka scolded, knowing the tensai would understand that his reasoning was ridiculous to say the least. Without a doubt his fears were warranted.

"You don't have siblings Tezuka so you don't understand; this is a very important matter," Tezuka swore he could hear Fuji's smile slipping back into place, and he felt a bit accomplished for being able to lift the boy's spirit. "But really Yuuta's so sensitive he'll worry too much about it," Fuji revealed, and Tezuka could only think that it was natural, of course. While the boy might not have liked to admit it, it was clear to all that Fuji Yuuta cared for his older brother. But it was also so like Fuji not to want to worry this younger brother.

"You should try talking to him; it might make him happy to know you can confide in him," Tezuka suggested, though he really couldn't say much on the matter. After all Fuji was right and he really didn't have a clue as to how to deal with siblings or with cancer for that matter. Just thinking of the disease made Tezuka's frown deepen. It sounded so foreign and strange, notorious and deadly. He fought the thoughts building and cluttering the space in his mind. A noise from Fuji reminded Tezuka of their conversation. He couldn't be sure if it was of rejection or agreement, then came a drawn out sighed, "Oh, no, I don't know how I'm going to be able to tell everyone… Eiji and Oishi…they are going to freak out. Taka-san, he'll be distraught."

Truthfully Tezuka hadn't even spared a thought to his other teammates, but Fuji was right the group probably would not handle this very well. On the other hand Fuji really shouldn't have been worrying about the other boys; he had enough to think about.

"The will be fine," It wasn't a direct lie, they would have to accept the truth eventually and he knew they would all rally around Fuji until he was well again. "I'll inform them if you want." Tezuka suggested hoping to lessen Fuji's burden in any way he could.

"No, it's fine, I'll do it, at least those three…they would probably feel betrayed if they had to hear it second hand…" Fuji's words were growing increasingly airy, wavering with an effort that should not be needed. Uneasiness pricked Tezuka's consciousness and he wondered just how far Fuji was pushing himself already.

"Okay then," There was no way Tezuka could allow this to continue. Fuji was obviously not feeling well, "You should get some rest now, call me whenever."

"Hmm, careful I might just take you up on that offer Tezuka," Fuji chuckled good naturedly, then added, "Good night," followed by an uncharacteristically hesitant, "thanks for tonight."

"Good night Fuji, sleep well," Tezuka bid his friend good wishes and hung up the phone. Pulling off his glasses the former captain pinched the bridge of his nose. Without Fuji directly on the other end of the line and with a foreign school surrounding him it suddenly made the news he just heard surreal. He had a hard time comprehending the fact that he still had a life to attend to, far removed from his suffering friend and it made him feel all the more homesick. Cancer, he had never really given the disease much thought before. He knew it was serious, of course, the infamous stigma; that which everybody feared. It had always seemed like some horrible story far removed from his own life- yet Fuji had it; one of his closest friends. How was he supposed to react, what should he do, how did Fuji feel about it? He had no answers and to be honest the complexity scared him. Tezuka was a man of minimalism enjoying difficulty in terms of tennis matches not emotions. Hours would be needed in order for him to organize his thoughts; unfortunately that was not an option.

Responsibility forced Tezuka to look down at his watch and he was shocked to find that their call had lasted the better half of the hour and class had already started a while ago. Stiffly Tezuka proceed to his classroom; thoughts buzzing, heavy with Fuji's voice. All he could do was hope that this was anything save for what he expected it to be and that Fuji would overcome this with the grace and superiority in which he did everything else.

Thanks for reading. Corrections, comments, suggestions welcomed!


	4. 11:2:11

Letters Chapter 4

Disclaim: I do not own Prince of Tennis…

Warnings: Angst, drama. Will be BL in the future.

_11-2-11_

_Tezuka,_

_Oh Fuji…I-I can't believe it… I really don't know what to say to him… I feel terrible Tezuka. He told me he talked to you already, what did you say? He seems so calm about it… I can't image how. I don't think it has really hit Eiji yet, he probably doesn't even know what Leukemia is…but I'm kinda glad, he's a good support for Fuji right now. The last thing Fuji needs is everyone panicking…though I admit I nearly did. I've never known anyone with cancer before; he's going to be okay right?_

With concern, Oishi Shuichiro.

Tezuka read the message waiting for him when he got home and was tremendously relieved by it. It seemed their reaction hadn't been as bad as he was expecting. And he was also extremely glad the ever cheerful Kikumaru would be there for Fuji, of anyone the acrobat knew how to make people forget their troubles and relax.

_(11-8-11)_

Finally, nearly a week later, there was a message from Fuji, and Tezuka haphazardly tossed his stuff down in favor of reading the letter.

_11-8-11_

_Hey Tezuka, sorry I wanted to call but our schedules aren't very compatible and I have to get to bed early tonight. My mother returned home yesterday and finalized all the paperwork, I have to be admitted into the hospital for my first round of chemo tomorrow… They're making me take a leave of absence from school, though they didn't tell me how long, I have a bad feeling it's going to be awhile though… Everything is so formal… it's unnerving. I don't know what to expect tomorrow but the doctor told me the first session is generally the worst and so I admit I'm a bit nervous. I'll try to get a hold of you tomorrow, but for now good night, wish me luck, ne. _

_Fuji Syusuke_

Tezuka's fingers flew over the keyboard as he typed his response, even though he knew the tensai had gone to bed hours ago and wouldn't get it until morning. He just had to wish the boy well as soon as possible. As he sent the message he couldn't help but reread the shorter boy's message with regret, wishing he could be standing by Fuji's side instead of staring at his words from thousands of miles away.

(11-9-11)

The next day no news came from Fuji. The day after that as well, Tezuka's inbox remained dreadfully void of any messages from his honey haired friend. Tezuka had a hard time keeping himself patient, it was strange, he had gone weeks in the past without a single word from Seigaku's genius, yet now he could hardly stand a day. He should have known Fuji wouldn't be able to message him while in the hospital. He may have known little about cancer treatments but what he had learned from a few quick internet searches, were far from comforting. Which only made him long for information all the more.

It wasn't until the third day without information that Tezuka received mail from an unlikely sender, Fuji Yuuta.

_11-10-11_

_Tezuka-buchou,_

_Hello buchou, sorry for contacting you all of a sudden, it's weird, I know…Aniki made me promise to mail you guys, so... He told me to tell you that he's fine and not to worry. I don't really know if he's lying or not about that, my mother doesn't let me visit very long and he mostly just sleeps even when I'm there. Mom won't let him use his phone... That's why I have to do it. She's being really adamant that he gets as much rest as possible, so he can't talk to anyone. But he's being released tomorrow so he'll probably get a hold of something to reach you guys…Well have a good night._

_Fuji Yuuta_

Tezuka wrote the boy back a quick thank you for the information and well wishes for the younger Fuji to pass on to his brother. Silently he wondered what the younger boy was going through. Although it was in a different way from his brother, Fuji Yuuta was also a master at shoving his personal feelings to the side and masking his emotions. Especial regarding anything concern for his older brother. Tezuka let the thought drift away, the Fuji family was indeed a complex one, and he could easily spend the entire night pondering the thoughts behind their actions.

(11-12-11)

It was around ten thirty Saturday morning, after Tezuka had finished getting ready for the day where he had a friendly tennis match to look forward to, that he checked his phone to see a missed call from Fuji. Granted the call was only about a half an hour old, Tezuka hastily dialed his friend's number.

"…Hmmm? Tezuka, how pleasant," Fuji's low slightly raspy voice greeted dreamily. The strain and weariness had Tezuka wondering whether the boy was completely lucid or not, yet regardless he spoke.

"Fuji," he greeted, "How are you?"

There was a light huff from the other end then some muffled shuffling before Fuji's light tired words began again, "Oh, I really don't want to talk about that…but, I guess that's what Tezuka wants to hear, ne? To hear me talk…about things…" Fuji sounded as if any second the phone would slip from his hand and he would be asleep. Tezuka knew for sure that the boy wasn't nearly as coherent as he hoped. It was alarming to hear Fuji anything short of articulate, though if it was just fatigue bogging him down then Tezuka was extremely grateful. There could be far worst reactions. Still the former captain could only guess at Fuji's true state.

"Chemo's pretty terrible, ne…I'm just glad to be back home, but I'm so tired all I can do is sleep all the time…it's the worst." For what was neither the first nor probably the last, Tezuka wished this conversation was not over the phone. The ill tensai's voice was trembling and hardly above a whisper. Tezuka would do anything to be able to judge Fuji's condition person. To offer real comfort, that didn't require the strain this was obviously putting on the boy.

"Rest is good for your body, if you're tired you should sleep," Tezuka advised, it was a general statement that included this moment as well as the future. Somewhere in the back of his mind Tezuka wondered how many times the boy had probably already been told the same thing.

"That reminds me… I get two weeks of rest before my next treatment… I'm going to…" Fuji trailed off as if he lost his train of thought. "Um, oh, that will be restful, ne?" The boy's words were beginning to slur and it was becoming terrible obvious how disjointed his thoughts were, "Tez-ka, can you… lets…saaa…sorry…"

"Fuji are you okay?" Tezuka couldn't help but be worried by the tensai's sudden inability to articulate. True the boy could just be falling asleep but what if it was something more worrisome? There was a muffled noise from Fuji's side and Tezuka ventured to prompt the honey-haired boy again, "Fuji?"

"Tezuka-buchou?" Fuji's younger brother suddenly had the phone, "Sorry, stupid Aniki fell asleep…" the boy answered Tezuka's question, his hushed tone informing the former captain that he was all too conscious of his brother's need to rest.

"No it's fine. Just give him my regard when he gets up," the bespectacled boy announced, earning a quick affirmative from the boy before ending the call. As he slipped the phone back into his pocket a fresh wave of remorse passed thought him. Hopes that Fuji would somehow manage to be of the lucky few that did not experience the unfortunate side effects successfully dashed. He knew nothing. Nothing that could help Fuji at all. Never in his life had Tezuka Kunimitsu felt so utterly useless.

_11-12-11_

_Tezuka, _

_Hey, how are you? I think everyone is still having a bit of trouble to adjusting to everything with Fuji. He was released from the hospital yesterday but we weren't allowed to see him… Yuuta told us their mom is being really careful, apparently the medicine Fuji has to take really lowers his immune system so they have to be cautious about germs and stuff. And the chemo really wears him out… I understand completely, of course, though I still wished we could have visited for a minute, just to make sure he's okay… Eiji's pretty upset; I think he's just realizing how serious Fuji's illness is. But the good news is Yuuta said that their mom will probably let up in a few days and we'll be able to see him, I'm sure he needs us as much as we need him. _

_Hopeful, Oishi Shuichiro._

(11-13-11)

Tezuka was just settling down for some water after a particularly long rally with a friend he met on the courts when he heard his cell phone buzzing from the pocket of his tennis bag. Fishing the device out he gestured to his opponent that he would be gone a moment before walking off the tennis court and putting the mobile to his ear.

"Fuji."

"I'm really sorry about yesterday. I totally fell asleep, I'm so embarrassed," the said boy started with a light chuckle. Already Tezuka could tell he was faring much better than yesterday. That was a tremendous relief.

"Don't worry about it," Tezuka supplied seriously. As long as Fuji was feeling better that was all that mattered.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen often, ne. To be honest I can't even remember what we talked about, I just vaguely remember you calling then I woke up this morning and Yuuta told me he had to hang up for me…" the boy spoke sheepishly. Knowing Fuji, as casual as he sounded about it now, having no control over his actions had probably greatly upset him.

"I don't mind, how are you feeling today?" Tezuka questioned purposefully staying away from their last conversation and the question of therapy, in a hope to keep the boy's seemingly good spirit up.

"Much better than yesterday that's for sure. I really wasn't expecting to be so drained, I think the stairs to my room almost did me in." At Tezuka disapproving silence Fuji quickly added, "That was a joke. Too soon?" and laughed. Tezuka just shook his head silently, as morbid as the statement was the bespectacled boy couldn't help but reveal in the fact the Fuji was feeling up too joking. That had to be a good sign.

"Sa, but my mom won't let me out of bed save to use the restroom, and she won't let anyone come over. It's so boring. I don't know what I'm going to do when Yuuta goes back to school. He offered to take the week off to stay with me, isn't that sweet!" Fuji gushed and Tezuka grunted signaling the other to continue, "But I told him to go back, there is no reason we should both get behind in our studies… Plus it's too weird having him fuss over me all the time. I can tell he's pretty freaked out about this whole thing…I think he's afraid to touch me, as if he were to get to close I'd break or something…" The tensai admitted dejectedly and Tezuka knew this was bothering the boy terribly, for of all the things he never wanted was to appear fragile in front of others, especially his younger brother.

"I think my mom is just making it worst, she's convince I'll die if I get a cold, and I'm pretty sure she's already sterilized the entire house like four times. I know they're just worried but I would feel better if they just acted normally." Fuji's words stirred something uneasy within Tezuka. The necessity of Fuji's mother's cleaning. The fact that something as minor as a cold really could be the limit of Fuji's body's ability to cope.

"They still need time to get used to it, it's a significant change. They are just trying to do what is best for you, so you should tell them how you feel." The dark haired boy suggested not surprised in the least by Fuji's mother's actions. Surely his would do the same. In fact he would probably do the same. Still Tezuka felt as if his words were insincere; he could easily say that everyone would get over it but he himself, as far removed as possible, wasn't even the slightest bit used to it. Though he still hoped Fuji would speak to his family on the matter, he at least knew that Fuji's wishes, on a reasonable level, were top priority.

"Yeah I guess… It's hard though, I'll probably just let them fuss for a little while. I'm sure they'll get it out of… their system..." Fuji's voice suddenly thinned out and Tezuka could hear the boy's breath grow sharper and irregular. Concern filled him immediately and he was just about to question when he heard Fuji mutter something incomprehensible under his breath. Then there was a thud, the patter of feet, the slam of a door, and finally silence. Tezuka didn't bother calling out this time for he knew Fuji was no longer on the other end, yet his mind was burning with wonder on what strange occurrence had interrupted the tensai, he obviously hadn't fallen asleep this time.

Nothing happen for a long while. Minutes seemed to drag on like hours as he waited, and after a while the former captain debated whether or not he should stay on the line for the azure eyed boy to return. He could hardly hang up without some type of reassurance, yet if this was serious then perhaps he needed to end the call and get Fuji's brother on the line to check on the tensai. Tezuka tried to calm himself. He didn't want to seem paranoid and there was a chance that Fuji would not enjoy his prying.

Glancing up looking for a distraction he found that his tennis opponent had conveniently found another player to fill his place. So he really didn't have to worry about time. With that thought in mind the former captain decided to wait out the antagonizing silence. Waiting either for Fuji to return or the call to be ended, whichever came first.

There was another good five or six minutes of silence before sound began to creep though the other line in the form of distant voices, "'Sorry Yuuta, thanks...' 'Want me to get you something to drink?' '…Just water please…'" It was easy to determine the speakers. There was light slow shuffling after that and he assumed Fuji had gotten back onto his bed. Finally Fuji's voice was directed to him once again, "Oh, Tezuka! Are you still there?" The bespectacled boy grunted in response and Fuji continued, "Wow…We can't seem to have a proper conversation can we?" The boy said lightly, yet there was neither mirth nor energy left in his voice, and he sounded decidedly more miserable then ten minutes ago.

"It's fine, are you okay?" Tezuka questioned with veiled concern, not wanting Fuji to clam up because he knew he was worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't ask for any details though. I just got a bit nauseous and it wasn't very pleasant..." Fuji remarked openly, surprising Tezuka with his honesty. In retrospect he had been expecting Fuji to hide much more of his illness but he actually seemed to be pretty free about it, unless these were just the things he couldn't hide. "…Tezuka I have to go. My mom's back… I'll talk to you later, okay?" For some reason Tezuka felt like Fuji was just making that excuse for his sake. He accepted either way, if Fuji didn't initiate the end of the call Tezuka would have. Despite the genius' attempt to keep the conversation upbeat his trampled tone betrayed his weakness. The bespectacled teenager bid Fuji goodbye before ending the call.

Once free Tezuka tried to get back into the game but simply couldn't keep his thoughts from wandering to how Fuji was doing. The phone was really a poor indication in every way.

"Yo! What's up Kunimitsu?" His opponent called when he allowed his service game to slip. It was very unlike him to allow distractions to affect his tennis. "Who were you talking to? Mom? She's not cutting your budget is she!" the tall light haired teenager joked casually as he lobbed the ball over the net.

"It was a friend," Tezuka reported concisely, still a bit caught off guard by the openness of westerners, but not wanting to be rude by ignoring the boy's question.

"Oh, that's rare I don't usually see you talking on the phone. Someone special?" The blonde pressed with a lopsided grin.

Without conscious thought the word slipped from his mouth, "Yes," and at the slight widening of the other boy's eyes, Tezuka wondered if perhaps saying that had a different connotation in Germany than in Japan.

"Oh, cool," the boy said scrutinizing the way Tezuka severed the ball again, "Something wrong then? You're totally distracted, and you look tense," he added, easily returning the ball.

Tezuka hesitated for a moment. He was never the type to hide things that bothered him, but he wondered whether Fuji would mind if he spoke about it. Figuring the teen before him wouldn't pry too much, and no harm would come from sharing Tezuka spoke, "My friend is sick."

"Aw, that sucks," the blonde's smile faded for a second but was quickly replaced with a sly one, "wow, I never really pegged you as the comforting type. I guess even scary serious guys like you have a soft spot!" After that comment Tezuka took the game back over four straight points.


	5. 11:15:11

Letters Chapter 5

Disclaim: I do not own Prince of Tennis…

Warnings: Angst, drama. Will be BL in the future.

_11-15-11_

_Tezuka_

_Hey, are you doing well? I just wanted to write you a quick message to tell you that Eiji and I were allowed to visit with Fuji today :] Eiji was so excited when I got the call from Fuji asking if we could come over. Apparently his mother and sister both have work after four on Tuesdays so we were able to keep him company after practice for a while. I'm so glad we were able to finally see him; he seems to be coping well, he's still the same old Fuji… But Tezuka, to be honest it was a bit shocking to see him like that… he just looks so…sick. I never thought I would have to see him like this, I just hope he is able to recover quickly._

_Sincerely, Oishi Shuichiro. _

Glancing over to the small clock in the corner of his computer Tezuka was disheartened to see that it was already five in the afternoon, too late to get a hold of the tensai now. The bespectacled boy had restricted their phone calls to no later than nine, Japan time, to ensure that he was never the cause of Fuji neglecting sleep. When he thought about it however, besides the weekends, this arrangement allowed only for calls either early in the day before school or during lunch break for Tezuka. He found it strange that now for some reason he suddenly felt the need to ensure that he had proper calling times set aside. These new changes in Fuji's life were catching up with Tezuka too, thousands of miles away. Now he waited and even checked periodically for calls from Fuji, something he would have never done in the past.

(11-16-11)

The next morning Tezuka had mail awaiting his attention.

_11-16-11_

_I would have just called but email is just so convenient! I don't have to worry about disrupting your day :] Plus I don't have too much to share today anyway and I'm sleepy. Everything's pretty much the same here; I sleep, I read, I lay around, I'm so bored! Xp Yesterday was fun though, I convinced my mom to allow Oishi and Eiji to come babysit me for a while, she had work and won't let me stay alone…Saa I feel like a kid again…But at least I had some contact with other people! Its claustrophobic being locked in the house all day. Hopefully she'll allow it again next week, she really has nothing to worry about with Oishi around, he'd make a ridiculously good nurse…or wife XD Really I had to tell him to calm down about a million times. But that was expected from our mother hen, I'm more worried about Eiji though. I think it's hard for him to accept, he was really subdued and hesitant…like Yuuta, afraid to come too close…Saa, and it makes me think I must look quite terrible. I know I'm a mess… I guess it will take a while before things calm down again. Well, I'll write or call later, ja._

_Fuji Syusuke._

Tezuka had to put off writing his response for he had to leave for class, but packed his laptop to take with him. Surly he could spare the ten minutes necessary to reply in literature class. People brought their laptops for note-taking anyway so there was no way the teacher would find out. Suddenly Tezuka frowned at his own thoughts, wondering when responding to Fuji's messages had become important enough for him to consider neglecting his school work. Scolding himself lightly, knowing Fuji would disapprove as well; Tezuka placed his laptop back on to his desk and left the room.

(11-19-11)

Tezuka had just finished eating lunch when his cell phone rang. It was Saturday and he was currently sitting across his classmate, one Benjamin Zimmer whom he'd had a match with last week. Benjamin made no attempts to hide his curiosity and eyed him slyly. A grin slid across the boy's face, which strongly reminded Tezuka of a certain red-headed hyperactive tennis player, as he motioned Tezuka off with a wave of his hand. Quietly the bespectacled boy excused himself and only vaguely heard the aforementioned blonde haired teen gossiping with the other tennis players gathered for lunch. Leaning against a wall just around the corner, Tezuka answered the call.

"Ah, Tezuka," The said boy had to consciously stifle the twitch of his lips upward at hearing the tensai's voice. "Sorry if I'm bothering you," Fuji continued, "are you free right now? It's like what, one over there?"

"One fifteen and yes, I'm free," Tezuka responded briefly. He had only gotten two other messages from the sandy-haired boy, and no phone calls in the past week, in this case his classmates could go without his presences for a few minutes.

"You're lying aren't you, what are you up too, playing tennis?" Fuji suddenly asked and Tezuka made a mental note that Fuji was still as perceptive as always.

"No, I just finished lunch,"

"Oh, are you eating out?" Tezuka vaguely wondered what Fuji was getting at, usually the boy allowed him to remain relatively silent though out their conversations injecting only when he felt the need instead of being prompted to answer questions. Fuji obviously had something he was getting at.

Skeptically Tezuka replied, "Yes…"

"With your friends right? You know it's rude to leave your friends to talk on the phone," The blue eyed genius concluded, playfully scolding the stoic boy. Tezuka didn't wonder how Fuji knew he was with company, he just accepted it. In the meantime he was too distracted by how much better Fuji sounded in comparison to their previous two calls.

"They know how to entertain themselves," he reinstated that he was indeed free to speak; still not quite grasping the cause behind Fuji's questions.

Fuji seemed to accept for he continued on, "Saa… you never mentioned making new friends. Don't forget about us, ne?" The genius's silvery laugh made Tezuka's heart flutter a bit; it was the most wonderful noise. He never thought he would long for Fuji's laughter as much as he had been. Tezuka opted for a noncommittal grunt and he took a moment to reorganize his thoughts while he waited for Fuji to speak again.

"Hmm, I'll take that as, 'Of course I won't! You guys are my most precious irreplaceable friends I'm so lucky to have you all!' okay?" Fuji teased jovially, and by the tone of his voice it was hard for Tezuka to believe that the other was really was sick at all. As for what the tensai was talking about, he couldn't even begin to imagine saying anything even remotely close to those words. Yet even without truly understanding Tezuka knew the words were true, their bonds ran deep throughout the entire team. It was a Seigaku thing. Even with some of the former regulars abroad, they were all Seigakuians at heart.

After another grunt from Tezuka, Fuji continued again, "Well I'll get to the point so you can get back soon. I just wanted to tell you about the lovely day I had to day." Tezuka accented, reminding Fuji that his friend were not waiting, before listening quietly for the boy's story to begin.

"I got to go out today, I was so happy. And it turned out to be an amazing day; if only you and Echizen could have been here it would have been perfect. All the old regulars got together, and I had Yuuta to myself all day! We just went to eat at Taka-san's place then saw a new English movie… I forgot the name already...It was just so nice to go out with everyone again, I got so use to it, a little over a week without it and I don't know what to do with myself. I don't know how you manage being so far way."

Tezuka pondered Fuji's words for a minute before answering honestly, "It's hard," still he knew it was nowhere near as difficult Fuji had it. To be within contact of everyone yet physically unable to be with them. That wasn't something Tezuka was familiar with in the slightest.

He heard Fuji hum lightly in acknowledgement before speaking again, "I don't think I could do it…I'm pretty sure I'd just go crazy. Without being able to see everyone like this. I guess I'm just too sentimental to leave the country," Fuji chuckled lightly. Despite his words, however, Tezuka couldn't help but think that Fuji would really excel abroad; the boy was a people person. His train of thought somehow had him wishing that Fuji had come with him to Germany with him. Perhaps then things would have turned out differently. No, the former captain shook the thoughts from his head quickly; there was no good in thinking such things that could not be possible. In fact there was the possibility that traveling could have made Fuji's condition a lot worse.

"You should try studying abroad in the future, you might enjoy it," Tezuka said instead, "You meet very interesting people."

Talking to Fuji about the future just seemed right for some reason, calming.

Over the phone he heard Fuji give a hum of consideration, "I have always wanted to travel to France…but for no longer than a few weeks," he added thoughtfully.

"Hey Tezuka," Fuji changed the topic suddenly, "that was a pretty big compliment you just gave your new friends." Tezuka had to think back to his last words to recall what the tensai was referring too. The word 'interesting'. He supposed he had never been good at flowery descriptions or nice words, interesting was as about as close to a compliment as his new 'friends' would get. They were interesting, great tennis players, and able to kept his mind off things at home which he had no control over. Yet he had a hard time calling them friends, he could never feel as close to them as he had the regulars. Seigaku would always be his team.

"I bet you never talk about us, huh?" Fuji accurately assessed. It wasn't as though he never spoke about his old team, just nothing personal. It was embarrassing somehow, like speaking about old family memories.

For some reason Fuji did not sound upset about the team's lack of mention around Tezuka's new acquaintances that could be assumed by the silence. In fact the boy on the other line chuckled lightly, "It's okay though, I know how you get when talking about personal issues. We're just so close to you, ne. Talking about us is nearly as personal as telling them what kind of underwear you're wearing." Tezuka's eyebrows furrowed at the odd analogy, Fuji's insight and abnormal choice of wording was still as affluent as ever. The bespectacled boy merely grunted at the statement. While it was true sharing his thoughts about his team displayed a deep level of himself; he wasn't sure why his undergarments had to play a role.

"Ne, Tezuka, what kind of underwear are you wearing?" Fuji sprung the question that completely derailed Tezuka's perfectly logically train of thought.

"Fuji," The captain snapped, reprimanding his friend. They were not about to talk that.

At the rebuke Fuji just laughed, the strangest things entertained the tensai. "Sa, sorry. It's just you hadn't said anything in such a long time I thought you weren't listening anymore." Fuji defended though Tezuka knew the sandy haired genius didn't expect him to believe that. Apparently the boy thought he was thinking too much and that called for a distraction, Tezuka had to admit it did the job.

"But really you should open up to people a bit more. I'm wearing blue boxers Ne-san bought me… See if you say it casually it's not embarrassing anymore." Tezuka had to consciously fight the heat rising to his cheeks at Fuji's next distractor, which true to the boy's words was said without a hint of humiliation. Tezuka knew Fuji had a point to all of his words yet the meaning of this conversation was becoming increasingly difficult to uncover. The former captain knew the other boy wanted him to be closer to his new friends; the question that he didn't want to think about was why.

Tezuka released a soft sigh; Fuji didn't seem keen on starting up a new subject. Exacerbated the refined teen pushed the glasses on the bridge of his nose up a bit higher, a nervous habit, before he finally gave Fuji what he was looking for, agreement. "I'm wearing gray boxers…" He could hardly believe he said that out loud, and he could only hope Fuji didn't somehow manage to record the anomaly, though he wouldn't put it passed the genius.

"Mm hm," Fuji gave a satisfied hum, "It is Saturday after all…" He announced pensive, as if that made all the sense in the world. Tezuka said nothing, his mind itching to know why Fuji would possible know his clothing lay out, yet mouth incapable of forming a coherent sentence. After a beat of silence Fuji cracked, "I'm kidding!" He hardly got out before his words were dissolved into a fit of laugher.

"Hey Kunimitsu!" One of the boys from the table suddenly called out to him, and he realized a few others were staring as well. There wasn't a question as to whether or not they heard his little declaration.

Fuji seemed to hear the other boys calling, for he announced, "Well I should let you get back," the tensai was still chuckling and suddenly Tezuka didn't feel so completely foolish. If it made Fuji laugh so light heartedly, be it at the price of his dignity, Tezuka didn't regret it. "Take care, ne? Talk to you later." The tensai concluded.

"Hn. You too, bye." Tezuka threw in as the call was ended. Placing his phone back into his pants pocket Tezuka took in a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and returned to the table of teenage boys.

"Have a nice chat Kunimitsu?" One of the guys teased.

"Man I'm so jealous!" Another commented and Tezuka's frowned, having one of your closest friend ill was anything but something to be jealous over. Still he remained silent; this still wasn't exactly something he was ready to share.

_11-22-11_

_Hey Tezuka, well tomorrow's Wednesday… my next session of chemo…can't say I'm particularly looking forward to it… My mom made me stay in bed like all day today to 'rest up' for it. Oishi and Eiji were able to come over again though, and I got up for that, don't tell my mom :} We had some fun. :] I probably won't be able to tell you how it goes tomorrow but I was told I wouldn't have to stay at the hospital overnight this time so that's a good thing. Talk to you again soon._

_Fuji Syusuke._

Sorry for the long wait, didn't have much time to update during the holidays. I hope you enjoyed, feel free to tell me what you think.


	6. 11:25:11

Letters Chapter 6

Disclaim: I do not own Prince of Tennis…

Warnings: Angst, drama. Will be BL in the future.

~Sorry for the slow update, holidays and new classes to settled into but expect more soon. :]

_11-25-11_

_Hey Tezuka, gosh it's been a while since I've given you a tennis update, huh? Well, we played against Hyotei High today; they're good. I'm glad it was just a practice round for the Regional's…We'll have to train harder for the next few weeks if we want to secure the win. I think everyone was kinda depending on Fuji for a sure win, but he had to be taken out so suddenly some people are freaking out a little bit. We'll do our best as all ways though and win for you and Fuji since you guys can't be with us._

_Regarding Fuji…I know he told us not to worry about him…and that he might not be able to contact us on his treatment days but, I can't help it really, especially after three days with no news…You haven't heard from him have you? Maybe I'll give Yuuta a call to make sure everything's okay…_

_Your Friend, Oishi Shuichiro._

Tezuka read Oishi message with interest. It had been quite a while since tennis had been a part of their correspondences, but he was glad to know that the team was still working hard despite everything that had happened the last few weeks. As for news from Fuji, he hadn't heard any. Deciding that three days was indeed too long and cursing the late hour Tezuka resolved to call the ill tensai in the morning, before his weekend games commenced.

(11-26-11)

"Hey, Kunimitsu!" Benjamin strolled over to the bespectacled teen, just stopping short of coming too close, with an exclamation, "Whoa, what's wrong? You look like you just got dominated! Lose a game to someone you hate?"

Tezuka's frown deepened, he wasn't particularly in the mood to talk today; not that he was usually so inclined. The boy, however, expected an answer so Tezuka responded with a precise, "No," only addressing the boy's final question. The other teen seemed to just register the seriousness emanating from the former Seigaku captain and sobered up quickly.

"Something bad happen?" the boy continued to pry, and Tezuka couldn't help but feel the culture shock despite the fact that he had been living here for nearly six months. Back in Japan no one except a very close friend or family member would attempt to pull out an explanation regarding his mood. Especially after he had used his do not disturb tone. Yet Benjamin seemed obvious to this, and suddenly he looked over to Tezuka's cell phone which was lying on the table next to a stack of textbooks.

"Did you have a fight with your…Oh man, your girlfriend's not still sick is she?" the boy questioned with unveiled curiosity and sympathy. At the other's words Tezuka's eyes widened a bit, and if he had any less control of himself he would have choked in shock.

Clearing his throat to regain himself after his momentary lapse of stoicism, Tezuka clarified, "I don't have a girlfriend."

The boy's attitude changed, he was lively once more, again reminding Tezuka of a certain red-head, "Come on! You Japanese people are so modest! I heard you talking to her already; it's not strange or anything!" The ever so slight twitch of his eye was the only indication of Tezuka's internal flabbergast.

Keeping his voice as calm as always, despite the wild thoughts Benjamin's words provoked in his mind, Tezuka sternly informed the boy, "Fuji is not my girlfriend." The words sounded strange, words Tezuka never in his wildest dreams would ever have ever thought he would have to say, "Fuji is male." Anyone with an ounce less refinement and control than Tezuka would not been able to keep themselves from exploding with laughter at the other boy's floundering facial features.

"I didn't…uh, wow," Benjamin was at loss for words. "Well I don't judge or anything, but I really didn't think you the type." The teen joked a bit nervously, and Tezuka could definitely feel a headache coming on.

"Fuji and I are not dating," Tezuka said simply not really wanting to think more of his relationship with the tensai at the moment; they both had more important things to worry about.

"Oh…You two must be pretty close then. You looked really relaxed talking to him," the blonde said observantly. Tezuka just nodded in agreement.

"He's sick right? What's wrong? It's been a while, right?" Benjamin was oddly serious again, which compelled Tezuka to answer.

"Leukemia…" The brunette said the word bitterly still wishing that it was somehow untrue, yet he knew it was all too real, and Fuji was indeed suffering because of it.

"Oh wow, I didn't think it was that serious; no wonder you're all over the place lately." Tezuka was surprised by the Benjamin's statement and perceptiveness. He knew he wasn't the easiest person to read. The teen beside him was about to open his mouth to speak again when Tezuka's cell phone buzzed, thoroughly distracting both of them. Quietly Tezuka pulled the noisy device over to check the caller ID. Tezuka hated to appear rude, yet at the name scrolling over in digitized kanji he quickly looked up to inform the other that he was going to receive the call. There was an understanding smile on the blonde's lips and he waved Tezuka off easily saying, "You should take that. Tell your friend to get well soon for me," before departing in the direction he came, somehow knowing who was on the other end.

As soon as he had the all clear, Tezuka had the phone to his ear, "Fuji?" he wasted to time. It had been days since he last heard from the blue eyed boy and although he had been updated periodically by both Oishi and Yuuta, it was nothing like hearing from Fuji himself.

"Tezuka," The sound of Fuji's light velvety voice sent Tezuka's heart into a momentary flutter.

"Are you feeling alright?" He quickly questioned unable to hold the question at bay.

"Aa, this week was kinda rough, ne. But I'm feeling okay today." From Tezuka's point of view the words sounded true enough, they were still wearily no doubt but not too concerning.

"That's good to hear. I was…really worried." Tezuka said feeling strangely embarrassed, suddenly Benjamin's misconception bombarding his mind.

"Aw, Tezuka don't tell me you're blushing right now! Mou, I can't take a picture!" Tezuka denied Fuji's words quickly which only succeed in making the tensai laugh. Truthfully Tezuka just couldn't help but be overjoyed by the fact that his friend was feeling up to teasing. They had been out of contact since Tuesday night so Tezuka figured that Fuji had been quite out it the last few days, for the two had grown into a nearly regular pattern of talking lately.

"So, you know everything about me, how about you tell me how you are for a change?" Fuji suggested pleasantly. Soon they fell back into their old routine, which consisted mostly of Fuji asking various random questions in an attempt to pull more than a few syllables from Tezuka. Before they knew it the better half of a nearly an hour had past and Tezuka was about to excuse himself so he could finish up some school work when he suddenly heard a loud clamor from the other line. Immediately alarmed the bespectacled boy questioned, "Fuji? What was that?" praying his friend hadn't collapsed or something, although they had been talking normally just a second ago.

"Opps," came the boy's unhelpful response after a second, "It's nothing, I just knocked over my pile of books… Saa, looks like I'll have to get up now. I've been like glued to my bed for days it's terrible," Fuji said with a laugh. Tezuka couldn't see the humor behind anything he just said. There was only a second of quiet shuffling before Tezuka heard Fuji gasp.

"What's wrong?" the former captain inquired hastily not liking the sudden silence that had befallen the other half of the conversation.

"Oh…Oh no…" Fuji's voice was abruptly a sullen whisper, and Tezuka had to strain to hear it.

"What is it?" Tezuka questioned again, worry growing within him.

There was a great hesitancy in Fuji's voice when he finally spoke, "…My…my hair…Tezuka, it's falling out…" Tezuka could hear Fuji's usually stubbornly strong resolve wavering; his tone almost hallow with remorse.

Tezuka had no idea what to say to his suffering friend but he knew he had to say something; offer some form of encouragement. But before he could utter a word Fuji was speaking again, "They- the doctors warned me that something like this would probably happen but… I still hoped it wouldn't you know…" Tezuka did not like the hardening tone of Fuji's voice; the tensai was obviously trying desperately to hide his emotions. But this was too much for even Fuji, he sounded like he was incredible close to breaking.

"Fuji, it will be okay. Your hair will grow back," Tezuka stated softly and as comfortingly as he could muster. Before he had a chance to hear Fuji's response he heard a faint knock from somewhere beyond Fuji, and the boy took in another sharp breath.

"I-I'm fine, just a second…" Fuji responded to the noise, notably shaken. "Oh god it's Yuuta," he whispered into the phone miserable, almost frantic, "What should I do? I-I don't want him to see me like this…I don't even know what it looks like…What if it looks terrible, Yuuta's going to freak out…"

Tezuka felt sorrow stabbing at his heart, he had never heard Fuji sound so frazzled, and he wished he could take away all of the other boy's problems. The fact remained, however, that he couldn't and that Fuji would have to face this whether he wanted to or not, yet that didn't mean he was alone.

"Fuji, let your brother in," Tezuka counseled sternly, meaning not only literally but emotionally as well and he knew Fuji understood him. "He's a strong person; he can handle this, just like you can. He's going to worry, of course, but he will support you no matter what." Tezuka spoke with complete conviction. Still he could nearly hear the skepticism in Fuji's breath but the tensai also seemed to be calming down a bit.

"Aa…" Fuji obliged, "Thank you Tezuka, really. I'll talk to you in a bit, okay?" Tezuka lowered the phone almost robotically, his mind overwhelmed with worry; praying that Yuuta would not disappoint his expectations. Then a thought struck him and he looked to his cell phone once more dialing this mother's number, surely it was long overdue for a visit to Japan.

It was later during the day, only a few hours after his last call that Fuji called again.

"Fuji," Tezuka greeted quickly hoping the boy allowed and received his brother's consol.

"Hey Tezuka," the tensai replied. Tezuka was relieved to hear that he sounded considerable calmer. "Sorry about last time, I freaked out a little."

Tezuka was about to disagree when Fuji spoke again, "I'm accepting it now. I don't really want to lose my hair, but I have so many great people around me who will love me even if I am bald, ne?"

"Fuji," Tezuka scolded, "People will love you no matter how you look." Vaguely he wondered if that had been an avid fear for the other boy, though Tezuka had never pegged Fuji as the type concerned over physical appearances. Yet they were still only teenagers and what Fuji was going through would be hard for anyone to handle.

"Ne, does that mean you too Tezuka?" Fuji laughed his words off jokingly, but Tezuka went silent for a moment, thinking. And before Fuji could say anything to change the topic Tezuka inserted a quick, "Of course."

Really, Tezuka wasn't sure when he had first fallen for the enigma Fuji Syusuke, perhaps it had been as early as their first meeting during freshmen year of middle school. Fuji had always been there; a strange almost untouchable persona, forever smiling, kind and caring; yet intense, unyielding, intimidating, and determined. Somehow this person became Tezuka's closest friend, his ultimate rival, vastly different from any other friend, any other person in Tezuka's life. Fuji was undeniably special. Without needing to ask he knew Fuji felt the same, the way the other boy would wait long hours after school let out just so they could walk home together, how his hand would brush against the captain's just a tad longer than necessary when returning a borrowed book. What they had for each other was undefined and raw yet electrically compelling; driving them forever towards one another and no sickness or distance could ever change that.

The other line was silent for a spell before Fuji spoke, "Thank you, Tezuka…" The boy's voice was soft with emotion. He did not sound shocked or taken back in the slightest, more so genuinely happy. Tezuka allowed a small smile to tug at his lips at the pleasure his words gave to Fuji. Slowly he was realizing that Fuji's happiness was also his own; and suddenly he couldn't wait to tell Fuji his next bit of information.

"Fuji, are you free on the eighteenth?" He questioned knowing the genius on the other line would easily be able to imply the meaning behind his words.

There was a short gasp of surprise from Fuji before a breathless, "Tezuka, you're…?"

Tezuka interrupted Fuji before he could even finish his thought. "I'll be spending the holidays at home, I return on the seventeenth," he said in a calm stoic tone, yet was admittedly quite impatient for the winter break to begin.

"That's wonderful!" Fuji's voice was more lovely and energetic than Tezuka had heard in weeks, "How long will you be staying? Have you told anyone else yet? They are going to be ecstatic."

"Hn," Tezuka grunted in agreement, there was no doubt about how the others would receive the news. "I'll be staying through the first week of January, and you're the first person I've told." He informed the boy, which Fuji returned with a content hum of understanding.

"Gosh, I'm so excited now, I wonder if I can wait another month now that I know you're coming back." Fuji chuckled good naturedly, "Well I should let you go so you can inform everyone else about the good news. I don't think this could have come at a better time, I think everyone needs something to raise their spirits."

"It's fine," Tezuka stopped Fuji from ending the call, "I'll call them later, first tell me about what happened earlier, with your brother." While through the pleasantness and ease in Fuji's words Tezuka assumed that Yuuta had not disappointed, but then again Fuji was the master at hiding his emotions so really anything could have happened.

"Oh no, you want me to tell the story?" Still Fuji didn't sound upset, yet Tezuka could sense the hesitancy, or perhaps embarrassment behind the other boy's light voice. "I think I love Yuuta even more now if that's possible, and you're right he is a lot stronger than I give him credit for." Fuji tone was soft, thoughtful. "I was so afraid of what he would think when he saw me… I look so pathetic…so weak…" Tezuka listened quietly to the strange tone Fuji had adopted, a mixture of bitter acceptance and humility. Suddenly Tezuka realized that it wasn't losing his hair Fuji had been upset about; it was how people would treat him after. "I tried to smile about it, to say it wasn't a big deal, I mean I was expecting it really…But Yuuta he just got angry, and called me an idiot. It's strange, ne? I'm always called a genius but I really am an idiot sometimes." Fuji laughed now, it wasn't forced or half-hearted and Tezuka knew he would be alright, somehow.

"After that he hugged me…I know it might seem strange but really it meant the world to me… he's changed so much in the past year. He's so mature now, somehow I didn't even realize until today. I've been trying to protect him for so long but now he's growing up, I'm so proud of him…Ah, curse my sappy sentimentality, did I embarrass myself?" Fuji questioned with a chuckle, "But really siblings are great, my sister is wonderful too." He added happily. There was a short pause, then Tezuka heard a muffled yawn and he suddenly remembered the time difference. While it may have been still afternoon in Germany it was already well past eleven in Japan. Mentally scolding himself for keeping Fuji up he was about to suggest the other head to bed when Fuji began speaking again. "Saa, I think this is going to be a wonderful winter break. I hope everyone can get together when you come, it's been a while since we've all gathered." The optimism and hope in the tensai's voice made Tezuka want to continue listening forever, but he wouldn't be fooled, he knew Fuji was tired without asking.

"That would be nice; I'll ask Oishi if he can arrange something," Tezuka replied promptly allowing the other boy to continue on for a few more minutes before finally suggesting ending the call. Once the phone was back on his bedside table Tezuka looked over to the calendar hanging above his bed, wish for the first time in his life that time would speed up, because now a month seemed like an impossibly long time.


	7. 11:29:11

Letters Chapter 7

Disclaim: I do not own Prince of Tennis…

Warnings: Angst, drama. Will be BL in the future.

11-29-11

_Tezuka, _

_Hey, how are you? Happy to report that everything is fine here. Also we were able to go to Fuji's again today. I think his mom trusts us enough to allow us over every Tuesday, which is good because I think Fuji really enjoys the company. And of course we're ecstatic just to see Fuji, even though he was resting most of the time we were there because he wasn't feeling very well. I have to admit I still get a bit nervous when I see Eiji hug Fuji though… he just looks so frail…gosh don't tell him I said that he'll be so mad! I talked to Eiji about it and he told me it was fine, that Fuji likes to be touched…I really didn't know what to think of that, but Eiji explained it to me…he said it because Fuji never liked people tiptoeing around him in the first place and now that he's suddenly so sick, we've all been treating him like he's too fragile to touch…and that was wrong. I knew immediately he was right. Sometimes Eiji really is wise beyond his years. We're all still learning though right?_

_Ps. Plans for your return party are in the works! I figured Kawamura's restaurant as usual? Is that okay?_

_Sincerely, Oishi Shuichiro._

Tezuka too was surprised by the hyperactive acrobat's attunement to Fuji's feelings. He was sure that the blue-eyed genius had never shared his dissent about the way everyone was acting, yet the boy had figured it out and that was surely a feat to be proud of. Tezuka vaguely wondered if Fuji's younger brother had also come to a similar realization, no doubt it would delight Fuji. Tezuka composed his reply, agreeing to Oishi's placement for the reunion before closing his laptop.

(11-30-11) 

_Tezuka_

_Oh gosh, I just heard from Yuuta-kun that Fuji was admitted into the hospital, he told me it was just as a precaution but…I mean we just visited Fuji yesterday, and he seemed okay… I-I just can't believe this… I'm sorry I must be freaking you out, hopefully I'm just worry too much as usual…So what I heard is that Fuji started running a pretty bad fever last night and when it didn't subside by this afternoon they decided to take him in… I hope it's nothing too bad he's already so sick… And although it seems strange I've heard it's actually bad for cancer patients on chemotherapy to stay in the hospital because of the exposure to other illnesses… I'm just praying everything is fine but Yuuta-kun seemed pretty flustered, I think he's still stuck a St. Rudolph. I can't imagine being stuck at school if my sister were in the hospital… Yuuta-kun told me he would tell me as soon as he knew anything else…and I'll make sure to pass the information along._

_Worried, Oishi_

Tezuka's heart clenched as he read over the words before him. And suddenly he wished he could hear the tensai's voice, not strained and fraught with sickness and fatigue, but his usual calm, melodious, and cunning tone. He had never realized how much he truly took for granted his friend's health until now. With a sigh Tezuka wrote back to Oishi reaffirming Fuji's strength, on the inside, however, the subtle question as to the verity of that statement had Tezuka uneasy. Fuji's condition just seemed to be deteriorating further every day. Shaking the negative thoughts from his mind he concluded his message and quickly left for class. 

When he returned home at the end of the day he had mail awaiting his attention. It was from Fuji Yuuta.

_Tezuka-buchou,_

_Oishi-senpai told me he already told you what happened, but Aniki would have my head if I didn't tell you as well, besides I have new news. So, yeah, he was taken to the hospital, I'm not exactly sure what happen because I was at school but my mom said that he had a really high fever since last night and she called the doctor and they said to take him to the hospital. When I got there Aniki's fever was already breaking. The doctor said he'd be fine, but that his blood pressure was a bit low so they're going to be keeping him over night for that, and to make sure the fever doesn't come back as soon as the medicine wears off. He probably won't be able to contact you guys for a while; I already know our mom is going to force him to stay in bed as soon as he gets home too. I'll contact you again if anything changes. _

_Fuji Yuuta_

An unfamiliar feeling welled within Tezuka, one he had never before experienced and found quite unpleasant; dread. Never one to be impatient, oddly Tezuka found he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, to hear that Fuji was doing okay and back at home. It was still hard to comprehend the tensai being so ill it required hospitalization, especial because he couldn't actually see the boy. Fuji had always been healthy, small but mysteriously strong, and overall able to care for himself. That night Tezuka went to sleep with these new emotions flickering within his soul, making for quite the restless slumber.

12-2-11

It wasn't until after school on Friday that Tezuka received mail from Yuuta confirming that Fuji had indeed been released from the hospital and was now recovering at home. Yet as much as Tezuka had been looking forward to this news he couldn't seem to lose the negative emotions lingering in the back of his mind; the longing to visit Fuji in person, progressively transforming into a need. Only two more weeks he reminded himself.

(12-4-11)

The sun was hardly rising in Germany when Tezuka picked up his phone; it would already be early afternoon in Japan, a good time to get a hold of the blue eyed prodigy. Over the past few days getting ahold of Fuji had proven to be an impossibility and Tezuka could only hope everything was okay.

The call took a while to connect and when it was finally received the voice that greeted him was familiar yet wrong.

"Hey," Fuji's younger brother answered, "Sorry Aniki can't talk right now, so I'm…" the boy suddenly paused and Tezuka could faintly hear another voice drifting into the receiver. Then Fuji Yuuta's voice began again, this time quieter and obviously not directed at Tezuka. "Mom said you have to rest…" Through his words it became apparent Fuji was the distractor, trying to commandeer the mobile no doubt. "Che, whatever. Stupid Aniki, I won't apologize to him if you fall asleep again." Tezuka heard the younger brother mumble as his voice moved away from the phone and was followed by the soft click of a door only seconds later.

"Tezuka?" Finally Fuji's voice filled Tezuka's ears, and after a short acknowledgment from him, Fuji spoke again, "Maa…sorry about that. Yuuta was being stubborn, he's been hording my phone all day." At the boy's explanation Tezuka wondered if it was all for the best, his friend's voice was drawn with fatigue, low and brittle, and for a second Tezuka wondered if it hurt to speak.

"How are you feeling?" He had to ask, as much as his mind chastised him for such a redundant question.

At least Fuji didn't seem to mind, for he answered, "Hmm…Honestly? I've seen better days," his answer was vague but more truthful than anything Tezuka could have ever hoped to pry out of him back in middle school. "Sorry about not calling, if you're taking the initiative must be pretty worried, or perhaps Oishi got to you?" The tensai tried to chuckle but faltered after several seconds and the light laugh turned into a stifled moan. Before the words even had a chance to form on Tezuka's tongue dial tones replaced Fuji's side of the conversation.

Tezuka wouldn't say that he was panicking, yet the sudden impromptu ending to their conversation paired with the weakness evident in his friend voice and the resent unplanned hospital stay had his heart thudding a bit too quickly in his chest, mind a bit too frantic to claim himself calm. Opting to glare at the mobile device in his hand rather than think of the possible reasons for the lost call, he wondered if it would be appropriate to call back. Or perhaps it would be wiser to simply leave the boy to rest. The stronger part of him yearned to ensure that the tensai was okay; he supposed he could always call Yuuta. Before he had time to debate any further his phone rang. With one swift fluid movement the cell-phone was against his ear once more, "Fuji?"

"Unn…sorry…" impossibly Fuji's voice was exhausted further, his tone flat and breathing heavy. Giving Tezuka the unnerving suspicion that he knew what had befallen the blue eyed boy earlier. Fuji's next words confirmed it. "Saa, I haven't even eaten anything… and my stomach's upset…So much for my immunity… to Inui's Juice, ne?" The boy tried to joke, but the mirth was lost under heavy layers of weariness and real chagrin.

"Fuji you should get some rest," Tezuka stated, his mind barely able to stay focused as it barreled through the lament over Fuji's poor health.

"Mmh, okay captain," Fuji mumbled, he now sounded a bit incoherent, "Oh, one more thing Tezuka… can you call Eiji and tell him I'll be fine, or Oishi's fine too if you feel uncomfortable… I bet they're freaking out…" the boy's voice was fading now, "Call them, ne. I'll go now." His last words were nearly a whisper, and Tezuka quickly threw in a "Feel better soon," before ending the call. The former captain took a few minutes to calm his thoughts before he gave Oishi a call.

(12-6-11)

_Hey Tezuka, I don't know why I always feel like talking to you in the middle of the night on Tuesdays XD I have to tell you though; Yuuta did the sweetest thing yesterday!_ _He left me a gift before he went back to school, I think he was too shy to give it to me in person, but that's what makes him adorable. It was a hat; he knew I was feeling a bit self-conscious about my hair…it's all gone now… but he bought me one! The funny thing is he probably got it last week but I think I was supposed to be adjusting to my new look before trying to hide it. Over the weekend I told him I did mind being bald but it made my head cold so I think that's what gave him the courage to finally hand it over XD I'm so happy! I'm going to wear it every day! _

_In other news Taka-san, Inui, and Kaidoh came over with Oishi and Eiji today. It was a nice change from just having my mom here all day, she's amazing an everything but sometimes her attentiveness is a little intoxicating, although Oishi doesn't really help with that XD It was good to see everyone though, especially because tomorrow is not going to be very fun, but we're two more days closer to your return so I have that to look forward too. :]_

Fuji Syusuke

(12-7-11)

Tezuka had to do a double take at the clock to ensure himself that he had indeed read the device correctly, and as he expected it still read six thirty in the evening. Which meant it was already two thirty in the morning Japan time and was way past any reasonable hour Fuji should be up talking on the phone, yet he was calling.

Tezuka posed his question through his tone, "Fuji?" strict yet inquiring, a hidden message, 'It's late, what's going on, are you okay?' posed in a single word.

"…I'm sorry Te-" a sudden gasp cut off Fuji before he could finish his words, and Tezuka was on edge, it was clear Fuji was having a very bad night. "Tez-ka" the boy breathed heavily as if speaking were a monstrous task. Tezuka couldn't fathom why he would be calling now then it was beyond clear that he should be resting. "Sorry to bother you…But I can't sleep…Everyone's…" Fuji huffed again and now Tezuka was certain it was due to pain, "…Asleep already. I just need s-something… to distract me for a while…" He concluded weakly, crippling Tezuka's heart with remorse.

Without hesitation Tezuka replied, "You are never a bother, what can I do?" listening with bated breath, through Fuji's muffled pants for direction.

"Thank yo-" the blue eyed boy choked again, this time his breath transforming into a frail groan, "A-ah…t-this is terrible…" Fuji's voice was trembling with exhaustion and pain, Tezuka's heart pounding with worry.

"What's wrong?" Tezuka asked gently, hardly able to handle hearing his friend in such anguish.

"It hurts…My whole body hurts…" was Fuji's whispered response, "Just please distract me…j-just talk or something…T-tell me about your day…" When the tensai gasped again Tezuka had his phone in a death grip, his mind racing. Frantically he tried to think of what meaningless trivial he had learned in class today.

"We learned about German immigration policy in history today," the bespectacled teen announced stiffly feeling ridiculously inadequate. But when Fuji hummed in encouragement he continued, recalling as many details on the subject that he possibly could, even offering his own perspective on some points. Fuji remained mostly silent thought out the lengthy speech, his heavy erratic breathing muffled, probably by a pillow or blanket, Tezuka surmised.

When Fuji finally began to settle down, and was longer gasping in pain every few minutes, Tezuka was enormously relieved. Still, however, continued his meaningless account of nearly every aspect of German politics that he knew. It was not until he began to deplete his knowledge pool, after nearly an hour, that he ventured to question his friend, "Are you feeling any better?"

Fuji took a while to answer and Tezuka wondered if perhaps the tensai had fallen asleep, which he wouldn't consider a bad thing in the slightest. Eventually, however, the sickly teenager spoke up, "Yeah…" his voice was nothing more than an airy whisper, easily something Tezuka's mind could have dreamt up in his ramped concern. "I think the medicine's starting to take affect now...mn." Fuji muttered drowsily, "If I had known you were such an avid talker I wou-" his words hitched for a second and he took a sharp breath, "…have called sooner…" the boy continued breathlessly.

"Even I can talk for a long time, if it's something I'm interested in," Tezuka replied, judging by the sound of Fuji's voice that he wasn't quite okay yet.

"You really like history right? And some people h-have the nerve to say you only think about tennis." Fuji tried to laugh but it was brittle and worn down.

"And you," Tezuka added quietly, a bit timidly. Never one to be termed romantic he felt rather awkward saying his thoughts out loud.

"Huh…?" The tensai paused for a second then seemed to understand Tezuka's train of thought, "Oh, should I take that…as a compliment?" The blue eyed boy's voice was becoming increasingly weary, but he sounded happy and that was more than Tezuka had hoped for.

"Let me talk for a little while longer, you try to rest," Tezuka ordered softly, pleased when Fuji complied easily with only a quiet hum of agreement.

Tezuka began again, this time talking about the various people he had met at school and in the tennis circuit. At first Fuji offered soft mutterings of acknowledgment but his words and died away quickly, silence filling the other end within minutes. Once it became clear that Fuji was no longer awake Tezuka offered a hushed, "Sleep well Fuji," before hanging up the phone.

(12-8-11)

On Thursday Tezuka had two messages awaiting his attention,

_Tezuka, thank you for yesterday…really. I'm sorry you had to experience that, it wasn't one of my best days. I'm feeling better today, but just a little tired. I'll try to save the rest of my phone calls for the weekend. I know you don't have much time during the weekdays, I hope you were able to finish all your homework yesterday…? Well I'll go before I start to type gibberish, my heads a little fuzzy still. ._

_Fuji Syusuke _

_Tezuka, _

_How are you? I hope you are doing well, everyone's a bit down around here after we lost to Rikkaidai in the regional tournaments. I have to admit it wasn't that much of a surprised, practice was important but we all had other things to worry about… I think tennis kinda became a stress reliever for a while… But with Christmas, break, and your return to look forward to, I think everyone is starting to come around. :] We still have a lot of time and we won't lose next time. It's a promise._

_Ps. I'm still trying to work something out that will get everyone together. It seems Echizen is also coming back for Christmas so that should work out perfectly. The only one I'm really stuck on is Fuji… I don't know whether he's up for so much… well energy…to put in nicely; or if his mother would even allow him to go out. Maybe it would be better if you just went to visit him alone or maybe with just a few of us… I'll talk to him about it. Tell me if you have any special requests or suggestions and I'll do my best to make everything work out :]_

_Your Friend, Oishi Shuichiro_

I hope you enjoyed chapter seven, look forward to the next chapter when Tezuka finally returns to Japan! :D

On another note I just wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. It makes me so happy to know that people are actually interested in my story! I hope you continue to enjoy it and I'm proud to announce that this story is now completely written. So we won't have to worry about that stubborn little thing called writers block anymore. Look forward to updates soon :]


	8. 12:17:11

Letters Chapter 8

Disclaim: I do not own Prince of Tennis…

Warnings: Angst, drama. Will be BL in the future.

(12-17-11)

The next week flew by faster than Tezuka expected, and he was secretly relieved, for it was Friday and his flight was scheduled for five the next morning. It was a long flight, about fifteen hours without delays, and given the time difference he wouldn't be back in his home country until about two in the morning on Sunday. Oishi had planned their gathering to be at Kawamura's sushi restaurant, as usual, at five o'clock Sunday evening, to allow Tezuka a little time to spend with his family and settle in. As for Fuji, the boy had adamantly refused the notion of staying home, considering everyone would be there, including several other teams. That night Tezuka went to sleep early. He never really could get to sleep on airplanes and knew he probably wouldn't be able to get any rest until Monday at the earliest, considering the welcome party would probably last for the greater half of Sunday night.

It was four o'clock Saturday morning and Tezuka was sitting in the lobby of Berlin International Airport when Fuji called.

"Fuji," Tezuka greeted casually, settling onto an empty chair near his boarding gate.

"Ah, Tezuka I'm glad I caught you. Are you busy right now?" The blue eyed tensai asked his voice merry and composed.

"No, I've already passed security; I'm just waiting for my plane now," The former captain replied, feeling a bit strange using his native tongue in such a public place. He had to disregard the curious looks he got from the other patrons beside him.

"Oh good. It's so like you to be so early. Never letting your guard down," Fuji chuckled thoughtfully. "I just wanted to wish you a good flight; no one can wait to see you. Eiji told me everyone's just about going wild with excitement. And I think Oishi is about to burn himself out with how hard he has been working to make your return special, so you better give him proper thanks." The boy's tone was light and teasing, and Tezuka could only hope he was feeling as well as his voice led on; but it would only be a day until he could talk to the tensai face to face and judge for himself.

"Hn," Tezuka grunted in agreement, knowing most of what the other boy said had been rhetorical anyway. "What about you? Are you excited?" For some reason Tezuka found himself asking, though if Fuji's feelings were anything like his own then he already knew the answer.

"Of course I am. It's not every day you get to come home to visit, ne?" Fuji replied lightly but Tezuka sensed something not quite right hidden behind the boy's words.

"There's something else," Tezuka announced bluntly, hand moving to push the glasses up, "What's bothering you?" Fuji had opened up to him quite a bit over the last few weeks and Tezuka hoped the blue eyed boy would speak his mind freely.

"No, there's nothing wrong, I can't wait really…" The boy began, his voice turning a bit sheepish, "I know my fears are unfounded and everything but…I can't help but feel a bit nervous…I mean this will be your first time seeing me…like this," he admitted, subdued.

"I'm sure you look fine. And I already told you it doesn't matter what you look like," The dark haired brunette asserted sternly to ensure that Fuji acknowledged his sincerity.

"Oh, right Tezuka will love me no matter what, ne?" Fuji teased with a chuckle, "But saa, I'm all skin and bones now, it's gross. Who knows how long it's going to take to get back in shape. Oh and a few days ago Eiji declared that I looked so cute without hair that he wanted to shave his own. I told I would never forgive him if he did," the tensai complained with mock exasperation.

Tezuka pushed away the feelings of remorse that arose within him at Fuji's words; the last thing the boy would want was his pity. "But anyway I'm positive your party is going to be absolutely wonderful," Fuji announced easily.

"It will be nice to see everyone again," Tezuka agreed. An announcement across the intercom above him beckoned Tezuka's attention. "My plane is boarding now. I'll call you when I land," the bespectacled teenager informed the boy on the other line.

"Yeah, have a good flight."

Tezuka could hear the smile in Fuji's voice as he said goodbye, and reluctantly he hung up and slipped the cell back into his pocket. Rising to his feet slowly Tezuka gathered his belongings and moved along with the crowd also assembling for the same flight. Al last he was finally on his way back home. Back to his friends, his family, back to Fuji.

(12-18-11)

The few hours Tezuka was able to spend with his family before the allotted meeting time passed quickly, spent mostly fielding questions his parents threw at him. When finally five o'clock rolled around it was Tezuka's father who dropped him off at Kawamura's sushi restaurant. As soon as the former captain opened the door he was blasted with plethora of exuberant greetings from the large mass of people packed into the small shop. Tezuka allowed a rare smile to creep across his lips and suddenly from the left there was the bright flash of a camera. Tezuka turned in the direction of the light to see the person he had been most anxious to meet.

"Tezuka," Fuji greeted warmly, "Welcome back." Tezuka could only describe the boy's smile as breathtaking, unperturbed in the slightest by any of Fuji's confessed fears. While it was true that the tensai was thin and sickly pale, his newly hairless head covered carefully by an awfully effeminately, yet somehow fitting light blue beanie, he was still radiating the same aura that just screamed Fuji Syusuke.

By some stroke of luck his rambunctious welcoming committee disbanded momentarily to allow him a second to greet Fuji privately. Tezuka resisted the urge to reach out and pull the smaller boy into his arms as a sort of proof of how much he missed the tensai's presence, something he would never properly be able to convey with words. Fuji's younger brother watching over them vigilantly, however, acted as a solid reminder of his strict ethics. Public displays of affection were not high on Tezuka's list of acceptable behavior.

"It's great to see you," Tezuka managed to say at last, there were so many things he wanted to say to Fuji yet his mind failed to respond properly. Instead of a hug Tezuka rested his hand lightly on Fuji's slender shoulder, knowing without a doubt that Fuji would receive the gesture fondly. The warmth of Fuji's body against the sensitive tips of his fingers sent a strange mixture of relief and anticipation through Tezuka's system. Even through the several layers of clothing Tezuka could feel that Fuji was thin, incredible so, yet he was standing here, as proud and serene as Tezuka had ever seen. For some reason the former captain found himself unwilling to release his hold on the boy before him. See Fuji in person taking a strong hold over his senses, afraid that if he separated himself from the boy it would suddenly be unreal.

It wasn't until Fuji cocked his head to the side curiously, a rather amused smile playing on his lips that Tezuka finally pulled his hand away slightly embarrassed. It wasn't like him to space out so blatantly.

"I've missed you too," Fuji chuckled lightly a knowing glimmer in his blue eyes. Before Tezuka had time to comment or regain his dignity the tensai shooed him away, "Tezuka you are being a terrible host, go mingle!" A light shove from Fuji had Tezuka moving, almost robotically, towards the other regulars and guests who had begun to trickle through the door.

He knew it wasn't right to leave them all waiting but he had forgotten just how easily Fuji could disrupt his entire semblance of calm. Fortunately no one around seemed to mind or notice his obvious distraction. The other boys were all currently chatting hyperactively with one another and Tezuka took a moment to clear his thoughts before finally complying with Fuji's suggestion. Turning around to give the others his attention Tezuka quickly took stock of the various changes the other boys had undergone in the past few months of his absence.

There wasn't much in terms of character or disposition but few had new hair styles, namely Oishi, who had wisely decided grow all his hair to the same length save for the ever present pair of bangs. The boys also all seemed to be sporting at least a few inches of growth. In the lower classmen it was more noticeable: Momoshiro was nearly Kawamura height and Kaidoh only a few inches behind. Even Echizen had shot up during his time abroad and now stood just a bit taller than Kikumaru, much to the red-heads exuberant lament.

Tezuka spent the next hour and a half greeting, answering questions, and getting ranking updates from the other teenagers; until finally their food was served. Naturally Tezuka drifted to Fuji's side. The blue eyed genius was already seated comfortably surrounded by a few of the former Seigaku regulars, most notably Kikumaru who was clinging to him and chatting amiably, Oishi, and Kawamura. Also at the table were Fuji Yuuta and St. Rudolph's Mizuki Hajime.

Tezuka noted instantly that Fuji's face was now adorned by a white medical mask, yet he said nothing as he sat down beside the sick boy. Even after seeing him it was still nearly impossible for Tezuka to imagine Fuji being sick, and it was obvious Fuji was going through great lengths to keep it that way. Although the small things that couldn't be concealed paired with their last few months' worth of phone calls weighed heavily on Tezuka's mind.

As soon as the red-head occupying his arm was distracted by the food and Fuji freed from his grasp the tensai turned to Tezuka. Those blue eyes were closed in their usual manor and the former captain assumed there was a smile under the cloth concealing Fuji's lips.

"Don't worry Tezuka," the boy said calmly easily reading the bespectacled boy's thoughts, "It was a request from my mom, and enforced by Yuuta and Oishi." He informed fingering the material lightly, flippantly. "Just a precaution, because there are so many people here, you know."

Instead of finding the boy's words comforting as had been intended, Tezuka couldn't help but think instead of the potential danger this gather posed to his friend's rather precarious health. From the way Fuji's hand dropped slowly away from his face and eyes lowered Tezuka realized his reaction displeased Fuji.

There was a moment of tension hanging silently in the air around them until Fuji broke it with a feathery brush of his fingers. Gently the tensai's hand moved to cover one of Tezuka's own, carefully hidden away from the prying eyes around them by the low lying table. Flipping his hand over Tezuka took hold of the the smaller appendage and clutched it lightly. Daring to look over and for an electrifying second Tezuka's hazel eyes met Fuji's captivating cerulean orbs and held the gaze until they both looked away in embarrassment, yet Tezuka did not release Fuji's hand.

Dinner was a noisy, lively affair, reaffirming in Tezuka's mind just how much he really had missed his friends and their odd quirky personalities. Oishi's constant worrying, Eiji's energy, Kawamura's timid power, Inui's data, Kaidoh and Momo's constant bickering, Echizen's almost lazy laidback attitude, and Fuji's perfect understanding and eccentricity. The smiling faces around him informed Tezuka that the others had missed him as much as he had missed them.

By the time dinner ended it was already nearing eight thirty and all of the other boys. besides Seigaku's former dream team and Yuuta, excused themselves to return home. Once the excitement began to die down the boys settled into a more casual conversation, mostly focused on Tezuka and Echizen's experiences abroad. While everyone else was distracted by a story their youngest tennis ace was telling Tezuka caught a quick segment of a hushed conversation between the two Fuji brothers.

"Aniki we should go now," the younger and taller of the two announced quietly, not garnering the attention of anyone save the intended listener and Tezuka. Without notice Tezuka stole a quick glance at the boy at his side. Fuji still looked as laid back as before when he told his brother, "Just a little longer, ne?" yet there was something in the tensai's voice that seemed off. When Fuji's shoulders slumped forward a bit with a sigh as his brother disagreed, Tezuka realized that the tensai was exhausted and extremely adept at hiding it. Now that he knew to look, however, Tezuka could have slapped himself for not noticing sooner.

Not caring that he was revealing himself as listening in on their private conversation Tezuka commented, "Fuji don't push yourself," his tone was strict yet not commanding. The sibling pair turned to stare at him one with slight disbelief and the other quiet gratitude.

"Nya, Fujiko-chan, are you feeling okay?" Kikumaru questioned softly leaning across the table to get a better look at his best friend, obviously made curious by Tezuka's advice. The acrobat's words successfully drew in the attention of the other regulars as well.

"Can I get you some water or something?" Kawamura suggested shyly looking a bit uneasy. Tezuka noticed Oishi's gaze sink to the floor and the boy fidget nervously beside him as they awaited their ill friend's response.

Fuji's eyes were closed in a benign smile, "I'm fine, don't worry. But thank you anyway Taka-san. I'm just a bit tired; we'll probably get going soon," he announced voice calm and flippant. Some of the others accepted Fuji's words and drifted back into their separate conversations. Kikumaru and Kawamura turning to talking with the tensai, on Tezuka's right side, Oishi remained rigid and concerned. Only about five minutes passed before Fuji Yuuta announced that their sister was there to pick them up.

"Saa, I guess we'll be going then. It was great to see everyone; we should get back together before you two leave again, ne, Echizen? Tezuka?" Fuji waited until the said two nodded in ascent before rising to leave. Yuuta was already up waiting for him to follow. As soon as the blue eyed genius was on his feet, however, he swayed unsteadily and Tezuka felt his heart skip a beat in panic. Before anyone on the floor had time to move a muscle Yuuta had his brother by the shoulders, supporting him gently until Fuji regained his balance and slipped away. The tensai turned back to his nervous friends with an apologetic shrug, "Sorry for worrying you," he said noting the similar expressions the group, including Tezuka shared, "That happens sometimes…" Tezuka could tell that Fuji was upset with himself for drawing everyone's attention to his troublesome health.

"A-are you sure you okay?" Oishi looked close to panic and was about to get to his feet to confront Fuji when the said boy countered placidly.

"I'm fine, really. Besides I have Yuuta here to help me, ne Yuuta?" He tried to pacify, inching a bit closer to his brother who was already hovering nearby. Oishi nodded uncertainly and Tezuka could tell that the boy was not comforted in the slightest. Fuji looked satisfied enough though and bid the group one last farewell before allowing Yuuta to lead him out to their elder sister's car.

There was a heavy silence weighing down upon the restaurant's occupants after Fuji's departure. It wasn't until Echizen muttered a quick, "Che, mada mada dane senpai…" and pulled his white cap further over his eyes, that the spell was broken. Exactly what the younger boy was referring to was rather unclear, but Tezuka surmised that it probably had something to do with Fuji's weak reassurance which left the group with much to fear. At least that's how he felt.

"Man, Fuji-senpai's pretty sick, huh? It's kinda scary to see him like that…" Momoshiro confessed quietly, "I wonder if he'll get better soon."

Tezuka sighed; it was obvious the old tennis team was still having trouble getting use to Fuji's condition, whereas Fuji already seemed… adjusted, for lack of a better word, not that he had much choice in the matter.

There was a hiss from Kaidoh and Tezuka was sure that another spat was about to break out between the two third years. Without further adue Kaidoh muttered a, "Fssshu…idiot, don't be impatient…" and the spat began.

Momo was noisily defensive, "Wha! Don't call me an idiot! At least I'm concerned for Fuji-senpai! And I'm not impatient, he's been sick for a long time already, and doesn't really seem to be getting much better, so of course I'm worried!"

Kaidoh looked about ready to react and Oishi to intervene instead, however, an outburst from Kikumaru silenced the room. "F-fujiko's working really hard not to worry us! And don't say that! He's going to get better soon!" It was rare to see Kikumaru Eiji this upset, and now Tezuka knew why Oishi and Fuji had been so concerned about the red-head. There were tears gathering at the corner of Kikumaru's eyes and the two middle schoolers fell silent instantly. Oishi was quickly moving to calm his partner back down when Kawamura rose to his feet and shyly suggested that he get dessert. Inui and Tezuka hastily offered to help him out. The three worked slowly giving the others in the dining area time to cool down before they had to rejoin them. Kawamura sighed heavily, "I guess this is turning out to be a lame welcome home party after that…" the tall boy said sadly, "Everyone's just been so stressed out lately…"

Inui agreed with his unhelpful statistics, "According to my data everyone's stress level has increased, within a five to ten percent range with the start of school, ten to twenty percent with the loss at the regional's in the high school division; and from thirty to seventy five percent with Fuji's illness."

"It's to be expected," Tezuka acknowledged, picking up a plate of fried mochi to deliver to the other boys. When they reentered the front of the shop, Kikumaru had been consoled and the subject successfully changed.

The night grew late before the party finally disbanded. Tezuka was walking out into the parking lot to wait for his parents with the other boys when Oishi approached. The dark haired boy had just returned from escorting Kikumaru to his car and looked notable conflicted, eyes down caste, fingers twiddling nervously. Tezuka nodded lightly in acknowledgement waiting for the other boy to confide in him. It wasn't long before Oishi announced his thoughts, "I-I know Fuji told us not to worry, and he insisted on coming today…but I think I should have pushed for him to stay home after all…I-if he gets sick from this…I…I won't be able to forgive myself…"

Tezuka frowned at his friend's confession, quickly righting Oishi's notions, "Fuji will be fine, and even if he does catch something it will not be your fault. Fuji makes his own decisions and he knows what his body can handle, so don't worry." While the tensai's health was indeed troubling Tezuka knew Fuji wouldn't want them to be distressed by it. Despite his worlds Oishi only looked slightly less disgruntled and Tezuka knew the worrisome boy would not rest easy until he knew for sure that Fuji was indeed fine.

"Maybe me, you, and Eiji can go over to his place after school tomorrow to check on him?" Oishi sounded hopeful, almost desperate. With a nod Tezuka agreed, not only to appease Seigaku's mother hen but also deciding it would be a good time to visit Fuji more personally. Perhaps he would even go a bit earlier himself to spend some time alone with the tensai. Oishi looked greatly relieved by Tezuka's agreement and with a quick goodbye the two parted ways for their parents' respective cars.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 8!

Because Tezuka's home now there won't be any new updates from Fuji's point of view, so no new chapters for Written by for a while, but hopefully that will mean I'll be able to update this story more frequently. :]


	9. 12:19:11

Letters Chapter 9

Disclaim: I do not own Prince of Tennis…

Warnings: Angst, drama. TezukaxFuji, light OishixKikumaru.

(12-19-11)

Tezuka called a few hours in advance to confirm with Fuji their intentions to visit and was met with enthusiasm. Thus, even though Oishi and Kikumaru wouldn't get back from school for another two hours, Tezuka found himself on Fuji's door step. As Kawamura's restaurant had been, the Fuji household was familiar and brought a certain warmth to Tezuka's heart. A familiarity that Germany could not provide. The slight slopping roof, the neutral blending simplicity of the architecture, the finely etched kanji of the Fuji family name above the door bell, all working to remind him that Japan would always remain his home.

Coming to a stiff standstill at the door Tezuka allowed the nostalgia to pass, mind snapping back to his current task at hand. Applying a light pressure to the door-bell the form captain hoped his early arrival would not cause Fuji any inconvenience. Before he had time to reprimand himself too much the eldest of the Fuji siblings, Fuji Yumiko, opened the door widely.

"Ah, Tezuka-kun! Welcome, it's been a while hasn't it? How has Germany been?" The woman greeted warmly, a classic Fuji smile decorating her full lips. Tezuka bowed politely to his elder and offered respectful thanks for the welcome and a brief affirmation of his fine life abroad. The woman nodded accommodatingly, ushering Tezuka inside, not pushing him despite the short response he gave her questions.

"You really came at the perfect time though!" Yumiko suddenly commented, looking at Tezuka with an expression beyond his grasp, perhaps relief. Slender hands came together in a nearly silent clap, her head bowed a bit in apology, "It seems there was an emergency at my work and I need to run over there of a few hours, would you mind staying with Syusuke for a little while?" the warm brown eyed woman explained.

Tezuka nodded easily at the woman's request, considering he was planning to stay for several hours anyway it posed no problems. "Yes, that would be fine."

"Thank you, and sorry for the inconvenience," she smiled gratefully, though the look on her face told Tezuka that she already knew he would agree. Her feet were already inching toward the several pairs of women shoe's on the shoe cabinet.

"Syusuke's in the living room," Fuji Yumiko's clear voice announced conversationally, "He was feeling a bit sick earlier but he took some medicine so he should be fine. You can call me if you have any questions or if something happens; I'm number two on Syusuke's speed dial."

Tezuka acknowledged that he understood the woman with a firm nod. With one last hastily word of thanks and a friendly wave Fuji's sister grabbed her purse and departed in favor of the red sports car parked in the driveway.

The house was quiet save for the low hum of a television set in the Fujis' western style room. Tezuka led himself in that direction. It was odd, the house was spotless as usual, but somehow it seem just a bit more lived in; especially with Fuji's makeshift bed decorating one of the plush couches usually reserved only for entertaining guests. Fuji was nestled among a pile of blankets and pillows propped half way up by the side of the couch. His eyes were closed, one hand draped lightly over his stomach, the other hanging partly off the couch, in it a rapidly melting Popsicle. As to why his friend would be having ice cream during such cold weather was beyond Tezuka.

Despite stepping into the room quietly with hopes not to rouse the resting tensai, Fuji's eyes fluttered open before Tezuka was even halfway to him. The bespectacled teenager was not surprised; Fuji was never one to be caught off guard after all.

"Tezuka," a small weary smile came to Fuji's lips when their eyes met. "You came alone?" he questioned when neither Oishi's subdued worrying nor Kikumaru's bouncy, "Fujiko!" disturbed the quiet of the house.

"Ah," Tezuka confirmed, noting tersely his friend's pale drawn features and the trash can placed strategically near the couch. "It's only two thirty, Oishi and Kikumaru will be coming after practice."

Fuji nodded in understanding, shifting positions so he could sit up properly and finally attended to the dripping fruit flavored treat in his hand. "They're pretty good," the tensai said suddenly pulling Tezuka from his increasingly introverted thoughts, he hadn't even realized he was staring. Looking to Fuji in mild confusion the former captain found the boy gesturing to the red stick in his hands. "If you want one there's a bunch in the freezer," the petite teen announced with a grin when he caught the former captain gawking; bringing the Popsicle to his lips in a manner Tezuka could only describe as highly distracting.

"I'm fine," Tezuka denied politely, gaze turning away from Fuji pointedly. It wasn't that Fuji didn't make the dessert look appealing, perhaps a bit too much so, but he couldn't even remember the last time he had eaten a Popsicle; surely it had to have been back in elementary school. Fuji shrugged lightly, his smile firmly in place, "I never really liked them before either, but now they're strangely good and they settle my stomach," he informed pulling his knees up to his chest and patting the empty space he created beside himself. Obliging to his friend's gesture Tezuka sat down in the proffered seat rather stiffly. While Tezuka knew Fuji was trying to make him feel more comfortable he still couldn't seem to relax, seeing the tensai this way was still so strange, and Oishi's fears from last night kept bothering him, had his welcome back party really harmed the frail genius? Is that why he looked so terribly pale?

Fuji looked away suddenly and tugged down on the hat covering his head self-consciously, "Maa, Tezuka don't stare like that, you're making me nervous," the boy chuckled softly. Despite the rare pretext of true discomfort in Fuji's voice Tezuka refused to look away. It had been so long since they had sat next to each other like this, since he had felt the warm heat of Fuji's body against his side, seen those glittering cerulean eyes. Suddenly Tezuka knew what that strange feeling plaguing him throughout his stay in German had been- Fuji missing from his side. The tensai's illness had exhilarated that sense; stimulated the horrifying realization that Fuji's presence by his side was not quite as concrete as he thought. Life was unpredictable, terrible cruel at time but utterly precious. Without warning, Tezuka's mind shut off and his body moved on its own, gently pulling Fuji's thin hand away from the hat and drawing the boy's body against his own in a rather awkwardly positioned hug. Losing Fuji would be like losing a piece of himself. He just couldn't.

"I don't want too…" Tezuka muttered into the soft warm flesh of Fuji neck, "I missed you so much," he confided. Fuji was stiff in his arms for a second, if Tezuka had to venture a guess probably due to shock, but quickly relaxed and even brought his arms up to pat Tezuka lightly on the back. It wasn't until tensai pulled away that the bespectacled teen reluctantly released his hold, an unfamiliar heat flooding his cheeks. This was all so unlike him, yet having Fuji's beside him had Tezuka's mind far out of it usual state of calm. It wasn't as though he wasn't conscious of his actions, far from it. Everything just seemed to happen so naturally, and felt so right, that he couldn't bring himself to refuse the emotions dictation his actions.

"I've missed you too…" Fuji replied gently then gasped, "Tezuka! You're blushing!" The amused look that crossed the tensai's face had Tezuka flushing further and suddenly, ironically, avoiding eye contact. There was no question whether or not Fuji would take the liberty to share this private moment with their friends as soon as he was given the chance. Tezuka could only hope no one would believe the tensai and given Fuji's tendencies to exaggerate and his own finely erected image the chances of that weren't terrible. Still it was embarrassing to think about.

Fuji's light musical laughter drew Tezuka's attention like a magnet. Though Tezuka knew the boy was laughing at his expense somehow he didn't want it any other way. He reveled in the lovely sound.

"I didn't know you could be so adorable Tezuka! It's a shame I don't have my camera," the boy teased, catching his breath after the short laughing spell. Tezuka grunted in embarrassment, unbelievably relieved that Fuji indeed did not have his camera; he could only imagine what would happen if Kikumaru got a hold of a picture like that. The former captain still wasn't looking in Fuji's direction when he felt the couch dip a bit lower as the blue eyed boy leaned closer to him. Soon cold fingers were on his cheek, the same fingers, Tezuka duly noted, that had been previously occupied with ice pop and although the fingertips were cool the gesture was so intensely warm that Tezuka's heart was burning. He allowed his face to be guided back in Fuji's direction and finally he met those beautiful cobalt eyes glowing with tender yet mischievous affection.

"I've missed you too," Fuji reaffirmed tenderly, slowly, carefully leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Tezuka's lips. Without needing prompting Tezuka's arms wrapped around Fuji's skinny body again as he returned the kiss passionately. Months of repressed frustration taking control. Tezuka felt the blood rush to his head making him lightheaded yet alarmingly sensitive at the same time. Reveling in the gentle brush of Fuji's indulgent gentle lips against him own, the taste of a sweet hint of cherry left behind from the Popsicle, Tezuka allowed the powerful pull of passion to guide his actions.

When they finally had to break apart for air, Fuji's cheeks were tinted a dashing pink and Tezuka was certain he fared no better. They were both breathing heavily with the thrill, the novelty, the joy. For a moment Fuji looked as if he were about to say something; instead, however, his lips drew a thin line, face drained of color, and eyes fluttered closed as he suddenly fell forward in a swoon.

"Fuji?" Shocked, Tezuka caught the waning boy, his mind frantically forcing past the fluttering daze of the moment prior in an attempt to focus. With a brain failing to function properly the former captain could only tighten his trembling hold on the tensai's small underweight frame. "Fuji?" Tezuka tried again, shaking the boy in his arms lightly, unable to curb the anxiety his voice revealed.

For a brief terrifying moment Fuji lay limp in Tezuka's grasp before finally he moved; struggling weakly to free himself from Tezuka's firm embrace on shaky arms. Acknowledging the other boy's wish, Tezuka quickly snapped into action, carefully guided Fuji back to lean against the side of the couch. The tensai was pliable and allowed the movement without commenting, his eyes half lidded and dull. Once Fuji was settled, the former tennis captain got to his feet tautly and announced, "I'll get you some water," before promptly heading in the direction of the kitchen.

Fainting wasn't something Tezuka was completely unfamiliar with, as captain he had seen it quite a few times, especially during the hot summer months but this was totally different. Fuji wasn't over heated, nor was he dehydrated. Honestly Tezuka didn't have the slightest idea what would make the tensai more comfortable but he knew couldn't sit and do nothing.

Tezuka returned hastily with the glass and pushed it with care in to Fuji's hands. Fuji accepted gratefully but drank little. Luckily, he seemed to be recovering quickly. He was still laying lethargically against the chair his face now pallid but a tired smile had returned and he joked, "Wow, I always heard you had people fainting over you… but I didn't know I had to take it so literally." There was a wry quirk in Fuji's smile, "As I thought Tezuka's kisses are truly something else."

Tezuka knew that Fuji wasn't trying to make him feel guilty but rather attempting to mollify the tension with humor. And though Tezuka would never purposely wish to make Fuji faint, he did not regret his actions, and it was obvious Fuji didn't either.

Tezuka took the neglected water from Fuji's loose grip and set it on the table in front of them, before quietly, unassumingly, his lips descended for a brief second onto Fuji's forehead.

"Call me Kunimitsu," he ordered affectionately, smiling a bit as the blush returned to Fuji's cheeks. The tensai's smile faded as another wave of vertigo struck him and he groaned in a strange mixture of playful accusation and real distress, "You're terrible Te-Kunimitsu…Stop using your deadly charm to woo my pathetically susceptible heart…" Fuji chuckled letting his head flop onto the armrest and breathing deeply. Cracking an eye open the petite boy noted Tezuka's silent gaze, "You're enjoying this aren't you? And they call me sadistic…" he remarked without spite, on the contrary he sounded quite happy. Tezuka was uncertain, of course, whether or not his actions were acceptable. There was a high chance that he should have phoned Fuji's sister on the matter, but this felt right.

Tezuka's guilt faded once Fuji settled again the two began talking comfortably once more. Instantly it was as if no time passed between them at all; falling effortlessly back into the same perfect compatibility of the years shared together. The pair chatting pleasantly about any obscure topics that drifted into Fuji's head, although it didn't take long for that to tire the tensai out. Tezuka could easily see the trend as Fuji's questions became increasingly focused on him speaking while the tensai simply listened, throwing in an occasionally hum of acknowledgement every now and then. Somehow Tezuka didn't feel the reversal of their usual conversation structure necessarily a bad thing, especially with Fuji to guide his answers and prompt him should his response come out subpar. Tezuka was just about to field the question of what he did over the lengthy hours of his flight back into Japan when the doorbell rang.

Tezuka pinned Fuji a disapproving look when he attempted to get to his feet. Lightly yet sternly the former captain pushed the boy back into his seat and announcing that he would answer it. Fuji looked defiant for a moment, blue eyes flashing, apparently not approving of Tezuka's fussing; but if Fuji was allowed to be stubborn than so was Tezuka. The two had a silent staring contest before the doorbell rang again and Fuji finally gave in with a light exasperated sigh waving Tezuka off in the direction of the door. The bespectacled teenager moved quickly out of the room least Fuji change his mind and call him back to the couch.

He already knew Oishi and Kikumaru were behind the door before he even made it to the entry way. The red-head's incessant chatter was already on full blast. Upon opening the door, Tezuka was met with Oishi's usual warm greeting, Kikumaru's "Nya! Hoi Buchou!" and a blast of chilly December air which rushed into the warm house as Tezuka quickly allowed the two inside.

"Gosh! It got cold so suddenly, I wonder if a storm's coming?" Oishi commented lightly as the boys shrugged off their coats and hung them before following Tezuka to the living room. Fuji greeted the two new comers with a cheerful smile and small wave.

Instantly Kikumaru was by the couch and for an alarming second Tezuka feared the acrobat would pounce on the frail tensai. Instead the boy hopped onto the seat next to Fuji and with a feline grace cuddled next to the boy. "Nya, it's so cold outside Fujiko-chan! And school was so boring!" the red-head complained loudly, to which Fuji replied with a light chuckle and a sympathetic pat on the head.

"You look well today, I'm glad." Oishi voice indeed sounded relieved, which was a good thing considering the boy had probably spent the entirety of the previous night and today worrying. "I brought a movie we could watch if you guys want," the boy offered bringing attention to the DVD in his hand. Oishi's suggestion earned a nod of approval from Tezuka, who regarded his friend for always thinking ahead. This way Fuji could rest without feeling obligated to entertain them.

After the other two gave their acceptance Oishi moved to fiddling around with the DVD player. Since Kikumaru was busy unloading the past weeks' worth of events onto Fuji, Oishi was left on the floor to struggle alone. Tezuka would have offered to help his friend but having a greater affinity for books he doubted he could add any useful assistance. It was only a few minutes before Fuji took pity on Seigaku's mother-hen and offered some guidance.

"I think you press the big one near the top," he announced pointing for emphasis.

Beside him Tezuka heard Kikumaru gasp lightly, "Ah, ouch Fujiko, how did you get that?" the boy questioned quietly. Tezuka leaned forward looking around the acrobat to see what he was referring to.

"Hm?" Fuji questioned; he too turning to examine what Tezuka found to be quite a large purpling bruise marring the pale skin of the tensai's forearm. "Oh, I forgot about that. I hit it a few days ago…It doesn't hurt anymore," Fuji supplied with a pacifying smile, hiding the appendage in the blankets once again. "Ne, Eiji why don't you help Oishi figure that out?" Fuji prompted once Kikumaru reluctantly accepted his answer.

Kikumaru turned his attention over to the boy still kneeling on the floor looking quite perplexed.

"Oh yeah! Oishi's terrible with technology! Nya I'll do it Oishi!" the hyperactive boy bounced off the couch to relieve his doubles partner of his burden. Tezuka sent Fuji a questioning look; something about the way the tensai handled Kikumaru's inquiry seemed off, yet Fuji waved him off with a smile and said nothing. He couldn't tell if Fuji was embarrassed or perhaps upset that the injury had been spotted but respecting his will not to comment Tezuka let the subject go.

Almost as soon as Kikumaru approached the player the movie flicked onto the screen and the bouncy red head let out a victory cheer. Before Kikumaru turned around to reclaim the spot next to Fuji Tezuka scooted into it, looking ever impassive when the energetic teenager turned around and fixed him with a curious look. The expression vanished quickly, however, easily replaced by a wide grin. Without further acknowledgment Kikumaru practically dragged Oishi to his feet and to the remaining half of the sofa.

The four settled into the quiet quickly. Tezuka was only half paying attention to the images moving across the screen in front of him. Mind wandering; preoccupied with thoughts of the moment he shared with the boy at his side, his lips still tingling with the sensation.

Somehow burrowing its way out the blankets Fuji's hand found its way into Tezuka's, and in that moment the former captain felt that there was no place in the world that he would rather be.

As the movie continued Tezuka could see fatigue getting the better of Fuji until finally his head bobbed to the side and he was asleep. Slow, gently, ensuring not to wake the tensai Tezuka leaned a bit further into the seat to allow Fuji's head to rest lightly against his arm. Warmth settled over the former captain, a sort of peace that had been missing for quite some time.

By the time the movie ended Tezuka still had little idea about what it was about. Instead his thoughts distracted by the soft rhythmic rise and fall of Fuji's chest against his arm. Tezuka heard Kikumaru yawn quietly and stretch out beside him and when he chanced to look in the direction of the other two he found the lithe red-head nestled under the arm of his dark haired partner. Their obvious comfort made Tezuka wondered why he had never realized how naturally the two boys' fit together until now.

Oishi disentangled himself from the red-head silently, stealing a quick glance at Fuji's slumbering form before turning towards the television with a small smile.

"Nya? Is Fujiko-chan sleeping? That's not fair he never sleeps on me like that…" the acrobat pouted quietly, he was oddly calm.

"Saa… that's because you're a terrible pillow Eiji, you move too much," Fuji mumbled entering the conversation with a small, sleepy, teasing grin.

"Hoi! That's not nice Fujiko! And who would want to sleep on someone as stiff as the Buchou anyway? I'm a much better pillow, right Oishi!" the hyperactive teen jested playfully, standing up and stretching again. His prompting of Oishi had the said boy stuttering nervously, not knowing whether he should reprehend his other half for making fun of Tezuka or for asking him to answer such an embarrassing question.

The flustered teen was saved, however, when Fuji spoke again, "Mmn, I think Mitsu's a good pillow."

Tezuka felt his heart warm at Fuji's words, though the use of the pet name was a bit embarrassing. As strange and foreign as is was it just sounded so right coming from those lips. On the other end of the couch Kikumaru snickered. Tezuka deliberately ignored the boy, more focused on the disappointment that came when Fuji began to move away from his side.

Instead of sitting up, however, the tensai leaned heavily to the other side so he was now draped over the armrest. A bit concerned, Tezuka was about to suggest Fuji rest some more when Kikumaru approached the boy and kneeled down so they were eye level. When he spoke his tone was caring and soft.

"Are you very tired Fujiko-chan?" Tezuka didn't know whether it was the boy himself, the way he said it, or perhaps just Fuji's weariness, but somehow the tensai answered him honestly, with a muttered, "Aa…"

"Nya, want me to help you to your room?" the acrobat player questioned softly. Surprisingly Kikumaru was met with a slight nod of agreement from his indolent friend.

"Thanks Eiji…" Before Fuji was even on his feet Kikumaru had him firmly by the shoulders to prevent him from wobbling.

"Sorry guys…" the blue eyed boy apologized in Oishi and Tezuka's direction, which they both addressed, "No need to apologize" and, "Get some rest Fuji" respectively. The said boy offered them a weak smile before allowing Kikumaru to lead him away.

Once the two were out of sight Oishi rejoined Tezuka on the couch, a fond yet subtly stressed smile on his lips, "I don't know how Eiji does it… I know if I were to say anything Fuji would just deny it with that smile of his… But there's just something about Eiji that he listens to or something." Tezuka nodded in understanding. It was odd seeing Fuji so pliable especially about something like this. He found it both a relief and alarming.

"Fuji looked really happy today by the way… and you do too." Oishi smiled good-naturedly effortlessly turning the conversation around in Tezuka's mind, "I won't pry or anything but I wish the best for you two."

"You too," Tezuka added and by the light blush that came to his friend's cheeks, the other boy knew exactly what he was referring to. A compatible silence settled over them for a few minutes until Oishi began to fiddle nervously with the edge of one of the blankets still lying on the couch.

"Eiji's taking a while, I hope everything's okay…" he spoke what was plaguing his mind and Tezuka shrugged. The two weren't making any alarming noises so he assumed everything to be fine. About thirty seconds later Kikumaru reappeared in the doorway.

"The prince has been successfully escorted to his castle!" The red-head announced jovially entering the room. It was obvious something had excited the boy. When knowing cobalt eyes came to rest on Tezuka the spectacled teen instantly knew that Fuji saved no details from his best friend.

"Nya, Tezuka you better be gentle with Fujiko or you'll have to deal with me!" The large grin never leaving his face. Tezuka could feel his dignity shrinking yet his stoic façade remained strong.

The three spent the next half an hour chatting quietly until Yumiko and Fuji's mother returned home. The former offered to give them rides back home so they wouldn't have to bother their parents. Tezuka would have liked to have said goodbye properly but not if that meant waking their ill friend. So instead he resolved to call Fuji in the morning and the three left the Fuji house.


	10. 12:20:11

Letters Chapter 10

Disclaim: I do not own Prince of Tennis…

Warnings: Angst, drama. TezukaxFuji

(12-20-11)

Tezuka wanted to return to Fuji's house, along with Oishi and Eiji, to stay over while the tensai's mother and sister both worked. His own mother, however, had planned a day out which Fuji wouldn't allow him to refuse. He had already talked to the tensai earlier to tell him the news and Fuji had practically made him promise to spend some time with his family. Thus he was currently sitting in the passenger seat of his mother's car heading to relatives about two hours north in Nikko. Tezuka released an inaudible sigh knowing it would be an all-day event.

(12-21-11)

As soon as Tezuka was up and dressed he called Fuji. Today was supposed to be the boy's last round of the intense chemotherapy sessions. Tezuka already knew focusing would be utterly impossible if he failed to speak with Fuji beforehand. The tensai general seeming fine going into the treatments and Oishi had reported that Fuji had been well yesterday; it was the aftermath Tezuka worried about. Just thinking back to that call from weeks ago, after Fuji's last session, sent an unpleasant almost sickening anxiety through the former captain.

"Tezuka?..." A sleepily voice informed Tezuka that his call had been received. Fuji's inquiry was followed by a soft hardly audible yawn and for a second Tezuka wondered if perhaps eight was still a bit too early to call. He never did find out what time the appointments started. Fuji would forgive him.

"Kunimitsu," Tezuka corrected softly.

Fuji chuckled; "Of course, Kunimitsu-sama,"came the tensai's teasing yet gentle voice; caressing Tezuka's ears like a drifting whisper on the wind. "Ne, you should try my name too," Fuji announced. There was comfort and ease in his voice and no doubt a smile on his lips. An anticipatory silence descended over the conversation as Fuji waited for Tezuka to speak.

"Syusuke," Tezuka said, the name rolling off his tongue in the most fascinating way. It felt odd, strangely embarrassing, but right. It would take a bit to get used to, but it was a precious thing.

"Your last round of chemotherapy is today right?" Tezuka moved back to the topic at hand. It wasn't exactly a subject he liked to bring attention to; life was a lot kinder when he allowed himself not to think about Fuji's illness, though it rarely happened.

"Yeah, I'm so relieved," the words were a breath of lofty ease, his calm working to slowly thaw Tezuka's inhibitions. If Fuji sounded this confident Tezuka supposed he should relax as well.

"I'll still have to take pills but the doctor said they're not nearly as potent as what I'm being given now," Fuji replied happily and Tezuka smiled too. It was truly relieving to know that Fuji was recovering.

"Do you think I can come over today? When you get back?" Tezuka questioned hopefully. He had spent more than half a year separated from the petite boy yet now he could hardly stand a day.

Fuji hesitated before answering, "I-…" he faltered, "I don't know…I feel really bad after…" the tensai said quietly. His voice was low almost humbled by the admission and Tezuka felt a jab at his heart. This was one of the rare moments Fuji actually mentioned discomfort. The honesty was hard to hear, yet greatly appreciated.

"I want to be there to support you," Tezuka supplied not skipping a beat. It was a bit pushy he knew, inviting himself over; but somehow it seemed like Fuji shouldn't be alone.

"That's really noble of you Kunimitsu…" Fuji countered fondly and Tezuka frowned. He could already hear the rejection flickering on the tensai's tongue. There was only a moment's pause before Fuji added, "But I rest better when no one is watching over me. Old habits never change, ne?" the blue eyed boy sounded firm and unabashed.

The response made sense given Fuji's tendency to balk away from concern and honestly Tezuka had been half expecting it. Still, smothering back the disappointment wasn't easy. After Fuji's last treatment session the brunette would have given anything to be back by his friend's side yet now that he actually had the opportunity he was refused.

Fuji seemed to notice the former captain's dejection and compromised, "How about you come over on Thursday? As reasonably early as you want," he offered sympathetically. Despite feeling a bit intrusive after Fuji's initial rejection Tezuka accepted the next best option. Forcefully resigning himself to another day without seeing the boy he had fallen for.

"Okay," the former captain agreed with a slight nod of his head despite the fact that Fuji could not see his gesture. Strangely Tezuka had to force the urge to speak his thoughts away when the sudden need to inform Fuji about his disgruntled and growing anxiety rose in his throat. He wouldn't speak them, words of fear, pessimism; Fuji didn't need them. Instead Tezuka said, "I wish you well today then." Words had a power of their own and a few of encouragement could carry more meaning then a book's worth of doubt.

"Thank you," Fuji spoke sincerely, "I'll do my best."

Tezuka hummed in agreement. This new transparent honestly in Fuji's responses growing fondly on the glasses wearing teenage. The tensai was still in no way easy to read but the gradual emergence from his self-imposed enigma continued to progress, much to Tezuka's approval.

There was a noise on the other end of the phone, perhaps a knock and Tezuka heard Fuji sigh. Before the former captain had the chance to question, though the meaning behind the gesture wasn't too difficult to figure out, Fuji spoke.

"Ah, I have to go now," The tensai didn't sound fearful or hesitant, but he was obviously not eager to be off, "I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah," Tezuka replied, wishing silently to himself that Fuji didn't have to go. He already knew the strength his friend had now most likely wouldn't last throughout the treatment. All he could do was hope for Fuji's vigor to prevail over the illness, and be glad that this was indeed the last time the tensai would have to deal with it. "Take care. Get plenty of rest," Tezuka announced rather lamely, stumbling to find the right words to expressing his expectations, the encouragement he wished to convey.

Still Fuji chuckled lightly and Tezuka took that as a job well done and relaxed. Even without saying a word Fuji would understand his intentions.

"Sa, Kunimitsu, you sound like my mother." When Fuji snickered mockingly at the connection the stoic youth had to physically stop his eyes from rolling. He knew he wasn't giving the tensai too much credit with his last assumption though sometime the way Fuji's mind worked left him rather befuddled. The usual boundary normal people had between seriousness and humor just seemed blurred in everything the genius did. In this case though, Tezuka supposed it wasn't exactly a terrible thing. While Fuji's jokes may have been a way to hide and shrug off concern as he always did with that unassuming smile; it was also a coping mechanism which Tezuka would not dare tamper with.

"You should take that as a compliment, ne. My mom's pretty amazing," Fuji supplied when Tezuka refrained from commenting. "On the other hand if I said you sounded like Oishi…" The statement trailed off and Tezuka could only shake his head lightly at the other boy's antics. The slight upturn of his lips was the one subtle indicator that the former captain appreciated the jab at their mutual friend. Of course he knew Fuji met no harm by the joke. Fuji would never badmouth a friend; especially not one whom held his esteem as highly as Oishi did.

Responding to Tezuka's thought Fuji added, "Just kidding. Oishi is really a wonderful person; he's helped me out so much. Everyone has, you too. I wonder if I'll ever be able to repay everything."

The blue eyed genius ended on a tentative note and Tezuka felt the need to comment. "You will have plenty of time for that in the future," he began firmly. Though there wasn't conspicuous doubt in Fuji's voice the statement resonated disturbingly morbid in Tezuka's mind. With a furrowed brow and clenched teeth the brunette pushed the thoughts away, certain that his understanding had not been Fuji's intended meaning.

"Besides," Tezuka continued calm once again, "Nobody expected anything from you, except that you get well soon. We stand beside you because we care and want too, not because we're obligated."

There was a lull in the conversation for a moment which Tezuka hoped Fuji took in order to moll over his words for the truth and sincerity they offered.

When Fuji finally did respond it was a quiet half whispered, "I know…"

At the uncertainty wavering through Fuji's voice Tezuka felt his finger twitch with the urge to hold the tensai. It was times like this he wondered why these types of conversations always came up over the phone; these were the moments when he both loathed and praised the creation of the telephone. While Tezuka could hear the tensai clearly, the soft almost baffled admiration of his last words, he wanted more. To see what kind of expression Fuji had, to comfort him, to brush away any and all doubts from the tensai's mind.

"I'm so grateful, really… Some days are so bad, but I can always count on everyone to keep me moving forward. I couldn't hav-" Fuji abruptly paused midsentence and Tezuka stiffened, sitting up a bit straighter in his desk chair. Unconsciously the fingers holding the cell phone to his ear curled a bit tighter. Fuji's silences never bode well. The hiatus only lasted a millisecond yet was antagonizing none the less, until the genius's words sounded once again.

"Oh shoot, my mom's coming up. I think I took too long, she probably thinks I fell or something…I have to go. We'll talk about this later okay?"

"Hm,"Tezuka agreed easily, planning whole heartedly to take Fuji up on that promise. The rare sobering candor both refreshing and moving.

"Thank you, bye." Even as Fuji said his goodbye his voice was already drifting away from the phone and the call was ended before Tezuka could give a farewell of his own. The former captain didn't dwell on it; he would get to see Fuji personally soon enough.

Since he couldn't be with Fuji, the former captain ended up spending the day with their other friends who now made up of most of the Seigaku Senior High's regulars. The small group met up after school let out, stopped by Kawamura's for lunch, and played a few games of street tennis at the park.

"Wednesdays like this are pretty depressing, huh?" he recalled Oishi commenting earlier and he couldn't help but agree. Without Fuji's constant presence beside him playing tennis in Japan seemed oddly hollow. The other boys had improved, there was no doubt of that, yet still they lacked the challenge that Fuji presented. Even when he wasn't playing an actual match the tensai had a keen eye for tactician and never failed to spring his ideas off Tezuka. It kept the captain thinking, analyzing, and improving.

Though out the day, despite himself, Tezuka found his thoughts wondering to the tensai and his cell phone. Had Fuji called? How was he?

The day was almost too painful to sit through, knowing Fuji was in the hospital while they were free and health. It made him wondered how the other boys managed it over the last several weeks, the tension, the fear. Here they were merely blocks away from the very same hospital where Fuji was, yet asked to stay away. It felt wrong.

Every fiber of his being anticipated the moment he would be able to see Fuji again. One day was an impossibly excruciating wait.

(12-22-11)

Tezuka forced himself to wait until midday before he arrived at the Fuji household; not wanting to seem rude or intrusive by coming too early. Plus that should have given Fuji plenty of time to wake up naturally. It was a hopeful thought. Though Fuji had not called back yesterday and Tezuka figured that meant he wasn't feeling well after all.

Stiffening his posture Tezuka focused his attention on the door, there was no need to stress himself out, surely Fuji would scold him for it. He only needed to ring the door-bell once before his call was promptly answered by Fuji's mother's soft voice, "Yes, I'm coming." The woman's voice was not loud, and Tezuka almost had to strain to hear it; which made him uneasy. When the door was open the petite woman's countenance did more to sooth than her words had. She looked collected, calm; a smile gracing her features. Fuji looked a lot like his mother. It was a connection he had made before, upon first meeting her years ago. He supposed the entire family had their similarities, though Fuji's likeness to his mother was almost uncanny. Except their eyes. Where Fuji's were sharp and cunning, colored with that cryptic rare shade of cerulean; his mother had eyes of soft brown dusted gray, gentle and understanding.

As soon as those said gray eyes connected with his own hazel orbs Tezuka folded into the customary greeting bowed. Low, proof of his respect, and a silent apology for interrupting her day.

"Oh, Tezuka-kun, welcome." His presence was met with a warm acknowledgment; he supposed Fuji already informed his mother about the visit.

"Syusuke is resting right now, but feel free to go up and visit with him," the woman said kindly, however, if Tezuka had learned anything about reading the Fuji expression he would have to say that he sensed a bit of reluctance in her tone.

"I won't stay long," Tezuka promised, noting the relieved nod he received for it, his assumption had been correct. It was almost painful saying those words when he had waited so conscientiously just to see Fuji but he could tell that it was what the woman wanted to hear. As unfortunate as it was not to be able to spend the afternoon with the tensai he would not be the cause of any unnecessary stress for the Fuji matriarch. Fuji would probably be needing rest that Tezuka's presence might distract away from any way. Tezuka nodded to Fuji's mother politely as she moved aside to guide him into the house.

Up the stairs, first door on the right. Tezuka found the tensai's room with practiced ease. The numerous days he had spent here during the years and long summer holidays had ingrained the room's entire layout in his mind.

Opening the door Tezuka stepped into the quiet room silently, noting with a subdued shiver the bottle of prescription pills and trash can placed strategically near the bed. The most nerve-wracking thing by far, however, was Fuji. The blue eyed boy was on his bed, half on his side, half on his stomach, face buried in the pillows, and covered by a thick blue comforter set. His heavy breaths were coming in uneven pants and it took nearly all of Tezuka self-control to refrain from rushing to Fuji's side. He had never seen Fuji in such a state before, and supposed few had; it disturbed the tennis player greatly. Tezuka felt strange emotions prickle at his thoughts a sort of hollow remorse hammering away at his usually sound endurance.

It wasn't until he took a seat in Fuji's desk chair, arms folding rigidly across his chest to force the shaking to stop, that his bed-ridden teammate began to stir. Tezuka was on his feet in an instant, hypersensitive to every shiver of the sickly boy's slender frame. His heart stung at how feeble and miserable the tensai looked as he attempted to push himself up on trembling arms. In all honest he had not been expecting this. The phone calls the letters; nothing could have prepared Tezuka for such outright anguish.

Fuji was never sick, that head-cold he had caught in their second year of middle school was nothing more than a sniffle in comparison. The tensai couldn't even get out of bed; Tezuka realized with a start almost staggering back as the full weight of reality knocked into him with a palpable pressure. Muddied thoughts bombarded his senses making his hands slow and clumsy as he moved to assist Fuji.

Tezuka's fingers met the tensai's thin warm shoulder and he wondered if the boy would be able to feel the unsteadiness of his hands beyond the shuddering of his own body. Not that it mattered; he would admit the words out loud if he had to: the fact that he was terrified. Clenching his jaw shut and frantically willing his mind to function he settled his ailing friend with all the grace and gentleness he could muster against the head rest of the bed. Fuji sunk listlessly into the position Tezuka propped him into and his mind screamed that this couldn't possibly be Fuji. Tezuka felt his head pound with the frantic thumping of his heart as worry and anxiety took full control of his system. Fuji was right he shouldn't have come; his concern wasn't going to restore the tensai's health. All he was doing was forcing Fuji up when it was obvious that he should be rest. Tezuka was about to suggest that the smaller boy remain lying down instead, but Fuji spoke before he had the chance to comment.

"Morning Mitsu…" Fuji uttered exhaustedly, somehow managing a small smile in Tezuka's direction. He didn't like this, not at all. He already knew that the treatments wore Fuji out but seeing it firsthand, seeing Fuji so terribly sick, so weak; was jolting. The fact that he could do nothing to ease the burden of Fuji's suffering rubbed roughly against Tezuka's frazzled nerves. There was a heavy frown on his lips and he took in a deep breath to sooth the gaining momentum of haywire in his head. It was clear Fuji did not notice his discomfort in the slightest for he failed to comment on the matter entirely, and Tezuka was both grateful and disappointed at the same time.

Tezuka couldn't really pin point where the tensai was looking for the boy's attention seemed short lived and his gaze drifted from one thing to another blankly. The comparison from just a two day lapse was astounding, frightening. Without much thought Tezuka took Fuji's hands in his, willing the other boy to focus. The listlessness was too much to bear.

The tensai's glazed half lidded eyes shifted for a fleeting moment in his direction, "Sa…Sorry, I'm a mess right now…" Wispy slightly breathless words filled the silence and blue eyes fell towards their intertwined hands. Tezuka watched with growing unease as Fuji's head lulled to the side as flimsy and disjointed as his voice. There wasn't a single thing Tezuka could focus on that offered even the tiniest hint that Fuji was okay. Still, he had come here with a purpose: to support his friend; regardless of any circumstances.

Tezuka was about to counter Fuji's statement with some halfhearted words of encouragement when the boy's head bowed and his fingers curled around the blankets. Fear blossomed anew and automatically Tezuka reached out to grasp the tensai's shoulders, hoping the contact would somehow facilitate the conversation he knew neither of them wanted to have. At this moment Tezuka wouldn't have even cared if Fuji had plastered that pseudo-happy smile over his features and shrugged off the concern. Anything was better than the disconcerting erratic breathing and stifling silence which was currently sending his thoughts into frenzy.

Even as they sat there, frozen in the soundlessness, Fuji seemed to blanch a few shades paler. Once the moment finally passed time seemed to lunge forward in a flurry and the tensai's eyes snapped open for a second before he promptly doubled over with a groan.

"Syusuke?" Tezuka finally found his voice, as shocked and bedraggled as his emotions. Fuji's body quivered under his touch, his mind fighting the urge of his fingers to tighten their hold on his charge. Even had his mind to lost Tezuka wouldn't have been given the opportunity for within seconds Fuji shot up, bolted from the bed, and dashed from the room. Sputtering pasted the shock Tezuka was after the tensai in an instant.

It only took a moment to figure out where the tensai had gone and what he was doing. Those horrible retching noises burning into his brain like fire. Tezuka hesitated on the threshold of the bathroom entrance unable to move. Torn between giving his friend the privacy he would surely insist upon or risking the future scolding and going in anyway.

He wasn't sure if he could really do anything but he could try.

Before Tezuka committed to his decision, Fuji Yoshiko came bustling up the stairs nearly dropping the pile of freshly folded linens in her hands when she realized what was happening. The former captain moved aside quickly to allow the woman in. She entered the bathroom just as Fuji stopped dry heaving over the toilet bowl and collapsed against the wall. Tezuka watched with ill-ease as his friend's body crumpled over, utterly spent.

"Syusuke…" Fuji's mother called softly kneeling down to pull her son away from the white linoleum tiles and into her arms instead. Fuji only looked vaguely aware of his surrounding, his breathing ragged, face flushed, eyes hazy and blinking heavily.

After a few tense minute it became clear that Fuji would not regain his strength. Steeling his resolve Tezuka finally entered the room, approaching the pair quietly. At times like this Fuji's pride would have to take a backseat to Tezuka's longing to help. Although he knew Fuji wouldn't approve and would most likely be furious at the mere suggestion, had he been more coherent, Tezuka offering to return the ailing tensai to his room.

Fuji didn't move, not a twitch of rejection, so Tezuka knew the tensai was unaware or unconscious and he was therefore safe from wrath for now.

For a moment Fuji's mother looked surprised, slightly hesitant, then finally accepting; watching carefully as Tezuka stooped down to gather Fuji's limp form into his arms.

Upon lifting the blue eyed boy, whose eyes were now closed in exhaustion, Tezuka noticed two extremely unnerving things instantly. First was the unnatural heat radiating from the small body, and the second was just that, how excruciatingly thin the tensai was. Tezuka knew that Fuji had always been on the petite side, but he had also been toned and healthy, and now in this deteriorated state Tezuka could feel nearly every bone with terrifying clarity. The tensai was inarguably lighter than another person his age had a right to be.

Setting his friend down with care Tezuka scooted aside as Fuji's mother entered the room with one of the towels she had been carrying early now damp with water. She gave her son's sweat beaded face a quick once over with a corner then unfolded the material and laid it lightly over Fuji's forehead. It was another few minutes before she finished and turned to Tezuka with a strained smile, "Thank you Tezuka-kun, I know it's a bit concerning but he'll be fine after he rests for a while." Tezuka assumed the stress in his stance had given him away and he nodded silently at the woman's statement. Committing himself completely to the promise of her words.

"If you're going to stay for a while, would you like me to make you something to eat?" Fuji's mother offered, her soft voice breaking the uneasy atmosphere of the quiet bedroom. Somehow she seemed to knowing and accept Tezuka's wished to stay until he could at least say good bye properly. For a moment he had feared that she would ask him to leave, but much to his relief that wasn't the case. There was no way he could go home with that scene still fresh and flashing across his memory. He would get no rest until he ensured that Fuji was indeed alright.

Politely Tezuka denied the offer of food, not wanting to burden the woman with anything further. Still she insisted he at least be served tea and left the room. Tezuka settled once again into the desk chair eyes coming to rest on Fuji's wan face. Even in sleep the boy's features were pinched with an obvious discomfort, pain; Tezuka heart ached at the sight.

Sighing as time and quiet finally began unraveling the bundle of knotted nerves in the former captain's body he finally managed to relax a bit. Realizing belatedly that his breathing was just now beginning to even out for the first time.

Without much else to do Tezuka scooped one of Fuji's pale clammy hands into his own, rubbing slow light circles over boney knuckles with his thumb.

Surprisingly it wasn't long before Fuji began to stir. It was subtle at first, a light twitch of the hand, a soft exhale; then the tensai moved an uncoordinated arm up to pull the towel away from his face. His arm trembled as if the simple gesture took all of his strength to perform.

Tezuka watched attentively as blue eyes blinked blearily several times before finally settling on him with eerie sort of incomprehension. Then, as if suddenly remembering what had happened, Fuji released a groan and turned away, hand slipping from Tezuka's grasp. Tezuka frowned at the boy's actions and though they didn't seem to be associated with physical distress, he was worried regardless.

Before he needed to question Fuji spoke, "S-saa…Mitsu…I didn't w…want you to see that…" his voice was weak with fatigue and fraught with remorse.

"It doesn't bother me. Are you feeling okay?" Tezuka asked as gently as he was able to, anything to settle the tensai's nerves; the last thing he wanted was Fuji worrying about what his thoughts were.

When the cerulean eyed boy showed no sign of movement or acknowledgement the former captain boldly took the initiative and tenderly stroked the exposed side of Fuji's cheek beckoning the boy to turn back around. Tezuka perceived a soft sigh escape Fuji who stayed stationary for a spell before finally rolling heavily onto his back. Even such a small movement had left the tensai winded and rather dazed looking.

Unable to keep his concern silent, Tezuka decided it would be worth it to comment, "You're running a fever, is that…" he struggled to find the right words, of course it wasn't normal, but could it be dangerous? The former captain wondered to himself. Oishi's comment about hospital's being risky repeating over in his mind.

Fuji finally seemed to come back to himself and he turned for a moment to examine Tezuka's expression, then a soothing yet excruciatingly tired smile returned to his lips, "It is normal…I'll be fine." The boy finished for him and reassured, obviously aware of the anxiety radiating from Tezuka at the moment.

"You don't know how happy I am that this was the last round…heck I'll be ecstatic as soon as this medicine kicks in…Or if my stomach would settle down…" Fuji began to mumble, "…my head would stop spinning…" Tezuka wondered if the medications weren't already taking effect for the tensai was growing increasingly incoherent. Fear prickling down his spine Tezuka took Fuji's thin hand in his once again successfully drawing the boy's attention back to reality.

"Mitsu…" The pet name was said with affection and Tezuka gave the small appendage a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry…I… I'm going…saa…I have to to sleep now…" the lethargic boy informed hardly able to form a sentence, words slurring and jumbling.

All Tezuka could do was nod in understanding, forcing his anxiety to remain in check as Fuji's eyes fluttered closed once again, "Sleep well…" Tezuka muttered softly quietly rising from his seat to place a light kiss against the resting teen's slightly parted lips. Warmth spreading though him and he hoped that Fuji could feel the same pleasure he experienced from the kiss. He had hardly separated from the tensai when the Fuji's mother stepped into the room with the promised tea. Accepting the beverage hastily Tezuka wondered if the woman had seen his actions. With her timing there seemed no doubt that she had, yet she didn't lead on in the slightest. Finishing the tea promptly Tezuka excused himself, wishing Fuji well and thanking the woman on the way out.

The former captain hurried away from the house trying desperately to calm the storm of thoughts in his head. If Fuji's mother had seen and said nothing did that mean she approved of such a relationship for her son? Exactly what type of relationship did he share with Fuji? Tezuka was sure that Fuji was precious to him, and he wanted, no needed Fuji to be happy, and to be near him. But he also knew that he wasn't homosexual, he wasn't even heterosexual for that matter. Tezuka had never felt an attraction to anyone, except Fuji, not for the boy's looks or gender, but for his entire being. Tezuka Kunimitsu loved Fuji Syusuke.

It wasn't really a hard conclusion to come to, somewhere inside Tezuka knew that this fact had been true for quite some time; he had always just been too stubborn to acknowledge his feelings. The question was whether or not Fuji felt the same. Fuji was an affectionate person; the way he acted around Kikumaru had proven that much. But Tezuka knew there was something different between them, and that kiss that they shared a few days ago meant something special, something powerful.

**Don't forget to review! I love to hear what people think of my story, and don't be afraid to input any constructive criticism! I'm still a newbie and need tips! **


	11. 12:24:11

Letters Chapter 11

Disclaim: I do not own Prince of Tennis…

Warnings: Angst, drama. TezukaxFuji

(12-24-11)

In celebration of the others last day of school before the start of winter break and Christmas, the former Seigaku Middle School dream team decided to hold a little get together.

It wasn't anything too fancy, held at Kawamura's sushi restaurant as usual; but it was comfortable. Warmly reminiscent of the time they all spent together. The only thing missing was one blue eyed genius, Fuji Syusuke.

The said boy had called just a bit before the allotted meeting time to regretfully inform his friends that he wouldn't be able to make it after all. Apparently, according to Fuji, he had been trying to convince his mother and sister to allow him to go all day to no avail. And although Fuji's presence would have made things decidedly perfect, Tezuka actually preferred that the tensai rest, especially if he was still feeling unwell. The negligible weight of Fuji's shivering feverish body in his arms, the anguish of pain reflected in blue irises, was still all too clear in his mind.

"Tezuka," Oishi called drawing the former captain from his thoughts. He allowed himself to be easily distracted.

Everyone one around him was actively eating without the slightest hint of inhibition and already most of Kawamura's hard work had been completely devoured. Not that anyone had expected it to last. More than once Tezuka had to shoot Momoshiro a pointed look when the boy's chopsticks inched dangerously close to his own sushi pieces. Slowly Tezuka collected his own utensils in hand; eating would offer an ample disruption from his rather gloomy state of mind.

From across the table Oishi offered him a sympathetic smile. He looked as if he knew exactly what was occupying the bespectacled teen's mind. Though Tezuka supposed it wasn't particularly difficult to figure out. Without a doubt the whole team felt the sting of Fuji's absence.

The raven haired boy in front of him looked pensive for a moment before finally speaking, "Maybe we should stop by Fuji's house to wish him a merry Christmas and give him the gifts from everyone on our way home tonight?" Oishi suggested thoughtfully.

It was a lovey gesture and Tezuka wished he could nod in immediate approval, however, the thought of dropping in unexpectedly made him uneasy and he hesitated.

Shoving the memories of his last meeting with Fuji along with the rest of his pessimism into the furthest corner of his mind, Tezuka attempted to clear his head. In both phone calls he had held with Fuji since yesterday Tezuka could tell that the tensai had recovered quite a bit. That, and the tone of Fuji's voice earlier, which sounded genuinely disappointed by the fact that he couldn't make it to the gathering, led Tezuka to believe that he probably wouldn't mind the company.

Finally Tezuka agreed, earning himself a gleeful cheer from Kikumaru who somehow managed to sneak himself into the conversation.

By the time the party began wrapping up it was around seven. Tezuka had already phoned Fuji to ask if they could visit for a while and was met enthusiastic affirmation. The visiting party ended up being just Tezuka and the golden pair again until Kawamura quietly approached them as they were getting ready to depart and informed them that the shop would be closing up early and that he wished to join them. The other former regulars excused themselves from the excursion though asked to pass on their holiday greetings to Fuji.

Offering to assist Kawamura with tiding up before departing, it was already nearing eight o'clock when the four boys finally left stepped out of the restaurant.

As soon as the small group reached Fuji's house Kikumaru bounced up to the door energetically, yet somehow managed to restrain himself and knock politely much to Tezuka's relief. He would have felt no remorse using his sway as former captain to assign the boy a few hundred laps, even in the frosty winter night air, had he thoughtlessly bothered the Fuji family or worse disturbed Fuji while he was resting.

Tezuka's thoughts were cut short when a sudden commotion from inside the house drew the attention of all four boys. There was a shout, the sound of something clattering to the floor, and stomping feet.

Tezuka's brows furrowed, Kawamura's eyes were wide with wonder, and even Kikumaru tensed. The captain's gaze, however, fell on Oishi who had taken a hasty step forward at the sound and looked just short of barging into the house. Yet none of them had time to question before an extremely frazzled, huffing, pink faced Fuji Yuuta threw the door open, a small plant crushed in his right hand.

The mother hen of the group was about to inquire, mouth parting slightly, eyes swimming with questions when the younger Fuji pointed stiffly to the right.

"Living room…" Came a mumbled undignified response to their presence. Obviously no formal greeting was to follow. It was apparent the boy was having quite a difficult time controlling his emotions.

The display made Tezuka wonder exactly what extent of chaos had to have unfolded before their arrival for the usually tight fisted boy to be so jumpy and bashful. Beside him Oishi remained concerned, Kikumaru puzzled yet amused, and Kawamura timidly curious, but they all proceed into the house without questioning.

In the living room they found the battle grounds. The obvious victor, a deviously smiling tensai on the couch; and the defeated, a rather emotionally flabbergasted, madly blushing Mizuki on the floor. The dark haired boy looked, in Tezuka's opinion, nothing short of traumatized.

Tezuka could only vaguely speculate upon what had previously transpired in the room, never one to jump to conclusions. However, from the embarrassment of the two younger boys he could easily conclude that Fuji was up to his usual tricks. The thought had his lips pulling up in a small relieved smile.

"Ah welcome everyone," Fuji greeted properly with much more composure than his younger brother.

"Be careful in here. Apparently there's some mistletoe aroun-" the tensai began, shooting a glare in Mizuki's direction, yet the look was more playfully amused than angry. He was cut off before he could finish by an exclamation from the said black haired boy.

"It's great that you guys could join us!" Mizuki was back on his feet and trying desperately to regain an ounce of his dignity. From the couch Fuji just chuckled at his nervousness.

"Nya! Fujiko-chan we brought Christmas presents for you!" Kikumaru dismissed the raven haired boy in front of them, happily skipped over to the sofa to plop down beside the tensai instead. Tezuka too moved away from the St. Rudolph's manager, leaving the overly talkative flustered teen for Oishi and Kawamura to deal with; both of whom were too polite to ignore him.

"Fuji," Tezuka greeted as he approached. He was regarded in return with a warm smile from Fuji as he sat down on the tensai's other side. The tensai's blue eyes lingered on him and Tezuka reveled in the attention before it was all too soon stolen away again by the redhead and the gifts he was pushing into Fuji's hands.

"Thank you. You didn't need to get me anything," Fuji announced humbly, "I have some for you guys too. I'll get them," he added setting the gifts to the side for a second.

Before he had time to get up, however, Mizuki waltzed into the conversation, "Don't mind, don't mind, Fuji-kun I'll get them for you. I need to see where Yuuta ran off to anyway," the black haired teen offered. At his last statement Fuji threw him a look that had him instantly flushed again, the small amount of composer he regained unraveling quickly.

"J-just to see where he's hiding! I'll bring him back here too!" the boy defended himself. He was watching Fuji carefully as if to gauge the tensai's reaction. But Fuji's expression only changed fractionally, a small scheming upturn of the lips and despite himself Tezuka found himself feeling slightly bad for the boy. It was clear the blue eyed genius had found quite the potent teasing method that hardly even required any work on his part.

With a nod Fuji accepted the boy's proposal, "There on the counter in the kitchen, thank you…umm?" the petite tensai looked pensive for a moment, eyebrows furrowing lightly in mock forgetfulness. Mizuki looked taken aback if not slightly frightened and once again Tezuka wondered just what the boy had done that had him so edgy.

Fuji broke the strange beat of silence that descended, "Sa, just kidding, thanks Mizuki."

Mizuki seemed to take that at some form of forgiveness for he look visibly relieved by the words. "Let's keep our hands to ourselves this time, ne?" Fuji commented with a too sweet smile and the dark haired boy laughed nervously before fleeing the room.

"Fujiko, what's going on?" Kikumaru finally questioned as soon as Mizuki disappeared around the corner. Curiosity making him excited and he clung to Fuji's arm as he awaited the tensai's words.

Fuji's smile broadened, "Oh, nothing. Misuku and I were just having a bonding moment."

"You don't usually call scaring a bonding activity, nya..." The acrobat informed, though he didn't look particularly concerned for the said victim.

"Is that so…?" Fuji responded vaguely an innocent smile on his lips. Kikumaru quickly made it clear that Fuji's subpar explanation of the commotion was not enough to satisfy him for he nudged the genius to reveal more. While Tezuka would admit he was a bit curious himself it was not enough to question, Kikumaru on the other hand, would obviously not rest until he knew.

"Let's just say I caught that crafty St. Rudolph manager attempting to steal away the purity of my innocent baby brother. And like any caring sibling I made sure to prevent it. I also managed to document it, luckily I had my camera. For future pursuits, you know, should any legal action become necessary." Fuji told his story as though it were the most mundane of occurrences, serenely, with an amount of seriousness that was slightly disturbing.

Though by the end Kikumaru was laughing loudly begging to see the photos and even Oishi and Kawamura looked amused. Tezuka just smirked for a moment shaking his head that the tensai's antics. His pity quickly shifting moving from Mizuki to Fuji's younger brother. Surely that ordeal had to be uncomfortable. It made him think of his own moment with Fuji, he wasn't even certain Fuji's mother had seen it, but he had been embarrassed none the less.

"Oishi," Fuji acknowledged the other two boys with a light nod when Kikumaru finally quieted, "Taka-san, it's rare for you to be able to come for a house visit." He turned to the sushi chief in training with a friendly smile.

The said boy grinned back timidly, "Yeah, my father closed the shop early for the holiday tonight," the ex-power played informed happily, earning an equally cheerful nod from Fuji.

Tezuka was easily content simply sitting quietly beside the tensai as the other's dissolved into light hearted small talk. Fuji seemed to be doing quite well today as far as the former captain could tell. He still looked a bit pale but he was more energetic than Tezuka since his arrival, and that was truly something to celebrate.

Eventually Fuji Yuuta and Mizuki Hajime returned to join the small gathering, the latter looking greatly restored and the former still trailing rather awkwardly behind his manager. Fuji sent his brother a smile and though it would have looked like any other to all but a select few, whatever the silent message behind those pleasantly up turned lips held, had Yuuta's brows furrowed and Tezuka uneasy.

While Fuji himself may had been impossible to read, Yuuta was not quite so guarded and Tezuka would use any clues concerning Fuji's condition he could gather. Yet even as the younger of the Fuji siblings slipped quietly into the room nothing happened and the conversations continued.

With Fuji's attention once again focused on him, calm and happy, Tezuka had nearly wiped out all of the suspicion and ill-ease; that was until he somehow noticed the nearly unperceivable trembling of the tensai's hand. But Fuji was still smiling softly, looking all too unperturbed and Tezuka wondered if perhaps he was simply worrying a bit too much. Even Oishi didn't look concerned.

It was only about ten minutes later that Yuuta gruffly suggested they put on a movie.

"The new one Nee-san got for me, ne, go get it Yuuta." The elder of the two brothers determined with a carefree smile, looking a bit too merry. Tezuka could almost feel the ulterior motive lurking beneath those closed blue eyes. For a moment Yuuta looked torn, his eyes quickly darting to Mizuki once before resettling on his brother's lax form.

"Not everyone might like that movie Aniki…" The boy said deliberately, and Fuji's smile grew mischievously. By this time the others in the room were quite curious as to the nature of the said movie.

"Sa, I think everyone here is a little too old to be scared by a movie, ne?" Fuji announced placidly, directing his gaze towards the others for agreement. No one opposed but Tezuka was sure he saw Mizuki tense just slightly; Eiji on the other hand openly endorsed the choice.

"Nya! A scary movie! Good choice Fujiko-chan!" the red-head cried excitedly already clinging to Oishi for moral support.

Yuuta still looked uncertain but without ground to argue he stalked off to retrieve the movie.

"Don't worry everyone; it's really more interesting then scary," the tensai said lightly. An obvious lie. His words were directed almost singularly towards Mizuki.

The dark haired boy tried to laugh normally, "That's right I recall the last movie we watched of yours was quite…interesting as well." The nervousness in the manager's voice was only thinly veiled by his words and flippant tone, and Tezuka could only assume they were still, as Fuji put it, "bonding".

Yuuta returned a minute later, DVD in hand and everyone settled onto the couch to await its start.

Before his younger brother had time to sit down next to his own friend Fuji prompted him again, "Ne, Yuuta turn off the lights."

The younger boy heaved sighed at his older brother's antics and Tezuka saw him shoot Mizuki an apologetic glance before the room was engulfed in darkness. Glancing around as the video started Tezuka found Kikumaru cuddled under Oishi protective arm and he longed to pull Fuji into his own arms. But the tensai was sitting quietly next to him and Tezuka could not bring himself to take the initiative. Below them on the floor were Yuuta and Mizuki, the latter doing well to compose himself, though it was easy to see that he was quite frankly petrified though the movie had just began, and Yuuta with a quiet frown of desensitization. To the left on the reclining arm chair sat Kawamura looking completely absorbed in the movie; surprising for Tezuka never would have pegged the boy as a horror fanatic.

It was about ten minutes later when Fuji inched closer and closed the distance between them. Instinctively Tezuka wrapped an arm around the slight boy and couldn't taper the smile that came to his lips when Fuji rested his head against his chest. A warm comfortable feeling settled over the former captain and he knew what happiness felt like.

During a particularly intense scene Kikumaru released a frightened yelp and Tezuka perceived Mizuki nearly jump out of his own skin; against his side he felt Fuji tremble. The blue-eyed prodigy was never one to be scared by a horror flick and Tezuka felt his heart speed up. Concern growing strong when the tensai's shivering did not die down with the action.

The change in Fuji's breathing was gradual but unmistakable under Tezuka direct scrutiny. For a while the former captain refrained from commenting even as Fuji's breaths grew heavier, faster, more strained. Doubtless the tensai would appreciate his silence, ignorance, no matter how false.

Tezuka managed to keep the growing anxiety in his mind at bay for all of about five minutes before a tremor passed though Fuji and he gasped sharply. Instantly the captain's resolve was shattered and he broke his silence. His quiet question cutting through the tension surrounding them like a blade, "Syusuke, are you okay?" Concern, fear, regret all enveloped in a single sentence.

Fuji shifted at the inquiry, as if startled from a dream, his hand fluttering unsteadily to his cheek, lethargic, half aware. At the boy's actions Tezuka realized that the heat emanating from the other was not just a product of the blankets and rooms warm temperature.

"I don't think so…" came Fuji's breathy reply and a cold fear spread through Tezuka. Before he had time to collect more information from the feverish tensai Fuji was speaking again. "Sorry Mitsu… can you do me a favor?"

Tezuka took no time in responding, "Of course, what do you need?" Their nearly silent conversation was muted from the others by the action on the screen.

"On the counter in the kitchen are some pills… can you get me one and some water?" Fuji had barely finished his request before Tezuka was moving to comply; carefully ensuring that Fuji was properly propped up by the back of the couch before standing up.

His movement stimulated several pair's eyes in his direction but he stepped away before anyone could question and therefore impede upon his mission.

The light in the kitchen was bright and it took him a few seconds to adjust before he could see well enough to find his objective. The medication was inconspicuous, almost hidden away, while at the same time located conveniently for ease of access no doubt. The message was clear. It was an eye sore, a reminder that the tensai didn't want others to see; yet required constant use of. Swallowing heavily Tezuka collected what Fuji asked for, a cup of water and a small capsule from the bottle labeled Oxymorphone. A powerful pain-reliever. The fact that Fuji needed such a sedative sent shivers down Tezuka's spine.

Forcing the rational thinking half of his brain off Tezuka moved on autopilot quickly moved back to the living room. This time only Yuuta and Oishi's eyes regarded him, the younger of the two's gaze instantly darting from Tezuka to his brother. The captain said nothing, reclaiming his spot beside Fuji, who was leaning heavily into the cushions. There was a light sheen of sweat dusting his partially exposed forehead, and he looked suddenly pale and sickly in the video's insipid light. Silently, Tezuka handed the objects to the boy who took the water and swallowed the pill quickly, taking a few more sips before handing the cup back to Tezuka to place on the nearby table.

"Thanks…" Fuji muttered wearily falling against Tezuka's again. The brunette looked down to the boy against his side uneasily, before moving to place a light peck against Fuji's warm forehead, "rest for a while," he instructed softly. All he could do now was hope that whatever Fuji's sudden affliction was it would pass quickly.

Fuji accented to his request, scooting back a bit so he could rest comfortably in Tezuka's lap, and the former captain didn't resist the urge to rub soothing circles on the smaller boys back.

For a while Fuji remained tense and trembling against him, panting breathes coming in shallow irregular intervals. It made Tezuka felt miserly inadequate; unable to do anything to lessen his beloved's suffering.

It took nearly thirty dreadfully long minutes before the tensai finally relaxed and the movie was just about over by the time Fuji's rhythmic breathing informed Tezuka that Fuji had fallen asleep.

Once the movie completed, Yuuta moved quickly to turn it off and replace the noise with the low lull of normal television. Firstly probably to defuse his friend's nerves, the boy was noticeable petrified, but also so he wouldn't have to switch on the lights, disturbing his brother.

"I wonder if we should get going now, so Fuji can rest…" Oishi disturbed the quiet, tentatively sending the tensai's slumbering form a worried glace. Before Tezuka could agree Fuji shifted and Tezuka knew the prodigy was awake. Fuji rose, albeit drowsily, from Tezuka's lap and resettled himself almost limply against the captain's arm. All eyes were drawn to the ill teenager, concerned, watching, assessing. Fuji was either unperturbed or didn't notice for he failed to pacify their looks or adjust his lackluster position.

"Saa… you guys shouldn't go… out in weather like that…" Fuji reported airily and if it had been anyone other than Fuji, Tezuka would have discarded the sentence as fatigue induced incoherence. The others looked just as confused by the seemingly random utterance and Fuji added, "It's raining right?"

It had been cold but clear earlier when they arrived just two and a half hours ago but Tezuka was never one to question the tensai's intuition. Curiously Kikumaru hopped off the sofa and over to the large window, moving the curtain aside to peak outside. Sure enough rain was falling in cold, silent torrents.

"That's strange. The forecast didn't say anything about rain. How did you know Fujiko?" Kawamura asked innocently leaning back into his chair after confirming the weather.

"Oh, I heard it during the movie, I thought it was pretty loud…" the boy revealed enigmatically. Despite the fact that the movie had been quite loud, had a few raining scenes of its own, and Fuji had been asleep throughout most of it, Tezuka said nothing.

"So if it's okay with your parents you should stay the night here," Fuji added, his words rousing protest from more than one person.

"But Fuji…" Oishi began eyeing the boy's listless form apprehensively.

"Fuji, you're tired you should rest," Tezuka finished jumping straight to the point. The weather wasn't so bad that they could impose on Fuji when it was clear he should be sleeping properly at the moment.

"Sa, don't worry so much, I was planning to head to bed now anyway, but that doesn't mean you guys have to brave the elements and leave, it's late already too. Mother and Nee-san won't be back and Yuuta's already playing host to Mizuki so it won't be a bother." The tensai informed them calmly and his brother backed him up dutifully with a prompt, "It's no trouble."

At the logic Tezuka really could not argue, plus Fuji would probably get to rest sooner if they agreed to stay. Surely stay up to wait for everyone's parents to arrive otherwise.

"Nya, I'll call home and ask," Kikumaru was the first to agree, looking all too happy to stay the night, or perhaps he had come to the same assumption as Tezuka. About five minutes later everyone confirmed that they would be spending the night and Fuji looked pleased.

"Well now that that's settled I'll leave you with Yuuta. Please take care of my baby brother," Fuji announced with a grin and a light bow of his head before he moved to get off the couch.

"Aniki, go to sleep," Yuuta shot back with mock embarrassment, yet Tezuka could see the younger watching his brother cautiously as the petite tensai got shakily to his feet.

"I'll walk with you," Tezuka said already on his feet, a stabilizing hand on Fuji's back. The blue eyed genius accepted without a word and bid the others good night before allowing Tezuka to lead the way out of the living room.

Fuji didn't have too much trouble navigating to his room although the stairs had left him breathless, pale, and a bit more wobbly than before. When they reached his bed he released a grateful huff and sat down, looking to his side obviously waiting for Tezuka to sit beside him.

Once he did so Fuji eyed him critically, "What's wrong Kunimitsu?" a small pale hand found his. Tezuka frowned, by the look on Fuji's face the boy already knew what was on his mind.

Still, Tezuka phrased it anyway, "Is it okay that we don't tell your mother about this?" Tezuka had to question. Whatever was bothering Fuji it seemed to have come on rather quickly and he was sure the tensai's mother would want to be informed.

"It's fine," Fuji announced smiling a bit at Tezuka's concern, "My fever's going down already and it's just the side effects of the medicine that makes me drowsy, so we can let her enjoy herself tonight, ne?"

Tezuka really didn't want to argue with the boy on this point, and he supposed if even Yuuta hadn't insisted then Fuji must have been well enough. The former captain took a minute to silently debate before finally nodding when Fuji tugged on his sleeve looking for agreement. Tezuka could tell it was Fuji's way of forcing him to calm down. After all, in the end it would Yuuta's decision whether or not to call their mother, not Tezuka's. A soft silence descended over the room and gracefully Fuji slipped his arm around Tezuka's, leaned his head against the taller boys shoulder and exhaled softly. Fuji was still a bit warmer than normal but instead of that Tezuka focused on how perfectly their bodies fit against one another.

"We already don't have much time left together…I'm sure you'll be busy over New Year's visiting family." Fuji voiced lowly, and Tezuka had to admit he had been thinking about that too.

As surreal as it seemed he would have to return to his other life soon. In a little over a week he would be back in Germany, once again restricted to limited phone calls and email. He couldn't say he was particularly happy about it. Tezuka opted for silence, not wanting to acknowledge that the tensai was unfortunately right about this fact. Fuji remained quiet as well and when after a few minute's the tensai's head bobbed forward lightly the former tennis captain knew it was time to let the boy sleep.

"Syusuke, you should rest now," Tezuka urged the somnolent prodigy, not waiting for acceptance before he gently nudged Fuji towards the pillows.

"Un, saa…sorry. I wanted to talk to you for a bit longer…but this medicine is potent..." Fuji lamented as he scooted under the blankets to lie down, his body going limp almost immediately. It was painful to see how thoroughly exhausted Fuji was especially when he had been so lively just a few hours ago.

Tezuka was about to tell Fuji that he would indeed still be there in the morning when the boy spoke again, "…Will you stay for a while?" It was not more than a half slurred whisper. The fatigue in Fuji's voice made Tezuka's teeth clench with remorse.

"Of course," he responded hastily. He hadn't been planning to join the others until Fuji fell asleep anyway, though by the look of things that wouldn't be too far off. Tezuka took Fuji's unresisting hand in his own, rubbing small circled with his thumb over the smooth pale skin to let the dozing boy know he was there. He couldn't fathom how Fuji was able to cope with everything. The tensai had always been so in control of himself, expressing only what he wanted the world to see. Now he was at the whims of sudden fevers, exhaustion, and medication.

It was hard to watch; someone so dear to him suffering like this, yet if he had the choice he would never leave Fuji's side. Tezuka wanted to be near, to be Fuji's support even after he was well again. But the world didn't work that way. No, eventually he would have to return to his other life, thousands of miles from Fuji. The question that was growing stronger in his mind was, could he?

Things had definitely changed with regards to their relationship; though Tezuka still couldn't quite define what they shared. Affection, mutual attraction, love, all of those words seemed so vague and intangible. What they shared felt alive, a connection that bound them together, a fulfilling sort of completion.

And he was more connected to Fuji now than ever before. Thoughts of the tensai suffering twisting in his gut like a jaded blade.

It was only then that Tezuka realized he was clutching Fuji's hand almost desperately, as if loosening his grip would somehow drive them part that very moment. Fuji, unconscious already, was oblivious to Tezuka's actions and mental strife. The former captain released a heavy sigh and loosened his grip, though his thoughts remained tense pressuring.

Tezuka remained by Fuji's side for about twenty minutes before he decided to rejoin the others. They were all in the living room still. Another movie had been put on to fill the anxious air in the room and a few pairs of eyes drifted in his direction, questioning, worried. Fuji's illness was getting to everyone.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to get them out a bit fast, thus the longer chapters; with hopes that the entire story will be finished by the end of March. It's a pretty ambitious goal for me, (who has no time xp) but here's hoping! Thanks for reading!**


	12. 12:25:11

Letters Chapter 12

Disclaim: I do not own Prince of Tennis…

Warnings: Angst, drama. TezukaxFuji

(12-25-11)

In the morning Tezuka was the first one up. The living room where the boys had opted to remain, unwilling not to disturb their ill friend, was quiet and still; disturbed only by the others soft breathing. Yuuta had gracious set up several guest futons for them as soon as the second movie had finished last night, which Tezuka silently folded before moving from his spot on the floor.

From the window a clear stream of light filtered through the curtains and in a brief glance Tezuka could see the cloud free blue sky beyond. On the ground a thin layer of fresh snow added to the brightness of the early morning. It was probably no later than six o'clock.

Walking out of the room Tezuka's first objective was to go to visit Fuji and see if he was feeling better. Upon reaching the top floor, however, Tezuka was unpleasantly surprised to find the said blue eyed prodigy out of bed and worse, leaning heavily against the door frame of the bathroom. Fuji's wan face was downcast, drawn, and he looked only seconds away from fainting on the spot.

A wave of heat rushed through Tezuka at the notion and he hurried forward, unwilling to allow his fears to be realized, catching Fuji gently by the shoulders. The trembling body beneath his fingertips did not collapse, though nor did Fuji look any more coherent at the former captain's presence. Without waiting to be instructed Tezuka led the weakening boy back to his room, gently depositing his friend back into the bed.

"Thanks…Mitsu." Fuji's strained airy voice informed Tezuka that the tensai was indeed aware of his surroundings. Yet from Fuji's countenance he could tell his friend was not doing well.

The tensai put up no veiled pretexts of being fine as he crawled under the blankets to lie down; his breathing was heavy and coming in shallow pants, his entire body shuddering lightly. The former captain felt his insides twist at Fuji's poor state.

When the tensai said nothing Tezuka took it upon himself to check the ill boy's temperature, wondering if perhaps the genius could still be suffering from last night's abrupt fever. Fuji's exhausted hazy blue orbs fluttered open searchingly at the contact, as if he had forgotten Tezuka was in the room with him. Instead of feeling warm, Fuji's forehead was beaded in a thin layer of cool sweat; Tezuka didn't know whether he should be relieved or more worried.

At Tezuka's expression Fuji mustered a weary smile and answered the unspoken question lingering heavily in the air, "It's just my stomach…I already took some medicine…so I should be fine in a while," a soft voice explained and as if for emphasis, his hands moved to rest over the offending organ. The tired smile drifted away quickly, however, and the sickly teenager turned onto his side, curling in on himself in obvious discomfort. It didn't take Tezuka's IQ to see that Fuji was in pain. Shivering at the thought Tezuka sat near the prodigy's bedside, prepared to offer what little moral support could do for his friend. Which wasn't much he found, save for being able to taking Fuji's pale clammy hand in his own.

A quiet settled over the two. Tezuka couldn't be sure whether or not Fuji had fallen asleep but if he were to judge based on breathing he would said no. Instead of the calm, rhythmic sound of sleep, Fuji's breath sounded almost a bit too regulated, too drawn-out. The bespectacled brunette was proven correct when Fuji suddenly pulled his hand away and struggled to get up from the bed again. Tezuka was on his feet immediately, hands hovering near Fuji's unsteady, trembling form, he didn't have to speak the question radiating from his entire being, 'What's wrong?'

Fuji heard the silent inquiry and muttered a short, "B-bathroom…" before one hand moved forward to press lightly against his lips. His other reached out for the support of the desk's edge in an utterly cruel struggle to escape the confines of the bed.

Tezuka figured Fuji would not appreciate his actions but regardless he swiftly slipped his arm under the smaller boy's, easily taking most of the minuscule weight. Instead, there came no objections from Fuji, no doubt his mind far from how he got there so long as it happened quickly.

Gently the former captain eased his ailing friend from the bed and though Fuji stumbled unsteadily, clinging and leaning heavily onto Tezuka for support, he remained stubbornly upright.

By the time they made it into the bathroom, however, the prodigy was nearly limp in Tezuka's grasp; his breathing forced and shaky, sallow face pinched with overexertion. Regardless of his state Fuji still managed to push away from the taller youth; isolating himself on the floor near the toilet, back towards Tezuka. It was only seconds later that he was retching dreadfully over the side of the porcelain receptacle.

As Tezuka moved closer, ready to assist in whatever way possible, he realized with a nagging sort of alarm that nothing was escaping the tensai's shuddering body. The disturbing discovery most certainly begged the question as to how many times Fuji had been sick before Tezuka found him in the hall; or perhaps the frail tensai simply had not eaten anything throughout the past several days. Both theories distressed Tezuka terribly.

The dry heaving continued until Fuji was too exhausted to support himself and he collapsed, listless and trembling, against Tezuka waiting arms.

Immediately Tezuka wanted to scoop the thin prodigy up, off the cold bathroom tiles and back into bed, but Fuji resisted. A soft shake of the head which Tezuka could not ignore. The last thing he wanted to do was stress the boy further. Why Fuji would wish to remain he knew not but now was not the time to question.

"Mitsu…water?" Fuji muttered so painfully low it was nearly inaudible. Tezuka felt a shudder run through his spine at the feebleness.

As much as Tezuka hated to release his charge, Fuji's request could not be denied, so as carefully as he could Tezuka leaned the tensai against the wall before hastily moving to the sink just a few feet away. He was relieved to find a cup conveniently, or perhaps not considering it was probably place there for this exact reason, resting on the counter top. Before returning to kneel beside Fuji, Tezuka made sure to flip on the floor heater; not liking Fuji's direct exposer to the chilly tiled surface with just his pajamas to keep him warm.

Guiding Fuji to rest against himself once more upon his return, Tezuka waited patiently for the tensai to finish his fill of the water before again quietly prompting Fuji to return to his room.

"You'll catch a cold," was all he said in way of persuasion. It sounded so trivial in comparison. Laughable after what Fuji had already suffered through. But he knew if Fuji did catch something it would not be an average cold; it could very well land him in the hospital.

This time Fuji made no indication of acknowledgment, instead he looked down his eyes clouding over with a strange look that Tezuka had never seen before and could not place in regards to Fuji. Those blue eyes looked lost, almost defeated.

"H-how long is this… going to last…They said…it would be better, they said I would get better…" The tensai's voice was wrought with remorse, bitterness, and most of all doubt. His body crumpled in on itself as if the words themselves sapped the remaining strength that had once keeping him erect. Tezuka's head shook silently at the shocking scene. This was not supposed to happen. This small broken boy couldn't possibly be Fuji Syusuke.

"Syusuke…" Tezuka beckoned softly, nearly overwhelmed by the morbidity of the tensai's mood. It was maddening to listen to; Fuji wasn't supposed to sound like this. There was no force strong enough to topple Fuji Syusuke for he was like the wind, forever moving, changing, evolving, yet gentle and consent. The wind could never be stopped. It could never die.

Tightening his hold around Fuji's skinny frame Tezuka reaffirmed his unyielding support, quietly listening, allowing the boy time to vent all the emotions he kept so carefully hidden away from the world. This would not break the tensai. Nothing could.

"I can't…I don't want to feel this way anymore…" Fuji whispered into the fabric of Tezuka's shirt. And Tezuka could feel his heart shattering along with Fuji's spirit.

"It's so painful… I'm so tired…" Fuji's voice broke, his entire body shaking with hardly restrained sobs.

Tezuka's head was pounding; his eyes burning with the task of keeping his emotions in check. Never had he been so close to tears in years. Yet it wasn't the sadness that was the harder emotion to fend off. No, it was the raw burning anger spreading through his system like wild fire. Growing, churning, antagonizing.

Crushing Fuji against his chest Tezuka nestled his face into the boy's bony shoulder whispering desperately, "It's going to be okay…Syusuke…You're going to be alright…"

He felt utterly useless, words could do nothing, they couldn't take away Fuji's sickness, pain, his fatigue; they could only project fervent hopes with no true guarantee of success. Yet it was all he could offer. This was Fuji's battle in the end, no matter how much he wished it not to be so.

The two remained silent after that, together on the bathroom floor, Tezuka softly rubbing Fuji's back in hopes of offering some sort of comfort. Wrapped snuggly in his embrace the tensai's face was hidden from view, leaving Tezuka only his imagination to conjecture whether or not his presents was appreciated.

More than a few minutes passed before the tensai's erratic breathing finally evened out and his body stopped trembling. The former captain could only hope it meant Fuji had finally calmed down, rather than simply exhausted himself to unconscious.

Either way Tezuka knew he needed to get the prodigy back to bed. Although by now the floor had warmed up significantly, this was still no place for Fuji to rest.

Without asking permission or even prompting his friend Tezuka took it upon himself to ensure Fuji's return. Taking care to lift the light prodigy with as little jostling as possible; carrying his teammate for the second time in his life, both within in the nerve-rackingly short span of a week.

Fuji shifted slightly at the movement and Tezuka realized his charge was still awake, though hardly aware, when the tensai's face buried itself against his shoulder, his right hand clinging almost desperately onto the material of the captain's navy sweater. Fuji did not pull away or refuse this time so Tezuka took it as approval to continue.

Stepping quickly out of the restroom with his burden, Tezuka came face to face with a very startled Fuji Yuuta; whose expression rapidly morphed into one of anxiety and concern when his eyes came to rest on his older brother. Despite the unanswered questions apparent on the younger boy's face he said nothing, quickly moving aside to allow Tezuka to continue towards Fuji's bedroom unimpeded.

As soon as Tezuka laid Fuji in bed the boy promptly rolled onto his stomach successfully hiding his face in the pillows. Not, however, before Tezuka's sharp eyes noted the light red rimming around those closed blue eyes. Somehow Tezuka didn't doubt that Fuji had known of his brother's presence just outside of the bathroom and that was why he had hidden his face from view. As reasonable as Fuji's emotions were Tezuka was still fairly certain the tensai did not wish for his brother to witness him in such a state.

Giving the back of Fuji's head a gentle pat, Tezuka allowed, for a brief moment, a wave of pity and sympathy to course through him. Then he sighed, muttered a soft, "Sleep well, Syusuke," and heading out into the hallway to address a nervous Fuji Yuuta.

The younger brother stood stiff and impatient alongside the wall between the bathroom and Fuji's room. Gray eyes sought Tezuka's, though he waited quietly until his brother's door was completely closed before he moved forward to address the older teen.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Yuuta questioned promptly, and Tezuka wished he could have given as precise a response. But he wasn't a doctor nor did he know how to really help his friend. Instead Tezuka settled with his best opinion of the situation and his knowledge of the tensai.

"He was feeling unwell, but I think he will be okay… Right now he's a bit upset; I think it would be best to allow him some time to calm down alone." Tezuka hoped he wasn't over stepping his rights as friend by speaking on Fuji's behalf especially to the tensai's own family member. Yet, he couldn't help but feel that despite Yuuta's rare display of concern for his older brother, Fuji would rather have some time to compose himself before having to face his brother. At Tezuka's words Yuuta looked far from relieved; in fact he appeared even more stressed out by the knowledge, still he nodded accommodatingly, easily accepting Tezuka's suggestion.

"Our mom's already on her way home so we can just let him rest for now," the tall sandy haired youth replied slowly pulling his emotions back into check. With a nod Tezuka followed the boy down the hallway and away from Fuji's bedroom.

Back in the living room the other guests in the Fuji residence were up despite the still early hour of eight and their first day of winter vacation. "I'll make you guys something to eat," Yuuta announced turning towards the kitchen while Tezuka moved to stand next to Oishi. The dark haired boy was seated on the sofa next to a still bleary eyed Kikumaru conversing quietly with Kawamura until their arrival.

"Oh, there's no need Yuuta-kun, my mom just phoned and said she will give us all rides back to our houses. She'll be here in a few minutes, so you don't need to go to any trouble for us. I hope that's fine with you, Tezuka?" Oishi informed them, easily distracted from his previous conversation. He turned to address Tezuka as if asking if he was ready to leave with the rest of the former Seigaku regulars. Yuuta and Tezuka both acknowledged Oishi's words respectively, and they all seated themselves in the living room to wait for the arrival of Oishi's mother.

Tezuka and the others ended up leaving before Fuji's mother arrived so the captain was unable to access his friend's condition once more before they departed; however, Yuuta did promise to email him later and Tezuka was forced to settle for that.

Once home Tezuka allowed his family to distract him from thoughts of Fuji for a while, plans for a family New Year's gathering acted as the main subject for distraction as well as lament. His parents were planning a trip with hopes of leaving on the thirty first and returning on the fourth of January, which would only give him a few more days this week and only two days next week before his flight back to Germany to spend with Fuji. Yet there was nothing he could do, he could not miss New Year's. Everyone in his family was looking forward to seeing him, and the Fuji family probably had plans for the holidays of their own. Without allowing his parents to see the confliction in his thoughts Tezuka withdrew to his room. Today would be a long day.

The bespectacled boy ended up running errands with his mother for his grandfather, which took up the greater half of the day and when he returned home, he found two messages in his inbox. The first was from Fuji Yuuta as promised and the second was from Oishi.

_(12-25-11)_

_Tezuka-buchou,_

_Hey, buchou I just wanted to tell you that Aniki is fine, he rested for a few hours after you guys left and when he got up he said he was feeling better. Our mom is making him stay in bed today but I don't think she is going to take his phone away so you can probably get a hold of him yourself if you want._

_Fuji Yuuta _

Tezuka was greatly relieved by Yuuta's information and decided he would give Fuji's phone a try after he read Oishi's message.

_Tezuka,_

_I was going to bring this up when we were all together but I completely forgot! With New Year's coming up I know everyone is going to be pretty busy visiting family so I thought we should plan ahead while we still have the time for a going away party for both you and Echizen. I just hope everyone will be in town; you're going to visit your family in Nikko right? When will you be getting back? I'll see what everyone else's plans are as well and hopefully we can all see you guys off properly. :]_

_Sincerely, Oishi Shuchirou _

Readily Tezuka agreed with Oishi's reasoning and informed the other boy that he would be back in town on the fourth and that his flight back to Germany was set for early on the morning of the seventh. When he finished typing up his reply Tezuka picked up his phone and dialed the familiar number of Seigaku's tensai.

"Mitsu?" Fuji's voice floated through the mobile device held in Tezuka's hand, soft and sleepy yet he sounded much restored when compared to earlier.

"I wanted to make sure you were feeling better. Did I wake you?" Tezuka questioned, and he heard Fuji hum slightly in agreement.

"Yeah you did actually," despite his words there was no real accusation in the boy's voice, "and I was having the most wonderful dream. I dreamt that you called. Strange ne, a real-live dream come true… like in those European stories..."

The tensai chuckled softly, though Tezuka couldn't tell whether the other boy was trying to relieve the tension that had built up earlier or if he was simply still half dreaming. He was just glad Fuji no longer sounded in pain. Tezuka didn't have time to comment before Fuji was speaking again, "Oh sorry what am I saying, I can't…I don't think I can really think straight right now… Everything's kinda fuzzy and jumbled I feel like I could float out the window if it were open…ne?" Tezuka was only slightly concerned by Fuji's illogicality, knowing it was just another side effect of the medication he was taking; which meant it would fade after he rested for a while.

In the meantime Fuji muttered on, "Or maybe I'll just evaporate straight through the glass… Oh, wait I mean water…Saa…Wow, what am I saying…I was looking at my cacti and mixing everything. They will evaporate…the water will…" The tensai's words tapered off and were punctuated by a rather frustrated exhale.

"You should get back to sleep now, call me later okay?" Tezuka announced knowing Fuji hated to have such little control over something as conventional as speech. The tensai gave another hum of agreement and offered a quick goodbye before ending the call.


	13. 12:30:11

Letters Chapter 13

Disclaim: I do not own Prince of Tennis…

Warnings: Angst, drama. TezukaxFuji

(12-30-11)

The next few days passed more quickly than Tezuka could bear, and while he had much to do with his family in preparation for the New Year he still somehow ended up spending most of his time at the Fuji residence. His parents, fully aware of their son's friend's illness, allowed this without question. A brief conversation with his father had revealed to Tezuka that his parents were content knowing they would at the very least get all of New Year's with their only child. It came as both a great relief and ease of conscious when the two in fact encouraged him to visit Fuji.

After Christmas Fuji's health remained rather poorly and so the two spent most of their time together up in the tensai's bedroom chatting or sometimes Tezuka would simply watch the boy sleep. Oishi also visited frequently, without Eiji this week for the red-head had left shortly after Christmas to visit family down in Osaka.

"Ne, Kunimitsu?" Fuji prompted lightly, his soft voice disturbing the comfortable silence on the room. The tensai was currently cuddled up in his bed resting lazily against the headrest. It was the thirtieth and just the two of them in the house; Fuji's mother and younger brother out running errands, his sister working.

The former captain had Fuji's hand in his and when he looked up questioningly at the tensai's words, he realized the boy's eyes were on their intertwined hands.

Tezuka had been thinking of his return to Germany and without notice began to tighten his hold on the cool, clammy hand in his. He loosened his grip instantly, hoping that it hadn't caused Fuji any discomfort, however didn't release the appendage.

Fuji's eyes on him were soft, understanding, but so very tired. Seeing those blue eyes stirred an uneasy emotion in the pit of Tezuka's stomach, a certain stabbing of fear reoccurring increasingly more frequently since Fuji's dreadful state at Christmas.

Of course Tezuka didn't know the full logistics or processes of Chemotherapy but he had been under the impression that once it was finally over Fuji would begin to feel better. Unfortunately that seemed to be just the opposite for Fuji. The tensai was still as sick as ever and every time Tezuka saw the fatigue and pain reflected in Fuji's blue eyes, in his stance, in his voice, the he couldn't repress the terrified voice in the back of this mind that wondered whether or not Fuji would really be able to recover from this disease.

Tezuka knew cancer was serious, without a doubt. The odds were no more than fifty-fifty for any person, was what he had read from an article nearly as soon as Fuji told him about the diagnosis. Still he never once thought it possible that Fuji could be on the negative half of that grim probability. No, it just couldn't happen. Fuji Syusuke was strong, beating probabilities was his specialty, there was no way he could die; Tezuka had to keep reminding himself. The former captain gave the hand in his one last gentle squeeze before releasing it, coping was difficult but no one was suffering more that Fuji himself.

Rising from the desk chair he had been sitting on Tezuka moved to sit instead on the edge of the sickly tensai's bed. The said boy willingly accommodated, scooting a bit to the left to make room.

Without thinking Tezuka found his body moving on its own, his hand reaching up to touch a soft porcelain cheek, "I need to leave soon…" he announced remorsefully.

Fuji nodded in understanding yet neither moved to separate. Instead Fuji's eyes fluttered closed and he laid his head against Tezuka's shoulder, releasing a soft sigh the nature of which Tezuka could not pinpoint.

The two stayed this way for some time, both content with the easy silence, the warmth emanating from the closeness of their bodies. That is until the darkening sky outside Fuji's window forced Tezuka to move. Before he slipped from the bed however his hand drifted back to the tensai's face, guiding the lovely feature's in his direction. Fuji complied with his actions almost too naturally, slivers of cerulean peaking from beneath heavily lids impishly. There was a soft smile on those pale pink lips, though Tezuka could swear that he perceived the concealed visage of a smirk.

Still the former captain leaned in. He felt Fuji's smile widen against his own lips and his stomach fluttered at the sensation, a blush rising to his cheeks. Gentle fingers tugged at the material of his shirt, beckoning the captain closer. The feathery touch purposely brushing against the sensitive exposed skin of his neck, titillating his senses until he could think of nothing save Fuji's soft encompassing warmth.

When the two finally drew apart Fuji was panting lightly but there was a large grin gracing his lips and he looked far from faint this time which relieved Tezuka greatly.

Reluctantly the bespectacled teen rose from the bed, behind him he heard Fuji stifle a melodious giggle and he to turn back in the genius direction. Fuji seemed to notice the wordless question in Tezuka's glance for he smiled widely, eyes glittering happily.

Blood rushed to Tezuka's cheeks at the sight and he nearly turned away in embarrassment his heart fluttering and thoughts swimming; the tensai was nothing short of breathtaking. Tezuka had to resist the powerful urge to stoop down and capture those perfect lips as his own once again. At this rate he would never get home. Regrettably he had made a promised to return before sunset yet that time had come.

"I was wondering when I would get the chance to redeem myself," Fuji's voice broke through Tezuka's mentally reprieved and he watched intently as the smaller boy's thin fingers moved to graze the surface of his lips fondly.

"Last time I was just embarrassing," Fuji announced, although his smile never faltered and didn't seem particularly flustered at the thought of their first kiss, there was something else in his voice which Tezuka couldn't quite place.

Shoving all thoughts of time to the back of his mind Tezuka sat down again, surely his mother would understand if he were a bit late. The gesture stood as a wordless informant that he would not be leaving until whatever was on the cerulean eyed boy's mind was out in the open.

Fuji looked slightly dispirited at the attention as if he hadn't intended questions to arise, yet the glasses wearing tennis player knew better than to dismiss Fuji's subtle tones for they were never accidental.

"You know I never really pegged you for the lip-service type," the tensai joked lightly. There was still a light smile playing at his lips yet when he continued his voice was more subdued, "After what happened I thought you might have been afraid I'd react the same way every time we tried to kiss…I know I was," Fuji revealed looking a bit sheepish now that his confessed fears had been proven wrong.

Tezuka thought about it for a second before he realized that it was the truth. While probably on an unconscious level he had automatically avoided any type of behavior that could possibly result in eliciting too much emotion, good or bad, from his sickly friend. He wasn't exactly sure what happened to cause Fuji to faint after their kiss previously, but could venture a pretty good guess that the excitement of the moment had been at fault.

Though he didn't wish to change the things that had happened, there was still an aspect of rebuke he felt from his actions. Fuji needed calm and quiet so he could rest and get well, not uninhibited confusing emotions stressing him out. At the same time from what he had heard and experienced, physical contact generally pleased Fuji and Tezuka found himself living for those moments when he was simply able to hold that slender hand in his or brush his fingers across Fuji's pale skin.

For a spell the two maintained eye contact and Fuji seemed to be reading the thoughts in Tezuka's mind as if they were words on a sheet of paper. A genuine smile graced the tensai's lips and quietly he pushed himself up to give Tezuka a quick peck of his own.

"Ne, I hardly got dizzy at all that time!" Fuji proclaimed merrily obviously meaning it to be a joke, "Saa, I wonder if that means you're losing your touch Mitsu, perhaps we should practice more often?"

Tezuka's lips twitched upward at the tease and he allowed his worries to fade for a while and played the part of his supposed teenaged age group; leaning in to catch the tensai in his embrace, kissing the boy softly once again.

"Syusuke…I love you." The words tumbled from his heart without restrain, and though he could hardly believe he actually said it out loud, they were probably the best three words he had ever uttered. In his arms he felt Fuji shiver, hands gripping the back of the captain's shirt, face burying into his chest, and for a brief second Tezuka's fears returned.

Then Fuji spoke. "Me too. All this time…I love you Kunimitsu." The affection in those words was palpable and Tezuka realized that the blue eyed genius was trembling not with weakness by unadulterated joy. Gently easing Fuji from his lap Tezuka took a wonderfully refreshing look at the myriad of emotions swirling in exposed pools of Fuji azure eyes. So far removed from the hardships surrounding them and Tezuka was fully prepared to spend the rest of his life lost in the depth of memorizing blues.

The ringing of Tezuka's cell phone dissolved the magic of the moment and he uncharacteristically ignored the call for as long as he was able to. When Fuji's eyes slid shut and he looked down towards Tezuka's offending pocket, the dream was finished. Reluctantly, he allowed the thin tensai to slip from his grasp and settle back into the bed as he picked up his phone.

"Mother?" From the corner of his eye he saw Fuji smirk, and he turned away suddenly embarrassed. Thoughts of himself and Fuji bombarded his mind, making it extremely difficult to pay attention to what his mother was saying on the other end of the phone.

"Uh, no, that won't be necessary…Yes I'll be leaving soon…I will. Okay, see you soon." Tezuka finished his brief conversation and slipped the mobile back into his pocket.

"Four days is going to seem like a long time," Fuji announced wistfully, fully aware that he had successfully delayed Tezuka the maximum amount of time he was able to.

"I expect you to call every day," Tezuka ordered, moving to stand once again. When Fuji nodded his head in understanding the former captain lean over one last time to kiss the pale colored hat covering the top of the other boy's head. "I'll be back soon."

"Have a wonderful time," came the tensai's smiling response, and Tezuka managed a small smile of his own for his lover before he moved to leave the room. There was still no one home besides them but it was already eight and Fuji's mother had told them she would be back before eight thirty. So with that knowledge and the fact that Fuji seemed to be feeling better as the day wore on, Tezuka left the house contently.

**A rather short chapter this time, but an update for "Written By" to make up for it! I hope you enjoyed reading.**


	14. 1:3:12

Letters Chapter 14

Disclaim: I do not own Prince of Tennis…

Warnings: Angst, drama. TezukaxFuji

(1-3-12)

Fuji's call was late. That was all Tezuka could think of as he glared long and hard at his silent cell phone. While they hadn't exactly come to a mutually decision on any one single time to talk, over the last three days Fuji was generally awake by ten and the two would speak then and from time to time afterward, whenever the tensai would get bored or restless and call again.

But today there was no morning call. At first Tezuka thought nothing of it, assuming Fuji was simply sleeping late or busy with his own family. Now, however, it was already late into the afternoon so naturally Tezuka was becoming borderline paranoid and struggling to hide it from his family.

Of course he didn't want to think the worst, but when the other boy's cell phone transferred to voice mail for the second time he found it almost impossible not to.

Tezuka admitted it was odd listening Fuji's answering machine again; it made him feet clingy and oddly ruffled- two qualities no person in the right mind would ever associate in accordance with his personality.

Sighing lightly, Tezuka slipped the phone back into his pocket. If worst came to worst he was glad to know that he and his family were due back to Tokyo tomorrow and a simple visit to Fuji's house offered an easy solution to the mystery of the sudden lack of communication.

In the meantime the bespectacled teenager attempted to reassure himself that nothing extraordinary had happened. It hadn't only been half a day after all. Back in Germany he had gone weeks, perhaps a month without speaking with the prodigy. Yet he knew things were different now.

While they had always shared a strange closeness, an affinity for one another that transcended any notion of mere friendship, now their bond was even stronger. Tezuka never consciously thought to name the feeling, that attraction; but Fuji's illness had added a new layer to that complex interaction, fear. Dreadful thoughts of never being able to see his friend, to speak with him, to hear that lovely alluring voice, distressed Tezuka terribly and frankly terrified him. Life wouldn't be the same without Fuji; no, Tezuka couldn't imagine living without the genius Fuji Syusuke.

Tezuka tried to get through the rest of the day without attracting any unwonted attention yet it was only a matter of time before his mother questioned his behavior. Luckily dismissing the woman turned out surprisingly easy. The excuse that he was fine simply distracted, had her on her way, thoughtful and without further examination. Tezuka was truly grateful of the fact that his parents gave him space and time to think.

The last night at his relatives house Tezuka was restless and uneasy; waking up several times during the night to check his phone which remained dreadfully void of both missed calls and messages the entire time.

In the morning Tezuka was silently relieved to find that his parents were planning to get going rather early in an attempt to beat the holiday traffic back into Tokyo. That meant if all went well they would be able to get home not long after midday. Adequate time for a visit to the Fuji residence.

It was about an hour after he woke up, while in his temporary room packing up that finally his phone buzzed. Tezuka was never one to assume things yet he felt his heart pinch with relief and suddenly he felt silly for worry so much.

Grabbing his cellphone all of his calming thoughts came to an abrupt ended when the caller ID read Fuji Yuuta instead of Syusuke. Immediately Tezuka was concerned again, even more so than before. While he had nothing against the younger Fuji, frankly the boy only ever contacted him when something was wrong. Now Tezuka was positive that something had happened to his beloved.

"Hello?" Tezuka answered in a rush despite working rather meticulously to keep the haste from his voice; he didn't even try to mask the concern.

"Kunimitsu…" Fuji's gentle lulling voice drifted through the receiver and Tezuka's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It seemed he was just terrible at predicting anything when it came to the enigmatic genius.

By the tensai's tone Tezuka could tell that the boy had easily distinguished the emotions running through his own voice, for he sounded consoling, pacifying, and a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry about yesterday; I left my phone at home so I couldn't call… I even had to go and borrow Yuuta's. How embarrassing, ne?" Fuji's explanation cleared up two of the questions burning in Tezuka's mind, yet brought up even more. There was obviously something else; something important the other boy was evading. Tezuka criticized the words before speaking, Fuji sounded worn out and there was strange background noise behind him; plus the fact that he was using his brother cell all registered highly suspicious in Tezuka's mind.

"Syusuke where are you?" The former captain jumped straight to the root of his main confliction, a new dread growing in him. Despite the fact that he was talking to the tensai directly, he couldn't shake the nagging fear that things were not well. At his inquiry there was a soft sigh from the other end of the line, exacerbated, distressed; obviously Fuji was not looking forward to this question.

"Sa…I really didn't want to disturb you on your vacation, are you still with family?" Fuji prompted instead, the boy's avoidance only added to Tezuka's ill-ease.

"Yes, but were leaving soon, what's going on?" The former captain commented shortly, fishing once again for information. Whatever Fuji's news was there was no way Tezuka would wait until later to hear it.

"I see..." The genius seemed to understand his position, "Well don't get too worried or anything, it's just I've been really tried lately and my family was a little concerned so were at the hospital right now," the tensai finally admitted. His words were as casual and flippant as if he said he was at the market instead. Of course Fuji's words only managed to increase Tezuka's worry. As if anyone could take that news lightly.

"What did the doctor say?" Tezuka decide to ask, hoping to get some indication of the actuality of Fuji's condition. He knew questioning the boy about himself was a lost cause and for a second Tezuka mused that he probably would have been a lot better off if it had been Fuji's younger brother on the other line.

"I'm not sure actually… I just got up a little while ago; I was pretty out of it yesterday when we got here." Came the thoughtful response and Tezuka was at least pleased by the honestly in Fuji's tone. Before Tezuka had time to reply he heard his mother call for him to come down, they would be leaving soon.

"Syusuke I have to go. I'm on my way back now; I'll come see you as soon as I get there." The former captain promised. He hated to go after the news he just heard and without any substantial assurance that Fuji was indeed okay save for the tensai's word. If Fuji's family had considered it concerning enough take him to the hospital then Tezuka knew it was no trifle.

"Ah," Fuji agreed lightly, "Please don't worry about me, I'll be just fine, okay?" he added beseechingly. It was something Tezuka knew he couldn't agree too so instead he merely grunted an impartial response and the two said their goodbyes.

In record time Tezuka gathered his belongings and went out to meet his parents. When Tezuka finally told the two the reason for his anxiety they were immediately sympathetic. His mother looking quite distressed by the news, no doubt imagining life in Fuji's mother's shoes. They left rather quickly after that promising to drop Tezuka off at the hospital as soon as they got back.

The drive took about four hours, which wasn't surprising considering the usual Tokyo traffic. Once they got into the residential area, however, the roads cleared a bit and the ride grew smooth.

Tezuka had already called to get the number of the room Fuji was staying in though it had been the youngest Fuji who answered his own phone this time, and the former captain took the opportunity to gather a bit more information. Apparently the tensai was asleep at the moment but had undergone a battery of tests earlier which Yuuta knew little about and had no results for.

When they finally arrived Tezuka stepped out of the car and was surprised to see his mother coping his movement and stepping up to his side before waving his father off. "I'm going to come with you to visit Fuji-kun, and perhaps have a word with his mother. The poor woman, I can't imagine the anxiety she's going through." His mother explained her actions, "Kuniharu is going to unpack for us, I'll call him to pick us up when were done here."

Tezuka nodded at the words and followed his mother in to the white building; it wasn't exactly the place he ever wanted to go to visit a friend, especially not Fuji. Walking down the long narrow hallway though he thought he had long since grown out of it, he found himself greatly comforted by his mother's presence beside him.

Fuji's room was not hard to find for the other two Fuji sibling's light colored hair was easy to spot. Both were sitting on a bench outside of their brother's room and neither looked very comfortable. Fuji's older sister was carefully watching her mother, who was conversing with a doctor a bit further down the hallway; and Yuuta was glaring at the glossed tiled flooring as if it had just greatly offended him.

Tezuka and his mother approached quietly and despite the tense atmosphere circulating around the small group Yumiko greeted them with a light smile. It only took a moment for Tezuka to realize that the reason they weren't with Fuji was because there was a doctor inside his room.

Beside the former captain, his mother began chatting gently with Yumiko while Tezuka sat silently by, waiting patiently. A few moments later Fuji's mother joined them, looking slightly surprised to see the two Tezuka's.

"Thank you for coming to visit," The woman greeted politely, bowing in their direction. She wasn't able to hide her emotions nearly as well as her daughter had. Heavy creases of worry wrinkled her usual pleasant youthful appearance, her lips and brows taut with the effort of concealing a frown.

"Oh, Fuji-san this must terribly nerve-racking for you. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing." Tezuka mother quickly stepped towards the other woman, touching her arm comfortingly.

The two of them had never been particularly close, having only met on a few occasions but that instinctive bond of motherhood drew them together. Fuji's mother indeed seemed in need of someone who could understand her feelings to talk to. Before any real conversations could get going, however, the doctor from Fuji's room emerged and smiled at them, announcing that Fuji was up and they could go in.

Inside Fuji was indeed awake and when he tried to sit up in the bed to greet his guests his mother quickly went to his side and prevented the action. The bedridden teenager acknowledged his mother's wishes looking a bit disappointed, yet the pallor of his face and trembling had Tezuka in agreement that the tensai remain lying down.

Up close Tezuka couldn't help but notice that regretfully Fuji indeed appear considerably more ill than the night Tezuka left, which was worrisome as the tensai's condition was supposed to be improving.

Fuji flashed him a tired smile and the former captain felt his heart throb; seeing the boy he loved this weak was debilitating. The longing to scoop the frail teen into his embrace, to feel that warm body against his own, heart fluttering with life; grew strong in Tezuka. Yet, proper ethic prevented him from acting out of want, which would certainly be unacceptable given the place and people around them.

Instead Tezuka content himself by moved closer to the tensai's bedside watching quietly as Fuji was spoken to by his own mother. The Fuji monarch made quite sure to thoroughly inform her son that the doctor had said not to over exert himself. Only after completing her own personal check-up on the prodigy did Yoshiko Fuji allow herself to be beckoned way by Tezuka's mother to get some tea.

Once the two adults were out of the room Fuji was able to sit up without hindrance save the three sets of concerned eyes upon his weary form. Without effort he avoided the looks, classic smile as passive and disarming as always.

"Has the doctor said anything yet?" Fuji beat his siblings to the first question and Tezuka watched as the young woman beside him shook her head negatively. While Yumiko didn't appear perturbed by her own answer, from the corner of his eye, Tezuka caught Yuuta's gaze flick to the floor obviously disgruntled.

"Oh…I see." The ill boy commented softly, "How is mom doing?" he questioned further. Tezuka couldn't help feel a bit out of place as the siblings conversed about family issues and he stayed quiet.

The two elder Fuji's spoke for a short time, while Tezuka and Yuuta sat silently by until Yumiko announced with a hint of exasperation, "Why is it that you always have to care about others more than yourself? How about for a while you just be a bit selfish, ne?" She delivered her thoughts with a light hand on her brother's shoulder.

Fuji failed to comment back and his sister just smiled a sad fond smile before she tinted his face upward and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"Just get better okay?" The young woman requested before she turned towards the door, "Come on Yuuta we need to get some rest too, before Syusuke starts worrying about us as well…and he says mom is bad," the eldest of the Fuji children commented jokingly, beckoning for Yuuta to follow her.

"We'll be back in a few hours okay? I'll make you something good to eat while I'm home," Yumiko offered her brother who hummed in agreement. "Please take care of Syusuke while we're gone, Tezuka-kun," she said her final goodbye and Tezuka nodded dutifully.

"See ya later, Aniki, Tezuka-san," Yuuta managed a brief farewell before he followed his sister from the room. As the two left Tezuka took notice of just how tired the other two Fuji siblings looked; it made him wonder if perhaps they had been up all night waiting for some word regarding the tensai's condition. The notion was highly disturbing for while Fuji definitely looked unwell, Tezuka had to admit that he had seen the boy in worse states before, which led him to believe that something was being kept from him.

Once they were alone, Fuji held out his free hand to Tezuka. The boy's other arm, Tezuka noticed as soon as he entered, was occupied by several monitors and an IV drip.

Tezuka claimed the clammy hand in his own, watching as Fuji leaned in his direction meaningfully and he quickly took the initiative to step closer and gather the ill boy in his arms.

There came a light sigh from the tensai as he fell against Tezuka's chest, burying his face into the material of the captain's sweatshirt. He couldn't tell if it was because the other boy was tired, stressed out, or just not feeling well but probably wouldn't be wrong in assuming all three.

The taller of the two patted Fuji's back softly offering whatever comfort the gesture held for his friend. From the warm heat of a fever radiating from the slight figure in his arms and the way Fuji seemed to be slackening within his grip all did not seem well.

Gently Tezuka separated their bodies, guiding Fuji to lay back down while eyeing the pinched expression on the boy's pallid face with discontent. The tensai offered no reassurance and instead brought a hand to his head and took several heavy breaths, looking terrible uncomfortable for longer than Tezuka could stand.

"Syusuke, are you okay?" These happened to be there first words Tezuka had spoken since arriving; he hated how many times he needed to ask this particular question.

Fuji's hand fell away and he opened his eyes as if waking from a dream, his gaze hazy and unfocused. When he spoke his words were brittle yet coherent, "Mmh, I'm okay… It just hurts sometimes…" The confession was laced with a frightening subdued weariness. The dreadful fear of losing his friend crept heavily into Tezuka's conscious, pooling sickeningly and consuming his thoughts.

"You know, they made me stop taking the medicine…I don't know what that means, but I think it's because it's not working…" Fuji sighed again, for once his smile was nowhere to be found, "No one will tell me anything, it's quite frustrating…I mean… you would like to know right…?"

Already Tezuka didn't like where Fuji's thought were heading. The tensai sounded much too resigned and removed from fear, his tone disturbingly void.

"Syusuke…" Tezuka attempted to pull the other boy's attention away from whatever ridiculously dark notion had taken root in his mind.

Yet Fuji didn't seem to hear him, that or he just wasn't listening for he continued on, not acknowledging Tezuka in the slightest; eyes dim, voice distant, "If you didn't have much time left…It not like I can't tell alre-"

"Syusuke!" The bespectacled teen suddenly cut the tensai off, unable to stand the submission laced in his friend's voice. This wasn't the Fuji Syusuke he knew. No, Fuji would never give up anything so easily; especial not something as precious as his life.

"You're not going to die," Tezuka snapped in his most captain-worthy voice, strong and sure. His hands reaching out to gasp Fuji's shoulders itching to shake some sense into their unhealthy owner. Self-control spared Fuji from a potentially rough jarring, yet Tezuka couldn't quite negate desperate force of his fingers as the made contact with the tensai's bony frame.

That action alone seemed enough to call Fuji back to reality for those dazed blue eyes widened at the sudden outburst, flicking quickly from the hands at his sides to Tezuka's blazing hazel eyes.

"Mitsu…" Fuji muttered quietly his voice sounding nearly like a question, then, as if suddenly realizing the reason for Tezuka's anger he released a short, "Oh."

After that thankfully the frightening apathy seemed to dissipate from his face, however, the look of self-disappointment and regret that replaced it did little to appease Tezuka.

"I-I'm sorry…I don't even know what I'm saying, don't listen to me okay?" Fuji continued turning his head away from Tezuka.

A sigh escaped the former captain and he released his friend and instead moved to directed Fuji's face back in his direction. "Listen, I want you to tell me the truth. You can tell me how you're feeling even when it's bad. Tell me you feel terrible, I'll listen… But I never want you to talk that that again," Tezuka began, feeling almost desperate to get his point across.

"The moment you give up is the second you stop fighting, body and mind. You've always beat all the odds, surpassed everyone's greatest expectation, this is no different. The limits that you think you have, Syusuke, they don't exist." By the end of his speech Tezuka could see the sheer astonishment reflected in those eclectic cerulean orbs, and clearly Tezuka could see the true emotion swirling uninhibited. Then finally the expression on his pale face lightened into a weary yet playful smile.

"Well then Kunimitsu, you should be glad to know that I do in fact feel horrible." Despite his words Fuji's expression was light and he actually looked as though a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

"But being with you makes me feel better," the boy continued his eyes open, soft, honest.

With that Tezuka allowed himself to settle back down, returning to his spot in the chair near the prodigy's bedside and reclaiming Fuji's hand in his own. Tezuka knew Fuji didn't believe he actually took pleasure in knowing he felt unwell so there was no need to comment. Instead he was just glad to know that his presence was able to help in some way.

A brief intermission of silence descended over the room for a short while before Fuji spoke again, "Ne, Mitsu…" the boys strength was waning already, his voice growing airy, "I just thought of this…can you possibly read minds?"

Tezuka sent the tensai an odd look, it was obvious the boy was muttering nonsense yet Fuji's tone sounded so sure. The boy spoke as if his question was completely normal and he was still in complete control of his thoughts. Then again, Tezuka's mind conjured as an afterthought; Fuji asking eccentric ambiguous questions was not strange at all.

As if he himself could read minds Fuji cracked an eye open and smiled at Tezuka's expression, apparently amused, "Sa, what you said…I'm positive I've said the exact same thing to myself once before… Um, during my match with Kirihara…Strange, you weren't even there that time. But I just need to draw out that power once more and nothing will be able to stop me, ne."

Although Tezuka didn't have the slightest idea what Fuji was talking about he agreed regardless for the boy's stream of conscious seemed be returning to his usual positive outlook. His fighting spirit returning even if it was just as he was about to fall asleep.

Tezuka just hoped his words actually held sway over the prodigy's thoughts and the renewed hope wasn't simple to satisfy him. Squeezing the limp hand in his Tezuka was about to announce his agreement when the door opened and their mothers returned, both looking much more at ease.

"Come on Kunimitsu we should let Fuji-kun rest for a while," Tezuka's mother ordered softly from the doorway, eyeing Fuji's still form meaningfully. With a nod Tezuka gave Fuji's hand one last squeeze before getting up and following his mother from the room. To be honest he would have rather stayed with Fuji for a bit longer but it was getting late already and he couldn't impose. The tensai could use the rest as well, though he didn't doubt that the boy would sleep whether he was there or not.

Unfortunately returning home suddenly reminded him that he only had two days left in Japan before his scheduled departure back to Germany. The thought had nearly slipped from his mind entirely with everything happening.

It was no good; it was still too soon. Fuji wasn't better yet. In fact his condition seemed even more precarious than it had been before his return.

Tezuka went through the rest of the night with heavy thoughts: he had no solution to this time predicament. Classes resumed on the ninth and he couldn't very well miss the start of the new semester; yet he was needed here and he needed to be here, for Fuji and himself.

_Sorry for the super late update everyone xp I had projects and finals and a trip to Japan to plan. The story is very close to completion, I had hoped to get all the chapters out before I left for Japan, however, unfortunately it didn't happen. I am going to be very busy for the next few weeks as I get settled in but I'll try my best to get the rest out as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading and bearing with slow updates._


	15. 1:5:12

Letters Chapter 15

Disclaim: I do not own Prince of Tennis…

Warnings: Angst, drama. TezukaxFuji

(1-5-12)

In the morning Tezuka's problem was no closer to a solution and he loathed thinking about it. No matter what angle he reasoned from, nothing seemed to work out in the slightest.

Stressed and filled with regret Tezuka make his way to the hospital rather early to visit. Hoping that being with Fuji would distract him from his thoughts. Upon arrival, however, opposed to his wishes, seeing the sickly struggling tensai only succeed in jumbling the ex-captain's mind further.

"Mitsu," Fuji greeted sleepily as Tezuka entered, heading for the chair by the tensai's right again.

"Syusuke," Tezuka returned keeping his voice low as he took stock of Fuji's demeanor. If it were possible the boy looked even more exhausted than the day before: limbs trembling, breathing heavy, face a sickly almost ashy color.

"I found out that…" The tensai spoke, forcing his words out against bitter fatigue. Tezuka cringed at the notion, to think that simply speaking could be so difficult and taxing for the other boy.

Before continuing Fuji squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head slightly as if trying to wake himself. After a minute he continued, "…Their planning to do a bone marrow transplant."

The lack of trepidation in the prodigy's voice at the announcement was admittedly disturbing, however, not exactly surprising.

"When?" Tezuka failed to stop the question as it slipped passed his tongue. The usually stoic boy could have slapped himself; he should have said something reassuring, helpful, anything would have been better. Something to comfort his friend in his time of need.

Yet Fuji hummed thoughtfully at the question, disheartened in the slightest by Tezuka's directness. The tensai didn't seem to need comfort at the moment and Tezuka figured his question held its own urgency. The prospect of leaving Japan was turning into an impossible demand. He couldn't leave Fuji now; not when there was so much riding on chance. Not while his precious life dangled dangerously close to slipping away forever.

"Not for a while I suppose. I'll have to go through more chemo first and they still have to find a matching donor…I think my family is being tested right now, they all disappeared after my mom told me." Fuji's answer distracted Tezuka from his thoughts.

"I'll get tested too," Tezuka announced with the utmost seriousness. Fuji's eyes opened in surprise at the suggestion. Tezuka couldn't fathom why; this was the least he could do for the one he loved. Without doubt any one of their other friends would do the same.

"No way, I couldn't ask you to go through all that trouble. It might hurt and-" Fuji didn't get to finish his refusal when Tezuka cut him off.

"You didn't ask. I'm going to do it anyway." His words were crisp, needing no explanation and accepting no denial.

"But Kunimitsu…isn't tomorrow your last day here. You should be spending it with your family, plus you and Echizen promised to meet with everyone before leaving remember?" Fuji pointed out much to Tezuka's chagrin, he still hadn't thought of a way around that looming flight to Germany and precious time was slipping away.

Everything in his entire being screamed to stay. Fuji was so much more important than school.

Yet his scholarship had an attendance demand and his plane ticket had been paid for in advanced. But it was just so wrong. And meeting up with the other regulars seemed like such a triviality in this situation. It wasn't as if any of them would be able to enjoy themselves given Fuji's current condition.

That thought itself made Tezuka wonder, did the other tennis players know? Did Fuji already inform them? The tensai told him, but most of the others boys were quite a bit more emotionally inclined than and he and Fuji was never one to cause a scene. Kikumaru certainly wouldn't be able keep himself away had he known, Oishi or Kawamura for that matter. Fuji was still hiding things, not lying yet not filling in all the details either. It made Tezuka wonder what kind of information he would get after he left.

"I don't care about that," Tezuka finally decided his voice held a new resolve, "I'll stay here." This time he would be there for Fuji. No way could he stand limited phone calls and the anxiety of not knowing, not now that he truly understood the feelings he felt for his longtime friend.

Though he seemed to lack the strength Fuji managed a brief chuckle at his decision and Tezuka felt strangely belittled. Suddenly he was a mere child refusing to attend class in the face of reason and wisdom. His resolve was obviously a folly in Fuji's opinion yet when the tensai patted Tezuka's hand sympathetically the shimmer of deep gratitude and admiration reflected clearly in his cerulean eyes.

"Don't be silly, I've never known you to be so impulsive Mitsu. You can't put your life on hold because of me, we both know that. This could take weeks or longer…" The prodigy countered his voice turning soft as he watched Tezuka's reaction.

The captain had to admit that he was a bit put off by Fuji's reasoning. It was flawless, unavoidable, true. Fuji read the thoughts running through his mind just as impeccably and spoke, "I know you're worried about me, but it's not as though I'll be alone, and I'm make sure to call you every day."

Of course Fuji would know how much he had been struggling with these thoughts. They both knew from the beginning that eventually Tezuka would have to leave once again. He just never thought it would be this difficult.

One of Fuji's warm clammy hands covered his and the dark haired boy frowned. Once again his resolve was wavering; unaccustomed to such confliction.

"Hey weren't you insistent just yesterday that I think positively? I think the same should apply to you as well, ne." Somehow the conversation had turned one-sided yet with Fuji's flawless interpretations of even the smallest quirk of his lips and pinch of his brows there were no boundaries. Tezuka found no need to put his feelings into words.

Fuji had a light smile playing across his lips his blue eyes beckoning compellingly, willing, no, forcing Tezuka to agree. Almost hypnotically the brunette felt his head bob in a slight nod.

The tensai was right after all, he had no right to feel pessimistic while scolding Fuji for it. The other boy had a much greater reason to be negative in the first place. Tezuka couldn't imagine the hardships his friend had to face at the moment.

When he injured his elbow badly and found himself unable to play tennis while it healed his world ended. He was lost in a haze of uncertainty and doubt; so afraid of never being able to play again. Now he balked at his former audacity. How close minded he had been, how foolish. His life was never in danger, never even close; playing tennis was such a triviality in comparison. Fuji could hardly sit up on his own at the moment, tennis be damned, he was fighting for his life.

Still everyday Fuji smiled and hoped and pushed through the adversity with unfathomable courage and strength.

Tezuka was still captivated when the tensai sighed in content, apparently satisfied with his agreement enough to settle down once again, eyes drooping closed quickly.

The matter was still far from resolved. Tezuka hadn't made up his mind on whether or not he should return to Germany so soon. It was true he wouldn't be able to see Fuji's treatment through to the end but he couldn't stand the thought of leaving before he even knew what was going to be done to help his friend. The room fell silent when Fuji did and Tezuka was at least relieved the other boy wasn't still too prideful to rest in front of others when he needed to, though the fact that this was necessary saddened Tezuka.

With nothing else to do Tezuka took up the tensai's thin pale hand, stroking it softly while Fuji dozed.

The quiet did not last, however, for it was only after about ten minutes before familiar voices from the hallway alerted Tezuka's attention.

The question as to whether the others knew about Fuji's condition was answered when the rather flustered Golden Pair crept into the room. Kikumaru looked particularly unnerved seeing the listless form of their friend in a hospital bed, and Oishi beside him, pale and worried.

As expected Fuji's eyes fluttered open at their arrival and he greeted the pair with a tired smile and a wave of his hand.

The two acknowledge the gesture in very different ways. Where Kikumaru appeared to be relieved to see Fuji awake, Oishi grew even more concerned, obviously displeased by Fuji's demeanor. The tensai didn't even attempt to quell the fears growing within the worrisome black haired teenager before he faded back into what Tezuka determined to be a rather fitful slumber.

"Tezuka…" Oishi greeted, approaching the rooms other occupant his voice hardly above a whisper, "How is he?" The dark haired boy questioned. His eyes turned to their bedridden teammate, and Kikumaru too grew uncharacteristically somber as he waited for Tezuka's words.

"He was awake earlier, just before you got here," Tezuka announced and he was going to leave it at that for it was really the only thing he could say assuredly. Fuji had indeed been awake, as to what state he was in Tezuka could hardly guess.

The two pairs of eyes on him begging for more information changed his mind, "Apparently the doctors have decided it best to begin searching for a bone marrow donor, so they can perform a transplant." The former captain disclosed. He didn't know if Fuji wanted him to share this information but he felt the two deserved to know and the tensai probably would have told them himself had he been awake.

Oishi paled at the notion though in a strange turn around Kikumaru now looked more frightened.

"That sounds really scary…nya… Why does Fujiko-chan need to go through so much pain…" The red head lamented, a light sheen of tears visible in his eyes. The redhead was clinging to Oishi's sleeve desperately and had to put in great effort to keep his trembling voice low. Tezuka watched the pair as Oishi gave the acrobats lowered head a soft affectionate pat.

"I'm sure everything's going to be just fine, despite the way it sounds. Bone marrow transplants aren't actually that risky, and it should help Fuji to recover a lot faster." Oishi comforted the sullen boy beside him and though Tezuka wasn't sure if the former vice-captain was simply make something up to ease the red heads fears he also found himself listening eagerly, hoping for the words to be true.

The three sat quietly for the majority of the time they spent in the tensai's hospital room, waiting for their friend to reawaken. Before that had a chance to happen Fuji's younger brother returned and joined them, slipping quietly into the room without a word.

It was about twenty minutes until Fuji finally came around and was able to properly greet and reassure the gathering crowd, and only a few minutes later Fuji's mother and doctor arrived ushering them all politely from the room.

When Tezuka finally left the hospital the sun was just beginning to set and he had somehow obligated himself to spending at least a few hours with the rest of the team at Kawamura's sushi restaurant the next day. For his and Echizen's last day in Japan, Oishi had been planning the gathering for a while and it felt wrong to refuse especially after Fuji's prodding. Tezuka still disfavored the prospect of not being able to spend the time with Fuji, if it was indeed to be his last day here. He still couldn't quite wrap his mind around leaving things like this.

Once home Tezuka finally decided to confront his mother regarding his trip back to Germany, he had no doubt that if he truly wanted to postpone his flight a week or so his mother would understand and trust in his ability to catch-up on missed school work easily.

"Mother. I'm thinking staying here for a few more days." Tezuka announced while it was just him and his mother in the kitchen. He was helping to prepare dinner and she had been stealing glances in his direction for an hour. He didn't added on the reason why assuming it would be hard for this astute mother to figure out herself.

"Oh?" Ayana Tezuka's eyebrows furrowed for a second at her son's suggestion, and Tezuka supposed it was a rather strange request only a day away from the date in question. Tezuka had never been one to change plans impulsively.

But the question in her expression smoothed over quickly and she smiled sympathetically at her only child, "Are you worried about Fuji-kun?" she assessed accurately. Tezuka said nothing yet his mother seemed to read the answer clearly in his stance and she set down the spoon in her hand to approach her son.

The woman put a gentle hand on his arm and met his gaze before softly disagreeing. "I'm sorry Kunimitsu; I know this is hard for you. But I'm afraid you won't be able to see Fuji-kun much, even if you do stay. I heard from Fuji-san that once the next phase of his treatment begins they will be allowing only family visits for a while."

Tezuka frowned at the information, he hadn't been told that; and he wondered perhaps it had been kept from Fuji as well. He didn't like it at all, hospital isolation was never a good sign, that and Tezuka knew the tensai would balk at the notion. Being alone never did sit well with the prodigy.

"I'm sure you understand Kunimitsu, Fuji-kun is very sick. The more people they allow to visit the higher the risk of infection…His mother is only trying to do what's best for him, I would do the same if it were you." Tezuka's mother spoke again interpreting the look on his face as anger or at least discontent, an accurate synopsis, but of course he already understood the reasoning behind the actions. It was the necessity that disturbed him.

The woman patted his arm before taking a step back, "But I promise I'll stay in contact with Fuji-san and give you plenty of updates so try not to worry too much about going okay?" Tezuka nodded, not permitting the regret to show on his face at the fact that in the end he would be separated from Fuji regardless of whether he stayed or not.

Though having his mother as an inside informant was a bit consoling. His mother was never one to sugar coat things and she had an incredible eye for reading people. She would keep him well informed.


	16. 1:6:12

Letters Chapter 16

Disclaim: I do not own Prince of Tennis…

Warnings: Angst, drama. TezukaxFuji

(1-6-12)

Tezuka was set to depart for the hospital early again today, his mother offering to accompany him.

When they arrived they found the two females of the Fuji family in the lobby near the tensai of Seigaku's room. And though Yoshiko Fuji greeted them gracefully the worried look in her eyes was unable to be concealed. Even Fuji's older sister looked decidedly nervous, which had Tezuka wondering what new development had befallen the family. The lack of the youngest member of the said family also registered odd.

"Tezuka-kun why don't we go check on Syusuke?" standing from her seat Fuji's attractive older sister suggested lightly. Apparently she determined that the two women needed a chat or she needed to tell him something Fuji's mother would rather not. Perhaps both, Tezuka considered after taking another look at his friend's mother.

The woman looked, according to his substandard judgment of anything concerning the Fuji household, quite unwell, probably teetering a bit too close to the edge of a stress induced breakdown. Dutifully Tezuka followed Fuji Yumiko away from the other women. He only had time to see his own mother guide Fuji's into a chair before they turned the corner and his view was obstructed.

As Tezuka thought they stopped short of Fuji's temporary residence and instead of entering the woman leaned against the white washed wall tiredly. She spoke before Tezuka had to ask any questions.

"First of all it's rather good news actually," were the woman's words. How their expressions translated into good news was fathomless. Still it had been too long since he had heard anything good regarding Fuji's condition that he was more than willing to overlook the suspicion and implications.

"Well in a roundabout way anyhow," Fuji Yumiko amended and Tezuka couldn't help the exasperation he felt by the roundabout way all members of the Fuji family seemed to answer questions.

Yumiko offered a lightly amused smile in the former-captain's direction. Obviously she knew what he was thinking, yet thankfully she still continued her explanation.

"This morning we got word that they found a matching donor for Syusuke. Much to our surprise when they told us it was Yuuta. It was extremely lucky the doctors said, to find someone so quickly and a family member at that…"There was a small yet somewhat dark smile transfixed upon the woman's face leaving Tezuka completely unable to decide how he should react to the news. It was wonderful, cause for great joy, yet that look, now and earlier, spoke differently.

The woman turned her eyes towards him, unreadable pools of gray-brown; such a contrast to Fuji's vibrant blue, yet the same in many ways. "You probably didn't want to know this but… without this transplant I don't think they expected Syusuke to live more than a few months."

Tezuka stomach churned, he felt staggered; as though the floor had been suddenly wrenched straight out from under his feet. It was mind numbing, heart stopping, crippling. Those dreadful words. Somehow Tezuka managed kept his reaction firmly withheld; the screaming desire in his mind to run immediately to Fuji's side tightly capped. He knew it had been close, but to hear such a prediction from professionals was beyond frightening.

"This will work right?" Tezuka found himself asking before thinking and he scolded himself for it, of course no one knew for sure how Fuji would react. Yet despite feeling ridiculously childish Tezuka needed the reassurance that his friend would pull through.

Yumiko's smile finally lightened and Tezuka was immensely grateful for the woman's ominous look was beginning to hammer at his well managed stoicism. "There's a high chance of success among other patients if that means anything. All we can do now is believe that Syusuke will fight through this." She announced, elegantly pushing herself off the wall to stand properly, hands moving to clasp behind her back.

"Well anyway sorry about my mother, Tezuka-san is going to have quite the handful. Two of three children in the hospital is about the limit of what my mother can handle. But she won't talk to me about anything, and your mother did such a wonderful job of calming her down last time." The light haired woman confided though Tezuka didn't need an apology. Surely Fuji's mother warranted the right to need comforting and his mother had come with that exact intention in mind. "I suppose we should pay Syusuke a visit now, since we're here." Fuji Yumiko added spinning around on her expensive heals to face the door once again.

Those were the words Tezuka had been waiting for and as he followed her readily into the quiet room. Seeing Fuji served as a painfully reminded of his last day in Japan, their last day to spend time together.

The tensai was asleep when they entered, curled up on his side with his free arm slung over his eyes.

Contrary to the normal situation in which everyone encouraged Fuji to rest, Yumiko prodded her sickly brother awake; pulling his arm away from his face and calling his name softly until drowsy blue eyes came to focus on her. "Nee…-san…" Fuji's voice sounded; a weak whisper hardly audible even in the noiseless room.

"Mmhm…" Fuji's sister hummed, brushing her index finger delicately against his lips to stop the words she knew were forming on his tongue. "Look your favorite visitor is here to see you again today." She offered an explanation when confusion flickered across Fuji's gaze, moving aside a bit to allow Tezuka to come into Fuji's field of vision.

"Ah…Kunimitsu," The tensai managed, quiet and breathy perhaps but also happy.

As if he knew something was being withheld from him Fuji's eyes preformed a quick scan of the room before returning to rest on the two before him. Tezuka realized only moments later that the tensai probably hadn't been informed about his younger brother's donation to his cause.

There was good reasoning behind keeping this bit of information from the potentially worrisome and overprotective older brother; for there was a very good chance that this arrangement would greatly upset the ill boy which was the last thing he needed at the moment.

Still Tezuka knew that Fuji would figure it out eventually and more likely than not would get angry at them for hiding it; but that could happen later when Fuji was well.

The confirmation of his suspicion came when the tensai questioned, "Where's Yuuta?" Obviously suspicion was already deep rooted in Fuji's mind and for a second Tezuka feared the genius would come to his own conclusions and do something drastic like try to stop it.

What exactly bone marrow donors went through wasn't exactly high on Tezuka's research list; however, what he had read during a brief encounter with the subject was that it quite invasive. The fact that Fuji's younger brother had to be hospitalized for it provided proof. The tensai definitely would not approve.

Beside the former captain Yumiko pat her brother's hand lightly, a soothing smile on her lips. Tezuka stood back quietly; enormously grateful that he would not be the one responsible for fielding this particular question.

"He's a bit busy at the moment, what with school starting back up in a few days. And that manager of his has been getting quite antsy about all the vacation practice he's apparently missed. Really, you boys and you're tennis, even during the holidays," Fuji Yumiko answered calmly clicking her tongue with mock exasperation.

Tezuka found it almost frightening how easily she manipulated her words so she neither told Fuji anything about Yuuta's true location nor lied to him at all. Even though Tezuka knew where the younger Fuji was, it was almost hard not to believe that he wasn't off on some training session with the St. Rudolph manager.

A wave of relief coursed through Tezuka when Fuji nodded, accepting his sister's words with apparent satisfaction.

"Well I'll let you two have a bit of private time. Make sure you see Tezuka-kun off properly," the young woman announced, standing from her crouched position near Fuji's head.

The look she gave her brother before leaving seemed to fluster Fuji for reasons Tezuka could not understand for he groaned in exasperation, "Nee-san…" The tensai sound uncharacteristically embarrassed and he draped an arm over his face to hide it.

For a moment Tezuka vaguely wondered if it were simply a predetermined disposition for older siblings to tease their younger ones, yet he could never imagine Oishi picking on his younger sister and dismissed the notion as strictly a Fuji trait. The number of Fuji family habits discovered, strange or otherwise, during his few weeks home was certainly high.

When Fuji's sister turned to him with that knowing smile and a, "I'll leave Syusuke in your hands for a while," he found that he could nearly hear the alternate meaning of those words. Tezuka opted only to nod stiffly as Fuji's sister made her way out of the room. It wasn't until the door was safely closed that he relaxed and approach Fuji's bedside.

"Sa, sorry about that…" The blue eyed prodigy sighed uncovering his face and offering Tezuka a sheepishly apologetic smile, "I think I might have told her a bit too much about us, and now she's like this."

"It's fine," Tezuka soothed easily, taking Fuji's hand as usual. While it was a bit strange to know that Fuji was openly discussing their relationship with his sister, he supposed he would have to get over that sooner or later and eventually face his own family on the matter.

"She's supportive if that helps at all," Fuji smiled as he spoke and Tezuka was captivated by the relief in his voice, the affection reflected in those striking blue irises.

He would miss that blue, the soft look reserved for himself alone, feeling the gentle pressure of Fuji's hand in his.

Without much conscious though Tezuka stood and covered Fuji's lips with his own, he would miss the soft warmth that flowed through him when they kissed.

"I suppose you've come to your senses about returning to school then," Fuji chuckled lightly once they finally broke apart to breathe.

Tezuka could only turn away remorsefully at the conclusion. He couldn't get over the fact that he wouldn't be able to be by Fuji's side.

"Hey," Fuji chided, guiding Tezuka's face back in his direction, "It's okay, ne. Remember why you went in the first place. Studying abroad in Germany is an incredible opportunity that I will not allow you to let go to waste. So go back, study hard, and come back as the best tennis play Japan has ever seen. And when you do I promise I'll be the first in line to play a match with you," The ill boy announced with so much conviction and determination that Tezuka couldn't help but believe. Despite the fact that Fuji was still terribly sick and alarmingly skinny, for the first time in very long time Tezuka allowed himself to relax and simply enjoy the last few hours he had left to spend with person who had captured his heart.

The two spent most of the time talking, thankful for no interruptions. Fuji's sister was definitely thorough when she promised them time alone. Yet around the time Tezuka was due to leave for his farewell party Fuji's fortitude began to diminish and he struggled to stay alert. Tezuka supposed it was rather good timing in which Fuji could rest while he met up with the other former regulars.

Standing up quietly the bespectacled captain placed a light kiss on the tensai's forehead successfully garnering the boy's waning attention. "I have to go now; I'll be back around seven," Tezuka informed, earning himself a tired smile and a half coherent mutter of acknowledgement from Fuji.

As the former captain pulled away the tensai forced himself awake enough to offer a proper goodbye, "Tell everyone I said hello, and have some fun okay?" he requested pinning Tezuka with a looked that explicitly expected a response, a positive one at that.

"Hn," Tezuka nodded, "And you get some rest," he added a request of his own at which Fuji chuckled lightly.

"Hmm," the tensai hummed in agreement, "That is one thing I am still able to do extremely well." Even though Fuji was obviously joking, Tezuka frowned at the self-depreciation, yet let it pass without commenting. Fuji was already blinking sleepily once again.

"Take care, I'll be back soon," Tezuka said finally and brushed a finger against Fuji's gaunt cheek waiting for the slight bob of his lovers head before he took his leave.


	17. 1:6:12 2

Letters Chapter 17

Disclaim: I do not own Prince of Tennis…

Warnings: Angst, drama. TezukaxFuji

Tezuka asked his mother drop him off at Kawamura's sushi restaurant. She had, as he found, been in the lobby speaking with Fuji's mother during the entire time of his visit with Fuji. At first Ayana Tezuka was a bit hesitant to leave, however, when Fuji's elder sister found them and reassured the Tezuka matriarch that her mother would be fine, she agreed and the two Tezuka's left the hospital.

By the time Tezuka arrived it was already around two thirty, a half an hour after the allotted meeting time. All the other regulars had already assembled and naturally were munching zealously on a plate of Kawamura's freshly prepared sushi.

"Ah, Tezuka you're here," Oishi greeted upon noticing Tezuka's quiet entrance. The raven haired boy's voice could hardly be over heard beyond the boisterous bickering emanating from Momoshiro and Kaidoh. The said rivals were fighting rather zealously over something trivial: the alleged ownership of the last of Maki sushi or some nonsense. Luckily, however, when they caught sight of the captain the name-calling died off into sputtered face-saving greetings; no doubt to the relief of everyone else in the shop.

Tezuka sent Oishi a brief nod and moved to join the others. Only several feet stood between him and a plate Kawamura's first-class Sashimi when the team's energetic redhead intercepted him.

"Nya, Buchou!" A glare from the said ex-captain stopped any notion the bouncing acrobat had of springing into one of his notoriously clingy hugs.

Kikumaru let his arms drop heavily; pouting for a second yet recovered in record time and questioned, "So did you just come from visiting Fujiko-chan?"

It was the question Tezuka knew the boy would ask. Despite Kikumaru's generally exuberant energy and cheer Tezuka could tell he was in a nearly consent state of worry over Fuji's poor health. A quick nod of the head was all it took for the red head to confirm and he was quick to fire off his follow-up question, "How is he?" As usual when regarding Fuji, Kikumaru was just a bit more subdued.

"He was doing okay, he told me to pass along his greetings to everyone," Tezuka responded, noting the several pairs of eyes that flicked in his direction. The others boys around them quieted down, eager to hear news on their missing member. Everyone appeared relieved by Tezuka's words, and while he wouldn't dare call Fuji well, his condition looked stable at the least, which was something.

Kikumaru's face lit up at the news and he sprung back in Oishi's direction to vent his need to hug something on the facilitating young man. The atmosphere was quickly restored to its usual exuberance.

Tezuka had a good time with the rest of the team though the event itself served as a painful reminder that the next time he would be back would be no soon than four months. The regret of leaving stayed strong and the former captain could only hope that upon his return in the spring he'd be met with good news; and more than anything, a completely healthy Fuji Syusuke. His thoughts were distracted by Echizen approaching casually from the left.

"Buchou," The younger boy offered as a greeting, still in the habit of looking up from under his perpetual stationed white cap, despite the fact that Tezuka was now only about a head taller than him. "Hey, when we get back in the spring let's play a match," The young raven haired boy requested, keeping his apathy from last year intact.

"Hn," Tezuka agreed with an easy nod. What better way to gauge Echizen's new abilities, as well as his own. A personal match with the young upstart was something to look forward to. "But I've already promised my first match to someone else" the former Seigaku captain added on.

"Che, so I'll be second… After Fuji-senpai right?" Echizen replied as if it were the most natural thing in the world. While it wasn't in Tezuka's character to openly display surprise, he couldn't suppress the twitch of his eyebrows at the boy's insight.

Instead of waiting for a response Echizen simply smirked and offered his catch phrase, "Mada-mada-dane, buchou…" before moving away, back towards Momoshiro who was calling his name rather loudly.

It was only after Echizen was gone that Tezuka realized, in his own way, the younger boy was trying to comfort him. How the boy knew he was upset or that his first game had already been promised to Fuji, didn't raise a question. Echizen had always been a perceptive kid; and the captain supposed it was easy to assume he was worried about Fuji.

Finally free Tezuka settled into a quiet corner; well as quiet as the small crowded restaurant could be with the Seigaku players inside.

Before long Kawamura, who was behind the counter replenishing yet another plate of food, struck up a conversation will him. The chat was lighthearted and easy, a welcome relief from the general anxiety the past few days revealed.

"Nya, smile!" The peace was ruined by Kikumaru somersaulting in their direction, camera in hand. The red-head spared no time before several rounds of flashes had Tezuka seeing stars. Kawamura's hand brushed the back of his head nervously, eyes diverted, looking anywhere but at the device and Tezuka merely frowned at the Kikumaru's antics.

"E-Eiji!" Oishi called stumbling over a few chairs to catch up with his hyperactive partner, "I told you to ask permission first!" The former vice captain scolded, turning to Tezuka and Kawamura for an apology.

As soon as he turned his eyes away from Kikumaru, the boy was off again to harass the other regulars with the camera. Leaving only a "They look better this way!" in his wake.

"Ah!" Oishi looked torn caught between finishing his apology and continuing to prevent Kikumaru from running amuck. Yet when the others didn't seem to mind, save perhaps Kaidoh who merely hissed whenever his senpai came to close, Oishi gave up with a sigh. It wasn't an annoyed sigh Tezuka noted. Instead it sounded fond, and the boy matched it with a sincere smile as he took the seat next to Tezuka.

"Eiji…" he said with a shake of his head. "We wanted to get pictures of everyone before you and Echizen have to leave again," Oishi explained easily what Kikumaru seemed incapable of.

Tezuka was about to nod in consent when the dark haired boy continued, "Actually we've been taking pictures for a while. It was Eiji's idea; get pictures of anything memorable or even simple normal days, then put them in a photo album for Fuji. At first we were going to give it to him once he got well as a sort of congratulations, but I…I think he would appreciate it right now. He told us he was going to be in the hospital for a little while. So since we might not be able to visit him very often, hopefully this will cheer him on in our place. Although the quality of the photos is pretty bad, Fuji will probably laugh. His photos are always so lovey." Oishi revealed with a light chuckle.

Tezuka was impressed, it was an extremely thoughtful gift, and there was no doubt Fuji would treasure if forever. Sometime during the explanation a few of the other regulars drew near to listen.

"Oh, wow. I'm sure Fujiko-chan is going to love that," Kawamura spoke the same thoughts everyone seemed to have; "Do you have it with you?" The tall boy questioned, his cooking station momentarily abandoned. Nobody minded.

"Oh, ah yeah," The raven haired boy confirmed leaning over to reach into the bag at his side, "We were planning to get a few more pictures today, some of us all together if that's possible so there are a few blank spaces. Also if anyone wants to sign or add anything feel free. We're going to try and get the rest developed tonight, and give it to him the next time we visit."

As promised the photo album made its appearance. It was a simple black book, bound with light blue string carefully woven between each page, Fuji's name written in Oishi's neat calligraphy. As Oishi was flipping to the first page Kikumaru flopped over his shoulder and beat his partner to it. The vivid colors and doodles were quite a contrast from the simplicity of the exterior. Kikumaru's energetic handy work was hard to miss.

"I made this page! Oishi was making it look so boring; Fujiko-chan likes spice and color!" The red head announced proudly, and though Tezuka wouldn't exactly allow Kikumaru to choose the color scheme for his bedroom or anything, it was obvious that the two had put a great deal of effort and care into the book.

"Man that's so cool! So cool, Eiji-senpai, Oishi-senpai!" Momoshiro commented from his place leaning heavily on Echizen's shoulders. The ruffian was the first to claim the right to sign a message to their missing member.

Tezuka was only able to get a few glimpses at the pictures inside the book as it was passed around the room, but he didn't need to see them to know that regardless of the content Fuji would wholeheartedly appreciate the gift.

When the book finally did make its way into his hands it was filled to the brim with messages and doddles, a certain aura of Seigaku flare stamped on to every page. Including many of the photos also now sported the new additions.

Tezuka found one of the few serious pictures in the album to scroll his message nearby. The picture wasn't particularly special or vibrant like some of the others which ranged from tennis tournaments to a close up of Kikumaru forcing down what looked like one of Inui's famous creations. Instead Tezuka's chosen photo was just Fuji alone. It was a recent picture of the tensai, hairless and wearing Yuuta's thoughtful gift, but the aspect that had captivated Tezuka's attention was Fuji's brilliant smile. A perfect picture which depicted beautifully the strength, perseverance, and grace Fuji, despite everything, never allowed to falter. Finishing his brief message Tezuka handed the book back to Oishi for safe keeping.

The dark haired youth accepted with a smile, "You're going back to the hospital tonight right?" he questioned, "Maybe Eiji and I can get the pictures developed and head over there with you." Oishi suggested hopefully. Tezuka had no reason to reject the notion; Fuji would probably enjoy the company as well.

"Sure, sounds good," the plan was settled, "I told Fuji I would be there around seven." The hospital's visiting hours ended at eight, not long to spend with the prodigy but Tezuka didn't mind sharing that time with the other two boys. They were all worried for their friend.

"Oh, if that's the case we should probably get going now," Oishi announced glancing at the watch bound around his wrist, "It might take some time to get all the pictures printed."

Tezuka gave a quick nod at the boy's suggestion. This visit with everyone had been nice and admittedly refreshing yet he already couldn't wait to see Fuji again. A painful reminder of the challenge the next few months were about to unload upon his patience.

_Thank you for reading. Good news looks like I'm just about done with all the editing and only have about two or three chapters left to post. Enjoy :]_


	18. 1:6:12 3

Letters Chapter 18

Disclaim: I do not own Prince of Tennis…

Warnings: Angst, drama. TezukaxFuji

Goodbyes didn't take terribly long. Tezuka left with a plethora of well wishes for his endeavors abroad, and he reminded his friends not to let their guard down with his famous words.

Oishi and Eiji got the usual parting gestures, friendly waves and plans to see each other again soon, from all save Echizen. While the said boy looked as unimpressed as always Tezuka could tell that the upstart had enjoyed the break and was about as eager to leave Japan as he himself. The three were also laden with several get well soon messages to deliver to Fuji before they were finally on their way.

The trip to the convenience store turned out to be a rather painless process and with Oishi's mother's offer to drive them to the hospital the three arrived a few minutes earlier than planned. Yet the walk to Fuji's hospital room seemed like an eternity.

Every time Tezuka had to make it felt longer still. Those long white unnerving hallways; perfect akin to any nightmare. A coiling nervousness grew with each step that brought him closer to Fuji; gnawing fear rattling straight through the foundation of this strength. Suddenly his feet seemed to drag, breath quickening in a lulled panic as his mind was captivated by concern.

From the silence and stiffness the other two beside him had adopted Tezuka figured they fared no better. The three passed quickly through the bustling medical building until they came to the much quieter ward that Fuji was being kept in.

When they arrived the tensai's door was closed and surprisingly there were no members of the Fuji family lingering around the waiting room to give them permission to enter. Still, they had informed Fuji of their intention to visit earlier so Tezuka didn't feel too uncomfortably forward when he moved forward to knock on the door.

Quiet shuffling preceded Fuji Yumiko as she revealed herself from behind the door, looking tired yet glamorous as always. The woman smiled at them as she moved out of her brothers room allowing the door to fall closed behind her.

The gesture left Tezuka nervous. Had something happened to Fuji during those few hours he was gone? Thousands of possibilities ran through the former captain's mind. Tezuka had never been the paranoid or pessimistic type, yet everything regarding Fuji lately seemed to strike upon these irrepressible emotions. Tezuka withheld the longing to question the young woman about his concern, knowing that her actions were surely apart of conscious effort and would be explained in due time.

"Welcome back Tezuka-kun," Yumiko greeted, "Oishi-kun, Kikumaru-kun how have you two been?" Tezuka forced himself to wait patiently for the pleasantries to be over. He settled with a brief nod of acknowledgment while Oishi beside him gave a bow.

"We've been doing fine. Thank you for having us on such short notice," the raven haired teen announced with care though the anxiety in his posture was not lost on Tezuka.

Kikumaru was less tactful in his approach for his first words were, "Is everything okay with Fujiko-chan?" It was obvious all three had read the situation in the same manner.

Fuji's sister didn't seem distressed by Kikumaru's question and instead smiled softly at all three of them. "Syusuke's fine," Yumiko finally cleared the heavy air, though it was clear she had more to tack on to that statement. Within moments she continued, "The doctors started him on new medication a few hours ago."

Immediately Tezuka knew this was the medication his mother had been talking about when she told him he would not be able to visit Fuji.

Tezuka felt the blood drain from his face. Surely he had not missed out on the last few precious hours left to spend with Fuji. He promised to be back at seven and hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye properly. Beside him Oishi and Kikumaru looked just as upset by the news, apparently they too knew the implication of those words.

"Don't look so down," Fuji's elder sister chided lightly, clicking her tongue in mild distaste at their expressions. "While I'll admit the side-effects leave much to be desired, Syusuke only has to take it for a little while before they do the transplant. After that he'll be able to recover without all this medication." Yumiko sounded hopeful though Tezuka thought he could discern the faint glimmering fear in her eyes. Fear of not knowing, fear of being wrong, fear of losing someone important. The very same fear he, Kikumaru, Oishi, and all of their friends shared. It was humbling to think about. He knew Fuji would be embarrassed by the attention.

"That's really good to hear." Tezuka heard Oishi's voice expel audibly relieved. Kikumaru opted to remain silent yet nodded vigorously at his partner's words.

Still Yumiko showed no signs of allowing them entrance to the room. Time was short and Tezuka could feel the precious seconds ticking away like tennis balls missed at an opportune moment. Somehow the woman seemed to comprehend his impatience and spoke again. "Okay, so I'm really not supposed to allow in any guests…" Her words had all three boy's hanging on edge. Surely he would get to see Syusuke just once more before he left Japan again?

"But I promised Syusuke, and because I think being able to seeing you boys is better medicine than anything these doctors can whip up in a laboratory, I'll cover for you." Yumiko announced the words Tezuka had been hoping for. The former captain breathed in relief as the woman finally stepped away from the door. He gave a nod of thanks in the woman's direction before he quickly preceded forward, Oishi and Kikumaru not far behind him.

It took mere milliseconds for Tezuka's eyes to seek out Fuji's prone form, curled up and stark pale even against the white sheets of the bed he occupied. Tezuka's breath paused in his throat at the sight and he had to consciously will his feet to continue walking.

It wasn't as though he hadn't seen Fuji in similar states before, but the utter deterioration from just a few hours ago was terrifyingly alarming. He knew how volatile Fuji's condition was but the fact that he wouldn't be close by to monitor it himself weighed heavily upon his mind. A few paces away from Fuji's bedside Tezuka perceived Oishi still Kikumaru with a soft brush of the hand.

Paying the pair little heed the former captain continued until he was hovering besides the tensai's head. Without conscious thought Tezuka found his hand on Fuji's gaunt cheek, some more rational part of him not wanting to rouse his sickly lover, yet juxtaposed by an unshakeable hope that the gesture in fact would.

For a few brief moments the world seemed to stand still and nothing existed save the sensation of Fuji's soft skin under his fingertips, warm breath caressing the fine hairs of his arm.

Kikumaru crouching and leaning against the other side of the bed, arms crossed and head resting atop, to await Fuji's awakening, disrupted Tezuka's sudden entrancement.

The same moment Tezuka pulled his hand away Fuji released a stifled groan and his eyes fluttered open. Though they had been sure to inform Fuji beforehand and his sister had made it seem like he had been fully aware of their visit, when he turned onto his back and focused on his guests the tensai looked rather confused.

"Saa…Ne-san said she would tell me… when you guys got here…" Fuji breathed wearily; his voice was strained, hardly above a whisper. "Sorry…was I asleep long?"

"No, not at all," Oishi imputed quickly.

Almost simultaneously Kikumaru added, "Nya, we just got here," he kept his tone light hearted and gentle.

"Mmm," muttering seemed the only response Fuji could muster, "-hat's good…"

Tezuka watched uneasily as the tensai's eyes fell closed again; his strenuous breathing paused for a moment and he shifted in an obvious discomfort that was almost too much to bear. Gritting his teeth Tezuka forced his wildly beating heart to settle. Anger, pity, sorrow; none of these useless emotions could help Fuji. Instead of trying to combat the sudden influx of emotions upon him Tezuka just focused on Fuji, taking the boy's clenched hand in his own.

When Fuji finally breathed again the room seemed to breathe with him. Beside him Tezuka noticed Oishi and Kikumaru trying to mask their anxiety as Fuji began to relax. Though no one said anything Fuji could probably read the unspoken question lingering heavily in the air for he offered a winded, "I'm fine," to his guests.

Tezuka felt the tense hand in his slacken and soon they were holding hands properly. Fuji even offered a light squeeze of reassurance, however, despite the tensai's good intensions the gesture made Tezuka angry, not with Fuji but himself. He was supposed to be here to comfort and support his sickly lover, yet every time it was Fuji who tried to soothing his, and everybody else worries.

Tezuka shook the thoughts from his head, this was their final hour to spend together and he would not allow such trivial details to get in the way.

Steeling his resolve Tezuka returned the pressure, wondering briefly if Fuji, in his rather poorly state, could still easily read through his bravado. Before he had chance to find out, however, Oishi distracted the room by taking a step forward and clearing his throat. The movement seemed to send a silent message between the Golden Pair for at the noise Kikumaru perked up remarkable and was suddenly jittery with anticipation.

"Nya, Fujiko-chan, we brought a present for you!" The excitable redhead announced happily. Instantly Tezuka knew the reasoning behind the quick turnaround, and he was rather curious himself to see Fuji's reaction. A quick glance at the tensai revealed, despite the heavy layers of fatigue, a rather interested look of his own.

"It's from everyone really," Oishi explained, his hands moving to twiddle nervously behind his back. Tezuka could only think it slightly absurd that Oishi would believe Fuji would be anything short of delighted by the gift.

Within seconds Kikumaru hulled the thick album out of the bag on the floor near his feet and presented it proudly to the prodigy.

Fuji sent a questioning glance at Kikumaru as the book was transferred into his grasp. In took nearly all of Tezuka's willpower to ignore the way Fuji's hands trembled as he examined the cover. Distracting himself instead with the look on the tensai's face as he realized the nature of the present in his hands.

"Is this…?" Fuji's questioned rhetorically, opening to the first page, "It's a photo album." The boy answered his own inquiry, a myriad of emotions painting a lovely image of surprise and gratitude over his soft features.

For a moment Tezuka stood mesmerized, captivated by the utter adoration and happiness that replaced the sickly hue of Fuji's face. Weeks had passed since the former captain last had the privilege of seeing his beloved this genuinely delighted.

Kikumaru was also staring at the book with a smug smile, obviously pleased by his own handy work. Only Oishi still appeared apprehensive.

"I know some of the pages could still use a bit more work, and the pictures are nowhere near as good as yours are…Ah, also I didn't really have time to go through it to make sure that everyone's comments were appropriate…But, I hope you enjoy it."

At Oishi's overly anxious rant Fuji chuckled lightly, "Oishi, I absolutely love it. This is the best gift I have ever been given," he announced. The boundless sincerity in his voice simply could not be falsely conjured.

Tezuka allowed his eyes to linger of Fuji's transfixed form; the enticing curve of his lips lifted gently in a smile, the glittering of his eyes that had been smothered by fatigue for too long. A cold sweat prickled on Tezuka's palms, his heart palpitating unevenly at the tensai's image. Fuji's joy was his own and the former captain was utterly grateful to be given the opportunity to see that dazzling smile once more before his emanate departing for Germany.

The bedridden boy's eyes remained glued to the book in his hands; clearly not intending to put his gift down anytime soon and the three visitors facilitated by gathering around him. Tezuka and Oishi snagged the only two chairs in the small room, which posed no problem for Kikumaru who looked perfectly content cuddled up next to Fuji on the bed.

While Oishi did not seem bothered by the arrangement Tezuka wondered if the raven haired boy also felt the strange twisting of emotions currently swimming around in the his own stomach. Tezuka wouldn't quite call the sensation jealously and rather balked at the mere notion. It did, however, stir the question as to the exact nature of Kikumaru and Fuji's relationship; an issue he noticed a while ago, yet could never quite figure out.

Their touches were casual, friendly, but with an intimidating amount of closeness and familiarity Tezuka wondered if he could ever really match. The longer he dwelled on the matter the stronger the growing desire to separate the two became. It was ridiculous foolishness: childish, selfish, unbecoming, yet difficult to repress. With the shake of this head Tezuka scolded himself; on the bed Kikumaru flipped through the photo album with a childlike eagerness.

He was not jealous of the red-head. He couldn't be.

The bespectacled teenager's obtrusive thoughts dissolved away when he felt Fuji's cool, slightly clammy hand brush against his own. There was a knowing quark to the upturn of the prodigy's lips and Tezuka's doubts vanished.

He and Fuji shared a different sort of connection, one which didn't need physical contact. Theirs was a bond that could transpire halfway around the world; any distance, any length of time and would not diminish in the slightest. For the first time in a very long time Tezuka allowed a small rare smile to cross his lips as he claimed Fuji's hand as his own. The smile that Fuji presented him with in return was more beautiful than Tezuka had the capacity to describe.

Time passed quickly as the teenagers flipped through the many pictures. Kikumaru had appointed himself Fuji's personal narrator and made sure to stuff in as many odd tidbits about each photo he stopped on as possible before Oishi, or a glance from Tezuka, encouraged him to move on.

The tensai had fallen silent no more than ten minutes into the descriptions but seemed content simply listening to the stories spewing forth from the acrobat's mouth. Although personally Tezuka found Kikumaru's stories to be on the rather obnoxious side, they seemed to be helping Fuji cope with whatever side effects he was currently battling. Definitely a feat to be proud of.

Tezuka could feel the subtle fluctuations in Fuji's condition from the tightening of the latter's grip on his hand or the slight hitch or increased tempo of his breath. Still the tensai looked truly glad to have company and that was good enough reason not to feel guilty about disregarding the doctor's suggestion.

While Tezuka knew their time together was limited, he could help but lament the moment Fuji sister reentered the room. Time was just too short.

"Sorry boys, unfortunately visiting hours are over," Fuji Yumiko announced the dreadful news. "I'm heading out now as well if anyone needs a ride," she added kindly, her eyes were soft with consideration of their plight. Beside Fuji, Kikumaru looked as disappointed as Tezuka felt. Oishi on the other hand was too busy thanking Yumiko for the time they had been given and informing her that they already had a ride arranged, for Tezuka to note his expression.

"Bye Fujiko-chan!" The red-head cooed giving Fuji a light hug before moving off the bed.

"Get well soon Fuji," Oishi delivered his farewell, voice a mixture of emotions: hope, apprehension, encouragement. "Remember we'll all be cheering for you, and we'll be right here whenever you need us."

Fuji's nodded lightly at the others words and after responding to them both in turn finally turned his attention to Tezuka. The time had come, as much as he wished it not so, for Tezuka's farewell.

"Good bye, Kunimitsu, have a safe trip." Fuji's words hit Tezuka like a ton of bricks. The raw truth of that statement; he was really leaving. No longer would he be able to see, to be near his beloved anymore; it was a hard reality to face.

Tezuka thoughts drifted back to the tensai's words from early that day; he would go back and do his best for Fuji's sake. For the boy he loved he would believe, with everything he had that everything would be okay, that Fuji would be okay. The former captain still had Fuji's hand in his own and he felt the question Fuji wished to pose like a pulse of energy through his fingers tips.

One look at Fuji's expectant blue eyes had Tezuka captive, dropping his guard and filling his mind with nothing save vast unfathomable cerulean. Disregarding the company around them, who were surely watching, Tezuka leaned over and panted his lips firmly over Fuji's. The tensai was still with surprise for a moment but quickly relaxed into the impromptu kiss, hands moving to brush against the material of Tezuka's sweater. He could felt those perfect lips beneath his curling into a smile; it was the best feeling. The world around them melted away and for a moment bliss replaced regret and sickness; Tezuka could wish for nothing more.

The need to breath finally forced Tezuka to separate himself from the blue eyed prodigy, whom, after a few seconds of recovery released a light giggle.

"So forward, Mitsu," Fuji whispered between the two of them, his voice still breathless, on his cheeks a charming blush.

Tezuka stayed close, their faces not more than inches apart and spoke, "I love you Syusuke."

Fuji's smile brightened, as if the words themselves gave him strength, "I love you too Kunimitsu," he reaffirmed, blue eyes seeking out hazel, "Don't forget the promise we made, ne."

There was no need to remind him, it was the only thing that gave Tezuka the resolve to leave in the first place. A promise of health, of dreams; the promise that could not be broken and would keep them both strong. "I'll be looking forward to that day; every day," Tezuka announced seriously, meeting Fuji's gaze head on.

"Me too," Fuji nodded, his hands finally falling away from Tezuka. It was obvious that Fuji was exhausted and incredibly sick but Tezuka would believe, with all his heart, that they would fulfill their promise, without a doubt.

"I'll miss you," Tezuka offered his finally goodbye, brushing his fingers against Fuji's fair cheek, "Take care."

"Mm, you too," The tensai agreed with a nod, reaching up to touch Tezuka's hand. Gentle and warm, a wordless reminder of the tender moments they shared.

The world took on a surreal edge once Tezuka finally forced himself to step away from Fuji's bedside. His life had changed so much over the past few weeks. It would be hard, no, impossible to return to the way he had been before, yet wouldn't have it any other way.

Once everyone finished wishing Fuji well, Yumiko ushered them out giving Tezuka a light pat on the back along the way. The gesture acted as a bridge to reality and he suddenly realized that everyone was staring at him. Fuji's sister was smiling as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened and Tezuka felt relief wash through him. The Fuji family didn't seem to mind the relationship he and Fuji shared if his encounters thus far betrayed correctly. Which made him wonder how his own parents would react when he told them. He knew the subject was bound to come up sooner or later. Tezuka would never consider lying to his parents and they deserved to know, one day.

It wasn't until Fuji Yumiko excused herself that Tezuka dared a look at his other two companions. For a moment nothing happened and the three walked down the hallway in bizarre almost eerie silence. True most normal people traversed hospital corridors in such a manner. Yet Tezuka had known Kikumaru Eiji for four years now and knew for a fact that the boy was anything but normal, and more so, anything but quiet.

Nearly as soon as that thought finished the red-head reacted, breaking the quiet with a startled gasp. Kikumaru froze in place one hand over his mouth, half hiding his cheeks which were quickly adopting the hue of his hair, and the other pointing an accusing finger at Tezuka.

"Y-you! You! Buchou!" the acrobat stuttered, his finger doing an extra jab for emphasis in the former captain's direction with each word. Tezuka watched the spectacle with growing irritation; he knew Kikumaru wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. He would put an end to this nonsense quickly; this was neither the time nor place for it.

"Kikumaru," Tezuka snapped; tone firm and authoritative. Kikumaru, however, was already in motion, flinging himself in Oishi's direction, an enormous grin etched over his features.

"Nya! Oishi did you see it!" Kikumaru exclaimed. Oishi who seemed be in a world of his own only nodded numbly, pink tinting his cheeks as well.

"I bet you stole Fujiko-chan's first kiss!" The redhead turned back to Tezuka when Oishi failed to comment on the matter. Vaguely Tezuka wondered why he was automatically labeled the initiator; in fact it had been Fuji that took his first kiss weeks ago.

"That's enough," Tezuka ordered. This time Kikumaru deflated visibly and Oishi snapped into action, quickly taking up his right full place as the acrobats moral conduct enforcer. The lecture on proper hospital behavior and voice level continued as they pressed on towards the exit. Tezuka easily ignored the looks Kikumaru continued to send his way as they waited for their rides to arrive, and when his mother pulled up he felt no guilt leaving without disclosing any further information to the acrobat player. It wasn't as though the boy wouldn't get the full story from Fuji in due time anyway.

"Bye Tezuka, have a safe trip," Oishi said a bit sadly, the added, "I'll keep you updated as best I can about things around here."

Tezuka nodded gratefully, "Thank you. Don't let your guard down, I'll be back in a few months and I expect to see some good progress with the team."

"Right! Don't worry about a thing Buchou!" Kikumaru announced energetically, obviously Oishi's tips failed to apply anywhere beyond the hospital doors, even if they were only a dozen feet from them. "Oishi and I have everything covered! Don't slack off at school or I'll tell Fujiko on you." Kikumaru ended his farewell with a wave.

With one last goodbye Tezuka stepped into his mother's car and headed home.


	19. 1:7:12

Letters Chapter 19

Disclaim: I do not own Prince of Tennis…

Warnings: Angst, drama. TezukaxFuji

(1-7-12)

Tezuka's flight departed from Japan at promptly six o'clock in the morning, hardly a few minutes after sunrise. Yet seeing as he needed to go through customs and check his luggage before pre-boarding Tezuka found himself traversing the long quiet hallways of Narita International Airport two hours head of time. It was early, very early and he knew that would leave him a good amount of free time. Better to be prepared and waiting than late.

Despite the early hour Oishi and a bleary eyed Eiji stood in attendance with his parents to say one final goodbye. A heartwarming gesture which Tezuka wholeheartedly appreciated, yet which pulled his thoughts to the unfortunate lack of Fuji's presence. Of course Fuji could not accompany him to the airport; Tezuka wouldn't have allowed it even if the tensai offered, but the emptiness growing inside his chest even now, still within the country's borders, was disconcerting to say the least.

Everything would be fine, Tezuka allowed his stoic exterior to work inward calming the fastidious antsy beats of his heart. Forcing the air from his lungs Tezuka turned his thought was from the longing and focused on his baggage in front of him. This was not goodbye, this was not forever. The small faltering smile on Oishi lips as the boy wished him well did little to sooth Tezuka's nerves. Perhaps it was because he had a reason to remain but leaving this time was harder than it had ever been before.

Suitcases safety on their way across the conveyer belt which would eventual land them in Germany, Tezuka finally said his final farewells and took his leave of the small bon voyage party.

Passing through the ticket gate and down the walkway towards his boarding gate the silhouettes of his friends and family faded into the distance and a strange quiet descended around him. The area Tezuka found himself in wasn't loud, however, there were people loitering about waiting for flights and milling around the coffee shops so his ears. An eerie, suffocating, hollowness.

A vibration from the phone in his pocket shattered his dulling senses and sound returned in a rush. The hushed noise of his phone like a drum in his head; demanding his all too obliging attention.

Pulling out the device out slowly, casually; stoic expression firmly in place to dispel any notions of eagerness to all of the three people within his vicinity, none of whom spared the former captain so much as a glance, Tezuka flipped his phone open. Finding an empty bench slightly secluded from the other guests the brunet gave the message his full attention. His heart quickening slightly, warm pleasure seeping through his thoughts when Fuji Syusuke's name scrolled across the small screen as the listed sender.

_Have a good flight. No more kissing people in public, too bad ne. You seemed to really enjoy it XD_

Despite himself the former captain smiled at the message and quickly typed a response,

_It's early. You should be asleep._

Articulation had never been his strong suit; Tezuka lived up to the 'Man of few words' model a bit too well and his text messages accentuated the fact. Still, Fuji wouldn't mind and so Tezuka paid the brevity rough bluntness of his response little heed. Instead he preoccupying himself with trying to resist the urge to stare at his phone as he waited for Fuji's response. A near impossible feat. Luckily the Tensai's next message followed promptly.

_Kunimitsu you just quoted my mother! I know, I should… but I'd much rather talk to you._

Tezuka had to admit that there was nothing he would rather be doing more than talking to Fuji as well. So regardless of his prior massage, however true, the two spent the next half an hour texting until Tezuka's flight began boarding.

Alone, time moved sluggishly. Although the long flight hadn't allowed him to get back to his dorm building until late Sunday evening, without anything or anyone to occupy his time Tezuka felt the heavy weight of homesickness upon him. The bespectacled teenager was still unpacking his suit case when an email popped up on his laptop.

_1-8-12_

_Tezuka, _

_You should be home by now. I hope you had a nice flight. I've never been on such a long one, I hope it was comfortable? Well I just wanted to make sure you made it back safely and to wish you luck. School is starting tomorrow for both of us. This semester will be better I know it. We're going to give this everything we can. For you Tezuka, and for Fuji…We'll win no matter what! We lost focus of tennis last semester but you taught us better than that, nothing can get Seigaku down! _

_I'm sure you don't need any type of encouragement to win, but do your best Tezuka, never lose hope. That's pretty much the only things we can really do for Fuji, and I know it sounds crazy but I think it really does have some healing power. Fuji will be well again before we know it._

_Sincerely, Oishi Shuichiro _

Tezuka read the message in approval, truly grateful that the ever caring Oishi was among his closest friends. They all knew that Fuji hated making them worry and this was the best possible alternative, turning that anxiety into hope; into an unwavering pillar of support.

(1-14-12)

Over the next few days Tezuka only received two calls and several text messages from Fuji, both of which were quite brief because the tensai's precarious condition seemed to be sapping every ounce of strength he possessed. As worrisome as this was Tezuka forced himself to remain positive, though often times he found it impossible and tottered on the edge of dropping everything and returning to Fuji's side immediately. Only Fuji's consent berating and reassurance kept him physically in Germany, his mind, however, remained thousands of miles away in Fuji's hospital room.

When the time came later that week for Fuji's surgery Tezuka was glad it was on the weekend for he was admittedly a nervous wreck. It wasn't until Saturday afternoon; nearly five hours after the surgery began, when news came from Yuuta saying everything went fine, that he was able to breathe calmly again.

(2-22-12)

All of the fretful days and restless nights finally seemed to be paying off when Fuji at last began to recover. Their phone calls had become more frequent lately and the tensai sounded decidedly livelier than he had before Tezuka's departure.

It was on an inconspicuous day of the week, a few weeks after his surgery that Fuji called with news.

"Mitsu," Fuji greeted casually, there was a certain something, a slight edge to his tone that tipped Tezuka off that this conversation was not going to be an average one. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Tezuka responded, promptly asking a question of his own, "What about you? You had an appointment today right?" While Fuji seemed to be doing better, he had been discharged from the hospital weeks ago; he still cycled through those good and bad day's correlating with his chemotherapy sessions.

"Straight to the point as always, ne. But actually that's the reason I called…" The tensai began; the tone of his voice had Tezuka's heart beating just a tad faster. Fuji never spoke about his time in the hospital fondly.

Tezuka realized belatedly that he had his phone in a grip strong enough to break the small device. Taking in a calming breath Tezuka loosened his hold and phrased his next question, "What happened? What did they tell you?" It was nearly impossible for Tezuka to keep the concern from his voice.

"I…Kunimitsu I'm…" Fuji hesitated as if at a loss for words. It wasn't like the tensai to be so dramatic and Tezuka wasn't sure whether to be suspicious or fearful. After everything they had been through doubt and anxiety had become the nearly constant reaction his body automatically attuned too. The words made Tezuka extremely uneasy. Everyone had been telling him that the tensai was doing better, including Fuji himself; yet stretching the true was a simple feat to accomplish.

"Syusuke, what is it?" Tezuka pressed softly. Fuji still hadn't said a word and the anticipation was too much to bear. Still he didn't want to put any unnecessary strain on the tensai.

"I'm done…" Came Fuji's slow solemn articulation. Something was definitely wrong. Tezuka's heart was thudding heavily, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would Fuji say something like that? Things had been going well for once. This had to be a nightmare.

"W-what?" Tezuka stammered, the whirlwind of thoughts and emotions in his head diminishing his capacity for proper speech.

"With my treatment," Fuji interrupted, his tone suddenly radiating excitement, "Kunimitsu, I'm in remission!"

The phone nearly slipped from his grasp at the outburst and Tezuka felt as if the air had been sucked from his lungs. He had been waiting, hoping, praying for these words for so long. It was astounding, amazing, the best news he had ever heard. In his shock the former captain hardly noticed that Fuji had begun to speak again.

"-that the transplant was a great success and that my blood cell count was back to normal levels. He even said there was a good possibility that I could return to school within the month. Isn't that wonderful!" Fuji's pure joy was palpable, contagious.

"Yes," Tezuka didn't even try to communicative the plethora of emotions swelling within him. Even without saying a word he knew Fuji would understand his utter relief, his joy. "I knew you had the strength to overcome this." Things looked dim for a while but that knowledge had always been there. Fuji was unbreakable.

"It's thanks to you and everyone else," The prodigy confided, his voice softening humbly with something akin to awe, "There's no way I could have made it without you guys."

Tezuka was about to counter Fuji's words but wasn't given the chance. The tensai already knew what was on his mind and spoke again.

"I mean it. You, all of my friends, my family. That's where I pulled all my strength, my courage, my will power. You are the reason I'm alive. Thank you, Kunimitsu." Fuji's voice was trembling with emotion and sincerity and when his breath hitched lightly Tezuka wondered if he were crying. At least those tears would be of gratitude rather than fear, of happiness rather than sorrow and pain. Tezuka felt his own eyes began to burn and he swallowed down the pressing lump in his throat.

"I would do it a thousand times over if I had to," Tezuka announced instead. It didn't even matter whether or not Fuji could pull through everything without them, for they would always be there for him, no matter what.

At Tezuka's words Fuji chuckled lightly, "Oh Mitsu, you really are a prince. Thank you, it means a lot to me… But for my sake let's hope it never happens again. I have no doubt you would save me every time, but I think I'm more than ready to live my life in peace once again."

"Hn," Tezuka agreed readily, of course no one in the right mind would ever want a repeat of the last several months. "Have you told the others yet?" The form captain wondered aloud.

"Oh, well kind of. Of course there's my family; but Eiji also went with me to the hospital for my check-up today so he found out when I did. No doubt he's shared the good news with everyone, or at least Oishi. And I called you as soon as I got home." Fuji answered his question and Tezuka gave a hum of acknowledgement.

There was a sigh from the other line followed by Fuji's voice, "Wow, I can't believe this is real. I feel like I've been sick for years. To be honest for a while I really didn't think I would ever get better…"

"This is real, Syusuke. You will be well again in no time," Tezuka commented, he knew Fuji didn't need the reassurance but for some reason it just seemed like the right thing to say.

"Yeah," Fuji agreed his tone a mixture of relief and mirth, "I can't wait to go back to school. Though I still have to take a wonderful assortment of drugs, and I've been banned from the tennis team for the rest of the year it will still be nice to be back. Maybe I'll join the photography club and take pictures of the team-" The tensai continued on, and Tezuka listened contently. It seemed like a lifetime since he had been given the pleasure of hearing Fuji speak with such ease and excitement.

The two spoke for a long while until Fuji grew tired and finally ended the call. That night, for the first time in months, Tezuka slept soundly; worry free and genuinely happy.

_Only one more chapter to good everybody! Finally some good news for Fuji! _

_Thanks for reading I hope you're enjoying._


	20. 6:10:12

Letters Chapter 20

Disclaim: I do not own Prince of Tennis…

Warnings: Angst, drama. TezukaxFuji

(6-10-12 )

Tezuka walked onto Seigaku High School tennis courts with ease and a strong sense of familiarity despite the fact he had never used these particular facilities before. Doubtless it was the people gathered upon the green clay surface that brought about the feeling.

All of the former regulars except Echizen, who had opted to continue his education abroad until next year, had assembled. Momoshiro and Kaidoh had both moved up into the high school division during April as new high school students and were already the talk of the tennis courts.

Easily Tezuka spotted Oishi and Eiji having a practice match left most court. Along the sidelines Kawamura and Inui watched, accompanied by a few other tennis players that Tezuka didn't quite recognize. The former captain was on his way back from talking with the coach about joining the team the following Monday, after he officially enrolled back into Seigaku.

It was a bit unusual to transfer midterm like this; his year in Germany had ended at an odd time for the Japanese school system, but there was no way he could wait out the two months before the next term started. He had only just gotten back into the country yesterday and hadn't had a chance to meet up with everyone yet. He was, however, sure to inform them ahead of time that he would be attending their Sunday afternoon practice in order to speak with the coach and visit.

Tezuka had transverse about half the distance to his friends when a breath taking sight stopped him in his tracks. Soft flawless features: the curve of a smile the flash of glistening blue. Fuji.

The tensai's honey colored hair had grown back in the past few months and was now only a few inches shorter than it had been in middle school. His skin was no longer a sickly pale, bones no longer painfully visible. Tezuka watched, transfixed, as Fuji rose to his feet from the crouched position where he had been taking pictures of the match a moment earlier. Unlike the rest of the students on the field dressed in their track suits Fuji was still wearing the main school uniform, the difference only making him all the more noticeable.

Fuji turned and spotted Tezuka before he was able to snap out of his daze and the tensai waved merrily in his direction. The action stimulated several pairs of eyes in his direction.

"Buchou!" came several rowdy cheers; no doubt to the confusion of the other players and current captain of the team. While it hadn't been his intention to do so, his presence successfully disrupted the entire practice session. In a matter of seconds the former Seigaku dream team had gathered around him in a flurry of greetings and laughter. Oishi and Eiji finished their match just in time to join the others as they moved away from the courts to chat.

Regardless of manners Tezuka allowed his thoughts and attention to remain focused on Fuji nearly the entire time as the others greeted him. Not that he wasn't happy to see the rest happy and health, but simply unable to pull his gaze away. The boy was standing back a bit waiting patiently for his turn to come; that closed eyed smile gracing his lips, genuine and content. Somehow it was as though he had never been sick in the first place. When Fuji finally stepped forward those dazzling blue eyes revealed themselves and the tensai handed Tezuka a racket.

"You haven't played anyone yet have you?" Fuji questioned, adjusting his grip on the racket in his own hand. Such a familiar, nostalgic, missed gesture.

"Of course not," Tezuka replied, promptly taking Fuji's free hand in his own, a true smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"I'm still out of shape go easy on me, ne?" Fuji chuckled freely, his smile radiant. Tezuka had never seen the prodigy so clearly, raw emotions on full display.

When the former captain nodded seriously at Fuji's request the said boy simply laughed lightly and tightening his grip on Tezuka's hand with a grateful nod of his own. Then together, hand in hand, the two headed in the direction of the nearest court.

_The End_

_Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews and an especial thanks to Enjie for an amazing beta job! _

_Tell me what you thought: comments, corrections, suggestions for this story, ideas for future stories. I love to hear from you guys._


End file.
